The New Duelist Kingdom
by ProtoNeiko
Summary: Duelist Kingdom returns with Old and New characters. If you love a secondary character They may just make an apperance.
1. Lets Meet our Hero

__

" Attention to All duelists...The final invitations to the New duelist kingdom have just been delivered, of of the 1000 lucky duelists to attend only one can become the new 'King of Games' . Will young Yugi Moto win yet another tournament, or could Kaiba finally prevail! Or maybe you! No one knows until this years tournament! "

A young boy turns off the TV"Blah blah blah. We all Know I'm gonna be the new champion. I've never even heard of this Yugi and Kaiba, Now that I got my Invitation... I should show Nire! She'd might finally duel me then!" Young Aiken says as he holds up his invitation again and kisses it. "Invitation... Your my ticket to finally ask Nire out!" He says as he throws his coat on and walks out into the street. He beings to walk down the street as he stops and looks at the card shop. "Hmmm I should pick up some new cards. I am a real duelist now and I should upgrade my deck" he thinks to himself.

He walks into the card shop and buys a pack of cards "Hmmm These aren't even cool looking... Ragaki that's the worst card name I ever heard. Maybe Nire might want it, I sure as hell don't want it, looks so dumb." He says as he leaves the shop. He continues to walk down the street until he reaches Nire's house. "Hey Nire..come on open the door its me!" He yells as he bangs against the door.

"One second." she yells back and soon opens the door. "What do you want Aiken,do you know I got work today?" Nire says and looks at Aiken.

"Well I just came by to tell you I will be going to the official duelist kingdom!" Aiken proudly says back 

"Pshhh I though it was something important, I got one of those invitations like a month back. I don't even know if I'm going to go." Nire says and walks back into the house.

"WHAT! You have to go, I'm going to need someone to beat in the finals!"Aiken says back and walks into the house

"Aiken... you hardly know the basic rules." Nire says as she sighs

"Then duel me! I'll show you how good I got! If you beat me I'll give you this Ragaki." He says back glaring at her.

"What! You got a Ragaki why aren't you using it, that's a VERY powerful card." She says back in amazement

"Pshhh I'll use it if you say its good..." He grumbles back "Anyway I have to go to work soon. I guess I can take the rest of the week off to go to the Duelist kingdom with you, I wouldn't want you to get lost and be the first person knocked out of the tournament." She jokingly says back

"Anyway Can I at least walk you to work?" He says

"Sure, wait here I gotta put my uniform on." She says running up stairs. A few minutes after ward she comes back down stairs wearing an army based uniform.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look in that uniform!" Aiken says and smiles at Nire.

"Lets just get going." Nire says as she sighs and shakes her Head.

"Sure thing!" Aiken says as they leave the house.

They walk down the street until they get to the army base "So, Aiken the boat leaves tomorrow, should I pick you up tomorrow? Or should we just meet at the boat?" Nire says

"Ah I dunno... Maybe we can talk about it tonight after your off work... Maybe like at dinner?" Aiken blushes and says

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She replys.

Aiken looks at Nire for a moment "Ah gahhh... Ah Its more of...a friendly... dinner... and we can talk about our plans for the... tournament.." Nire laughs a little and agrees and she walks into the army base and waves back at Aiken. "I'll never get the guts to really ask her out.." Aiken says and walks slowly back to his place.


	2. Duelist are Crazy people

"Ding dong, ding dong , ding dong" "Where are you Aiken? We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Nire sighs and thinks to herself. "Maybe the Doors open..." she says as she tries to open the door, it easily opens and she walks into Aiken's house. "Aiken! Where are you?" She yells

"Zzzz Now attack his Blue eyes my Seadra! HAHAHA I win again! Sure Nire of coarse I'll marry you...Zzz" Nire hears this followed by some snoring upstairs.

Nire walks up the stairs to see Aiken still in bed. "Get Up and Stop Dreaming about ME! We're going to be late!" She yells as Aiken jumps and falls out of his bed.

"Ah Oh...hey... I'll be right with you, just wait down stairs as I change." Aiken Blushes and says. Nire heads downstairs and Aiken soon follows her. "Well lets go, if we keep standing around we're going to be late." Aiken says as he picks up his deck and heads toward the door.

"Wow... do you ever clean your house Aiken this is so messy..." Nire says as she looks around

"Lets just go." Aiken says as he almost has to drag Nire out of the house.

They Walk until the arrive down at the docks. "I heard the boat ride is a whole night." Aiken says.

"That's what I was told, and It depends on your invitation what class of room you get. since I got an Advanced Invite I get a better room then you would... with your normal Invite." Nire says and smiles, as she looks at Aiken.

"What! Your lying, me the future king of games has to sleep in a LOW CLASS room! That's Cheatin!" Aiken yells out.

"Calm down, or they won't even take you on the boat." Nire says back.

"WHA, you don't recognize me! I placed forth in Battle city! I'M JOEY WHEELER!" A voice yells across the dock.

"Lets go check out that loser, he sounds like fun." Aiken says and pulls Nire toward the yelling.

"Oh Mr.Wheeler, here's your name on the list, it seems you only have a low class room." The guard standing infront of the boat platform says

"...You can't be for real! A LOW class room!" Joey yells back.

"That is right, Sir. Low class" The guard says.

"You little!" Joey says before he is cut off

"Settle down, Joey just think you can teach all he Novice duelists how to play" a kid says

"Your right, Yug. I guess it is better." Joey says as he walks on the boat.

"No problem Joey." Yugi replys and walks onto the boat.

"Who are they Nire?" Aiken asks

"That was Joey Wheeler and Yugi Moto, They ranked first and Forth at Battle City, and First and second and Last years Duelist Kingdom." Nire says

"I'm going to defeat the loud one!" Aiken replies

"Heh, I wouldn't mind beating that little Yugi my self." She says and walks onto the boat. 

"Gahhh wait for me." Aiken says chasing after her. Aiken begins to run toward the ramp and runs into someone. "Ow, hey you jerk! Watch where your going!" Aiken says to a man

"Heh you little worm, Don't make me crush you! You should refer to your superiors by there names I am Bakura! You better remember that name!" He taunts back

"Pshhh I don't remember no bodies... My Names Aiken, You should remember it, I'll be the next champion!" Aiken says and rushes on to the boat.

After about an hour, the boat is fully loaded and sets off. Aiken and Nire are walking around and Nire is telling Aiken about some of the other duelists "That one there is Weevil Underwood, he uses insect monsters." She says

"Underpants, got'cha" Aiken says

"There is Rex Raptor, and Mako Tsunami, Rex uses dinosaurs and Mako uses water type monsters like you." she says and points them out

"So the dirty one uses old smelly dinosaurs and the one whom doesn't stop eating uses water monsters. All these duelist are easy to remember!" He laughs and says back.

Nire points out some more Duelist and they walk around talking some more. "Oh and That one is Bakura, Isn't he so cute, He uses fiend monsters like me." Nire sighs and looks at Bakura some more.

"That's the guy that almost knocked me over in front of the boat this morning! I should go give him a piece of my mind... and my fist!" Aiken says and starts to walk over that way.

"Don't you even think of hurting my Bakura!" Nire says as she grabs Aiken and drags him away. "It's getting pretty late, I'm going to bed. Good night Aiken." Nire says and walks to her room.

Aiken walks around and see's to people dueling. "I guess I can watch one duel before I go to bed." He thinks to himself.

"Hey buddy, who's Dueling?" Aiken asks someone

"That one in the robes that's Lumis... He's really destroying those other duelists... I dunno that other kid. But I wouldn't want to be him." The guy says and begins to watch the Duel again.

"Hahaha Now you lose another 500 points because of my mask of despell!" Lumis laughs and say

s "Ouch... Now I only have 1500 life points left. Don't Worry I got lots of plans left, I'm going to sacrifice my monster for..." The kid says before Lumis cuts him off

"No you don't! I activate my Trap Mask of Restrict! Neither of us can Sacrifice now!" Lumis laughs.

"Damn your good, I'll end my turn then." The kid says.

Lumis draws a card "Sorry kid you lose now! I'll summon my Grand Tiki Elder, and Equip him with 3 Mask of Brutality's Rasing his attack by 3000 points. Now Grand Tiki Elder attack power is 4500. Now he'll attack your Curse of Dragon! You LOSE!" Lumis laughs and walks away.

"Damn, he just beat 5 of us in a row!" "He's good, I want a mask deck too! "Wow, those monsters were soo cool." The crowd begins saying.

"Hmmm I'll have to remember to beat that guy... " Aiken thinks as he looks for his room. "I wonder whom I have to share a room with. Everyone was saying low class rooms are double rooms" He think as he walks in.

"Aww What are you doing in my room!" Yells a woman.

"Its my room" Aiken yells back

"I asked for a single bedroom! I am Mai Valentine, and I also get my own room!" She yells

"Well go sleep somewhere else!" Aiken yells back

"Oh please sweetheart... can't you just sleep in one of your friends rooms?" She asks and gives him kiss of the cheek. She begins to push him toward the door and pushes him out.

"Hmmm I don't have a room." Aiken says. "But I got a kiss!" He thinks. Aiken looks around, to see a guy sleeping over on the floor. "What happened do you buddy? a girl room mate too?"  
He asks the guy

"No I'm Bas. I'm a Beast type duelist... I'm in training, the harder I train... The more my deck works for me. So I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." Bas says proudly.

"Your retarded!" Aiken says and walks up to the Advanced floor. Aiken begins to knock on doors "Is Nire in there?" He asks

"Who the hell is knockin on my door! I'll kill you, you little punk! No one mess'es with Bandit Keith!" A voice yells out as Aiken runs down the hall.

Aiken knocks on more doors until he finds Nires room. "Aiken! What are you doing up here...?" She asks.

"Can I sleep on your floor? With like a pillow?" He says and falls into her room. Aiken sits in a chair and falls asleep.

"This is going to be a long night" Nire thinks to herself and goes back into her bed.


	3. I hate Gorilla's and Toon's

The next day, Nire begins showing Aiken some rules for dueling and some basic combo's. "Now Aiken.. I don't think you should Challenge any duelists that are that advanced, Your just not good enough yet." Nire says looking at Aiken

"Don't worry! I can beat any duelist on this island, Anyone who tries to stand infront of my mighty sea monsters will face the wraith of their mighty... attacks!" He says as he jumps up. "Come on, Nire lets get going! The boats gonna dock soon.! Then the Tournament is MINE!" Aiken yells and laughs. Aiken bursts out of the room and goes to the front of the boat. Aiken waits a few minutes and Nire still hasn't come to join him. "What is she doing? Wait she may be putting something pretty on to impress me. I know she's soo in love with me." He thinks to himself. Aiken walks back toward Nire's room only to see, Nire is talking to Bakura. "That little Bastard! I'll kill him... first he tries to knock me over and insults me now he's talking to MY Nire!" He thinks. Aiken walks over to Bakura and taps him on the shoulder, as Bakura finishes turning to see who tapped him, Aiken punches him in the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I'LL KILL YOU!" Nire yells out and Stares at Aiken.

"Oh shit!" Aiken yells as he runs off.

Nire watches him run and turns back to Bakura. "Are you okay?" She says 

"Ouch... Who was that crazed man?" He mumbles out. 

"What was my friend Aiken... he really doesn't seem to like you." Nire says and sighs "Anyway..come back to my room and I'll see if I can help that in anyway." Nire says to Bakura

"Okay" He replies

"Oh no..Oh no.. Oh no.. Nire's going to kill me, I have to try to get back on her good side. I'll just defeat some good duelist and make sure she's watching! Even better I'll dedicate the duel to her, then she'll be all "Oh thank you soo much Aiken I love you! Screw that Bakura no body your soo much cuter!" Then she'll give me a nice big kiss, and I'll hold her in my arms. Then well get married and everyone is happy." Aiken thinks to himself as a large smile wipes across his face. __

"In a few moments the boat will arrive at the Island, and the rules will be given for the tournament" A voice shoats from a speaker. 

Aiken runs to the area where everyone is waiting to get off the boat. After everyone is off the boat, a Man steps from behind a curtain and onto a plat-form infront of all the people.

"Ah Welcome to my island and my new duelist kingdom. I am your host Pegasus" He says "Now I will explain the rules for the Tournament. It is much like battle city, you have to sacrifice for your more powerful monsters. You also must give up one card from your deck of their choice, but the may not even want one, and I'm allowing you 6000 life points. This tournament will be held using Duel disks, Provided by the fine people at Kaiba corp. But the rules to get knocked out and make in to the finals are quite different. Everyone will get two cards with their name and picture on them. Every time you lose a duel, you must give your opponent one of the cards, when both are gone you lose. Also you must Collect six of your opponents cards to advance to the finals. The finals will be in two days. I have also set up many houses around the island to sleep in over night. These are my new rules!"

He yells out. Many men in suits are calling names and giving everyone their cards. "So can we challenge anyone we want?" Someone yells out in the crowd

"Yes, but they do not have to accept your challenge" Pegasus says back. The men have finished pass out the cards and duel disks. "Now let my tournament begin!" Pegasus yells out once again.

"This is my chance to show Nire how good I am" Aiken thinks to himself "Pegasus I challenge you!" Aiken yells out

"Hmmm Your pretty excited, I accept. Now I can show everyone the rules." Pegasus says back and waves for Aiken to come up on stage.

"Is that AIKEN!" Nire yells out as she see's him go up on stage. "Your an Idiot! What did I tell you! You can't beat him!" She yells but it mostly gets muffled out by the crowd

. "Ah is that the sweet voice of my Nire.. Listen to her yells "I love you... I know you can win..." She really does care. Oh any Pegasus. I dedicate this duel to Nire Slack. So your defeat will be in her name forever!" Aiken proudly says

"Lets just duel, oh and what's your name boy?" Pegasus says.

Aiken looks at the crowd to see if Nire is watching. "I am Aiken!" He says as the Crowd lets out a giant roar. They both put on duel disks and begin the duel.

"Ah Aiken-boy, you can start" Pegasus says

"Okay." Aiken replies. Aiken cards five cards. "Hmmm Tornado wall, Pot of greed, Big wave small wave, Yomi ship and Spike Seadra. Not to bad" he thinks to himself "Now I play Pot of greed!" Aiken yells out and draws to more cards " A legendary ocean and Rush recklessly" he thinks to himself again. "Now I'll summon a monster into defense mode!" he says as he summons his Yomi ship to the field in attack.

"That's attack mode... " Pegasus says and Laughs

"Damn! I meant attack mode! Now I play my Legendary ocean and set two more cards face-down. Then end my turn!" Aiken yells over to Pegasus.

Pegasus cards six cards and starts his turn "Looks like my victory comes already Aiken-boy! First I'll play my Harpies feather duster to destroy all of your magic and trap cards. Next I'll play Change of heart. to take control of your Yomi ship. Next I activate my Toon World, At the cost of 1000 life points." Pegasus says as his life points drop to 5000.

"HA I'm in the lead now." Aiken yells out proudly.

"I'm not done yet! Next I'll play my Tribute doll. This allows me to play a monster that needs two tribute for the cost of one tribute. But I can't attack this turn." Pegasus says as he tributes the Yomi Ship for a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. As a small blue dragon appears on the field and begins posing in different positions. "Next I'll set on more card face down! Now I end my turn." Pegasus says

"A toon monster? Nire told me about these! They can attack me directly... but they lose 500 life points every attack... But they have a major weakness... they can't live without Toon world!" Aiken thinks as he draws a card "Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Hahaha Peggy-boy I just drew the one card that can destroy your little Toon monster. It's Heavy storm!" Aiken yells out even over the crowd.

"Yeah go Aiken!" "Go you got him now!" "Go for the kill!" the Crowd yells back. 

Aiken looks around to she if he can see Nire. He see's Nire over talking to Bakura. "She's hugging him! He's putting his arm around her!" Aiken thinks to himself. Aiken looks over again and Nire hugs Bakura so that Bakura's face is resting on her breasts. "What the hell!" Aiken yells out.

"Are you going to play your cards Aiken-boy?" Pegasus says and looks at Aiken blankly.

"Oh... yeah the duel, Okay I'll play Heavy storm!" A giant hurricane starts by Aiken but stops. "I play magic Drain, discard a magic card from your hand to let your Storm work!" Pegasus says and smirks

Aiken is looking over again at Nire "No!" Aiken says

"So you won't discard the card. Fine your heavy storm is destroyed!" Pegasus says while laughing

"What wait! I can throw a card away! I missed that! Go back!" Aiken says frantically

"To late you said No." Pegasus says back.

"Your Cheatin!" Aiken yells at Pegasus.

Pegasus laughs and draws a card. "Ha my turn now. I'll play my Berserk Gorilla! He has 2000 attack power! Now both of my monsters attack Aiken for 5000!" Aiken's life points drop down to 1000 and Pegasus's drop to 4500.

"My turn huh? Okay Heart of the cards! Heart of the cards! Heart of the cards!" Aiken yells out as he picks up his card "FUCK! A god damn nuzzler! Piece of shit! I end my turn..." Aiken says as he looks down.

"That was easy!" Pegasus says, and draw his next card "Gorilla attack him!" Pegasus Gorilla bashes it's own chest and spits out a fireball draining Aiken remaining live points. Pegasus walks over to Aiken and takes one of his cards with his name on it. "I'll leave you with the card from your deck. I don't need anything YOU'D have anyway." Pegasus says and walks away.

Aiken walks over to Nire and Bakura. "Did you see my Duel Nire? It was for you." Aiken says still holding is head down in shame.

"Aiken you really are pathic! What did I tell you about dueling! I think you should just go back on the boat now!" Nire says Releasing Bakura and looks at Aiken, then puts her hand on his shoulder

"Don't touch me... I don't need you! I'll duel who I want! I'll see you in the finals! I'm going to go get my six victory's today! Without your help!" Aiken says as he pushes Nire's arm away and runs off into the forest looking for a new duelist to challenge.

"Bakura I gotta go find him before he does something stupid! Can you help he search for him?" Nire asks

"Sure" Bakura simply replys with. They both walk in the direction Aiken ran off in "And hopefully my Servant will find him and knock him out of the Tournament!" Bakura's evil side thinks to itself.


	4. The Wrath of Aiken

Aiken continued running until he was out of breathe. "Grrr I need to win six duels without losing anymore. Maybe I should only duel new duelists, But If I lost it would look even worst... Screw it! I'm just gonna challenge the next duelist I see!" Aiken says aloud and smashes his fist against a near by tree. Aiken sees the out line of two people walking his way through some bushes. Aiken jumps infront of there way "I Challenge you to a duel!" And points toward one of them.

"You challenge me. Aren't you the kid that just lost to Pegasus." The young man says

"Pshhh I let him win, I wanted to start the tournament at a disadvantage. To give everyone else a chance." Aiken says cockily.

"Yeah right Kid! Out of my way!" The guy says and pushes Aiken to the side.

Aiken challenges every duelist that walks by, but they all refuse. "Oh Hello there Aiken is it...? A voice comes from behind him.

"Yeah I'm Aiken." He turns and says

"I'm Mako Tsunami. During your last duel I noticed you use water type monster right?" Mako says

"Yeah well I try to use sea serpents. But I don't have that many of them." Aiken says and sighs.

"Ah lift you head up. Here take this monster, I just won it. It's a water type monster but I don't like to change my deck during a tournament. It's a Leiva Dragon, he was 2600 attack and is a Sea serpent." Mako says and passes Aiken the card

"Hey thanks!" Aiken says and looks at the card. "I can show you show pretty powerful Combo's with your cards if you'd like?" Mako says and takes out his deck.

"You would! Thanks!" Aiken says and takes out his deck. For quite a while Mako shows Aiken some Water combos. "Awesome I want to try to challenge someone now!" Aiken says excitedly

"Ah there are many duelist over in a open field about 5 minutes that way." Mako says and points over in the direction he came from.

"I'll win my six duels over there!"Aiken yells and runs off then turns back and waves to Mako.

"Hey its that loud one!" Aiken thinks to himself before he walks over toward Joey. "Joey wheeler! I challenge you to a duel!" Aiken yells so everyone can hear.

"Wha... Why should I duel you. You already lost." Joey says back

"Oh Gonna run like a dog with it's tail between it's legs." Aiken say tauntingly

"I AM NOT A DOG! I accept!" Joey yells.

"You can go first doggie!" Aiken says as a smile wipes across his face.

Joey glares back at Aiken and draws his first cards. "Great this first hand should defeat you! Just like Pegasus did." Joey taunts. "Now I'll play my Marauding Captain, he's special ability lets my summon another monster who's star level is under 4. I chose to summon my Baby Dragon. Next I'll set two cards face down." Joey says, as a Soldier holding two swords and a small dragon appear on the field.

"My turn!" Aiken yells and draws his six cards. "Awesome! I got my Gagagigo, Unshaven Angler, Premature Burial, Terraforming, Tornado Wall and Sujin! I got some off the card combo's Mako showed me" he thinks to himself. "I'll start off my playing Terraforming! This lets my take a field card from my deck and add it to my hand! I'll take my Legendary ocean!" Aiken says and takes a card from his deck. "Now I'll summon my Unshaven Angler and play Legendary ocean. I'll also set one card face down!" Aiken says as a Giant fish with huge teeth appears on the field. "And my Monsters attack power goes up by 200 points! Boosting him to 1700! Now Unshaven Angler attack his Captain!" Aiken yells out.

"Not so fast! I'll play both my facedown cards! Go Graceful dice and Skull dice!" Joey yells. Two monsters appear holding dice. "The Red dice is how much attack power your monster loses! So anywhere from 100-600! The blue dice is how much my monster gains! So 100-600 again! Feeling lucky?" Joey says. Both dice are dropped, The Skull dice rolls a four and the graceful dice a one.

"So... I lose 400 attack and you gain 100?" Aiken asks.

"Yeah so 400 off your 1700 is 1300." Joey says counting on his fingers

"And 100 added to your 1200 is 1300. So its a draw?" Aiken asks. 

"Yeah guess so... Both of our monsters die." Joey says back.

"Okay your turn doggie." Aiken says.

"Stop calling me a DOG. Time for you to lose some real life points!" Joey says back angrily as he draws a card. "Yes just the card that can help my do some damage to your life points! I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight!" Joey says and slams his card onto the duel disk. Just then a Armored knight appears on the field. "Now Gearfried and Baby Dragon attack his life points for 3000! That'll cut half your life points!" Joey says and watches the monsters attack. "What! Wait your life points didn't go down!" Joey yells in amazement.

"I guess a little puppy dog like you would understand I had a trap set. My Tornado wall trap reduces all your attacks to 0!" Aiken says back to Joey. 

"Wait your cheating kid! Tornado wall only works if 'Umi' is on the field!" Joey yells back in protest.

"Dumb little Dog! My Legendary ocean counts as Umi!" Aiken says back.

"So your card thinks its a different card... I'm confused, but I guess I'll end my turn." Joey says back.

"Good my turn!" Aiken says and Draws a card. "Yes my Graceful Charity!" Aiken yells out.

"Is that Aiken I just heard yelling?" Nire says to herself and heads or toward the field The duel is taking place in.

"Ha now I'll discard my two Sujin to the graveyard!" She hears again before she see's Aiken and Joey dueling.

Nire runs over to the area they're dueling at. "Aiken what are you doing! You can't beat Joey Wheeler!" Nire says to Aiken

"Nire please! I know I can win.. and I don't need you to help! So either stay and cheer me on, or go find Bakura and help him duel!" Aiken says to Nire.

"But... Fine! I'll just watch you lose!" She says and backs off a few steps. "He's serious.. He never talked to me like that before." She thinks to herself.

"Okay so now Nire's here, I can show her I can duel. Now I have Gagagigo, Premature Burial, Monster Reborn and Leiva Dragon." He thinks to him themselves. "I got you now! First I'll play Monster Reborn and take back a Sujin! Next Premature Burial to revive the other Sujin! Now I have tow monsters with 2700 attack." Aiken says and two massive blue creatures appear infront of him. "Sujins! Destroy his Baby Dragon and his Knight! Aiken yells and points towards Joeys monsters. Aiken's two Sujin's slam their fists into the water and a tidal wave destroys both Joey's monsters.

"No I lost 2600 life points and both of my monsters..." Joey says rather shocked by Aiken's move. Joey draws he next card. "Damn! I'll set one card face down and end my turn."  
Joey says and sighs.

Aiken draws a card. "I'll play the monster I just drew! I Summon Giga Gagagigo!" Aiken yells as a Giant Half Metal reptile surfaces from the water. "With my field power bonus my monsters attack in 2650. And he's ready to destroy any evil Due'r who stands infront of him!" Aiken says and looks at Joey "Notice his star level Doggie?" Aiken Tauntly asks Joey

"Its a level 5 monster! But you didn't Tribute for it! Now your cheating!" Joey yells and starts to flip out.

"Calm down Joey. He's Legendary ocean has another Ability. Not only does it power up his monsters 200 attack and defense, and Also counts as Umi, It reduces all water monsters star level by 1. So level 5 monster down down to level 4 now." Yugi says.

"Ah isn't that cute the puppy has a little owner who tell him about cards!" Aiken taunts 

"Your dead after this duel me and you! One on one in a fight! Come on Punk!" Joey yells at Aiken

"Joey calm down, if you fight you'll get thrown off the island." Yugi says to Joey again.

"Your right Yug, this kid isn't worth getting kicked out for." Joey says to Yugi and starts to calm down

"Pssssh your just scared Joey." Aiken says to Joey again.

"I never knew Aiken was his evil... and Taunting. Plus he's doing good in this duel. I could learn to like him a bit more." Nire thinks to herself.

"Now! Attack Joey directly!" Aiken yells "Its not that easy! Go Scapegoats!" Joey yells and plays his face down card. Four goats appear and three get destroyed by Aiken's monsters. "Not bad." Aiken says.

Joey draws a card "Great I play Pot of greed!" Joey says as he draws two more cards. "I'll play my Sogen Field! This destroys your Legendary ocean and gives me the field advange. Now I'll play my Panther Warrior and equip him with a Lighting Blade. My Panther has 3000 attack and all your Water monsters lose 500 due to my Ligthing blade." Joey says as a Black Panther in armor appears on the field holding a sword made my Lightning. "I Gotta offer a monster to let my panther attack. Good bye Scapegoat!" Joey says as his Panther absorbs the scape goats energy. "Attack his weakened Giga Gagagigo its only was 1950 attack!" Joey yells as the Panther Warrior easily cuts through Aiken's monster.

"I knew he couldn't win, He put up a great effort though. I guess Aiken's the first to leave the island." Nire thinks to herself again.

Aiken life points drop down to 4950. Aiken draws a card. "Wait its not over! I can't Belive I drew it! I got Another Legendary ocean!" Aiken says as he jumps up. "I play Legendary ocean! That takes your Panthers attack down to 2800! I can Tie that much! I'll Tribute a Sujin for my Leiva Dragon! Who was 2600 plus another 200 for my Ocean the same as your Panther!" Aiken says

"Your an Idiot Aiken! Did you Forget about that Sword it powers your monster down 500! Your only at 2300 attack!" Nire yells

"What!" Aiken says back Stunned.

Joey begins to Laugh. "Don't Laugh Joey! Watch out Leiva Dragon is very powerful but removing his Legendary ocean from the field Leiva Dragon can destroy every card on the field but himself!" Yugi yells out to Joey

"Wha.. WHAT!" Aiken, Joey and Nire yell out at the same time.

"I can Do that... YES!" Aiken says as he removes the card from the field. A giant wave of water destroys everything only the Leiva Dragon is left standing. "Leiva Dragon Direct attack for 2600!" Aiken says and watching Joey's life points drop to 800.

Joey draws a card. "No... You win Aiken. I surrender I can't beat a monster with that much strength." Joey says and walks over to Aiken. Joey passes Aiken a card with his name on it.  
"There and now pick a card from my deck to have." Joey says and Shows Aiken the deck.

"No, I can't Joey... I only won because of your Friend. I didn't know I could even do that." Aiken says and cracks a smile.

"Hey you didn't call me a dog or a little puppy!" Joey says and looks at Aiken.

"Your such a freak... I think you like being called a dog. Dog-boy!" Aiken Taunts back.

Aiken and Joey laugh then Joey turns to Yugi. "So you lost my the duel huh!" Joey says as he puts Yugi in a head lock and starts messing with his hair.

"Aiken... I'm Proud of you, you really can duel. I'm sorry" Nire says to Aiken

"Sorry enough to give me a nice big kiss?" Aiken says as he puts his arm around Nire.

"Don't even think about it." Nire says and backs playfully hits Aiken in the arm. "Maybe if you can defeat me in the finals, or my Bakura" Nire says and begins laughing.


	5. Yugi lost

So Nire, Guess what?" Aiken asks as a smiles comes across his face.

"What is it?" Nire asks back.

"I'm farther in the tournament then you are! I have a win, and you still never dueled." Aiken says. "Your Right. I should get my six cards soon. Yugi I challenge you!" Nire says as she turns and points at Yugi.

Yugi walks over to Nire. "I'll Accept. I'll get revenge for Joey's loss." Yugi calmly says back.

Nire bends over and whispers to Yugi "I know your little secret and if you transform into your Yami form, I'll know and you lose because I only Challenge you." She whispers and puts her duel disk on. Yugi stares blankly as he puts he duel disk on. "Lets Go Yugi! I'll even let you start!" Nire says.

"Hmmm This could prove to be good! Lets see if she can duel as good as she said before!" Bakura thinks to himself as he see's Nire start to duel from the forest out of sight.

Yugi draws his cards. "I'll start off by placing one monster in defense mode! Then set another card face down. That'll end this turn." Yugi says.

Nire draws her cards. "Hmmm pretty good first hand. Needle Wall, Needle Ceiling, Coffin Seller, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Book of Moon and Sangan." Nire thinks to herself. "I'll start off my settings four cards face down. Next I'll summon my Sangan to attack mode." Nire says as a Large hair ball shaped monsters appears on the field. "Now my Sangan Attack his Defensive monster." Nire says rather calmly. Nire monster jumps jump and attacks Yugi defense mode monster. Yugi's monster card blows up when Sangan attacks it.

"My Kuribo!" Yugi yells out.

"Don't worry Yug. Just let the heard of the cards guide you!" Joey yells to Yugi to encourage him.

"Heart of the cards is nothing but Cheatin! Damn Dog. Why didn't the heart of the hearts help you! You know why! This game is all talent!" Aiken says to Joey.

"If it were Talent! You wouldn't have gotten off the Boat!" Joey yells back at Aiken.

"What! You wanta start something!" Aiken yells back and gets in Joey face. Joey and Aiken grab each other and begin to fight.

"...Its your play Yugi." Nire says back and looks at Aiken and Joey fighting.

"Right!" Yugi says drawing a card. "Ha great! I got Snatch Steal. Now I'll take Control of your monster!" Yugi plays his card and Sangan comes over to Yugi's side of the Field. "Now I'll Tribute your..." Yugi says before Nire cuts him off "Wait. I activate my Book of moon. Sangan now goes to Face-Down Defense, and everyone knows you can't equip monsters when they're face down. So your Snatch steal is destroyed and Sangan Returns to me." Nire says as if nothing has happened.

"Well if you put it that way. I'll just destroy your Sangan! As I summon the Skilled Dark Magician!" Yugi yells, as a Magician wearing Black robes and holding a black rod appears. "Now Destroy the Sangan!" Yugi says as His Magician blasts a stream of black magic into the Sangan. "That'll Activate my Needle Wall. Plus when Sangan is destroyed I get a monster with 1500 attack or less to my hand. I'll chose my Night Assailant." Nire says. Nire then picks up her next card. "Now My Needle wall takes affect! Counting over from your deck there are five spaces. Your Magician is in the third slot. So If I roll a three he is destroyed." Nire says as a Giant dice appears and drops. This dice lands on a six.

"Yes! My Magician is save." Yugi proclaims

"Not yet he isn't. Six is a re-roll." Nire says and watches the Dice drop again. The dice hands on three this time. "Hmmm your monster is Destroyed. That activates my other trap. Coffin seller, everytime a monster goes to your graveyard you lose 300 points." Nire explains and watches Yugi's life points drop to 5700. "Now I'll summon my Neo the Magic Swordsman. Then I activate Card Destruction." Nire says and discards one card from her hand and draws a new one.

"What no! I had four cards in my hand. Three of them were monsters... That means I lose another 900 life points." Yugi says and discards his hand to draw a new one. "Hmmm I think I'll play the new card I drew. Go Mystical Space Typhoon. Destroy Yugi's set trap." Nire says as a small bolt of Lightning destroys Yugi's trap.

"My Mirror Force!" Yugi says.

"Wow she's pretty good..." Joey says as he releases Aiken from a head lock.

"Not as good as me... But Damn she's destroying his every play." Aiken says and drops Joeys shoe he was about to hit Joey with.

"Now Neo, directly attack Yugi's life points for 1700." Nire says. As Yugi's Life points drop to 3100.

Yugi draw a card to start his turn. "Seems as if I'll have to take care of you now." Yugi says to Nire and smiles. "I'll play Dark Magic curtain! This card halfs my life points! But Summons a Dark Magician from my deck! Next I'll Play Monster Reborn! To Revive my Dark Magician girl. Thanks to your card destruction! And Finally I'll Active my Dark Magic Ritual! To summon the Magician of Black Chaos!" Now I have all of my strongest Magicians you can't stop me!" Yugi Yells.

"You got him now Yug!" Joey yells in excitement.

"Shut up Doggie! Nire can stop him... I hope." Aiken says as he slaps Joey in the back of the head.

"I'll activate Needle Ceiling. This card can only be played if four or more monsters are on the field. All face up monsters die." Nire says as Thousands of Needles fall on every monster.

"She seems so cold and heartless dueling. I like it" Bakura Says to himself and laughs.

"Hey so If Yugi was at 3100." Joey says

"And he Paid half so... 1550." Aiken adds

"And he just lost 900. He only has 650 left!" Joey and Aiken both yell.

"It's my turn now?" Nire asks Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi Replys.

Nire draws a card "This duel is over. I just drew my Ancient Elf. Now I summon it and Attack you directly Yugi." Nire says as Yugi's Life points drain to nothing. Nire walks over and takes the Card With Yugi's name on it. "Now let my see you deck Yugi." Nire says

"Wha! Your gonna take one of Yug's cards!" Joey yells out.

Yugi passes Nire the deck and She takes out the Dark Magician. "No please not that card!" Yugi pleads.

"Nire you can't take his card! That's not right!" Aiken says.

"Okay I'll make you a deal Yugi. If you and reach the card you can have it." Nire says as she holds the card above Yugi's head just out of reach. Yugi jumps up a few times before he grabs the card from Nire's hand.

"Thank you.." Yugi tells her.

"Nire I'm soo Proud of you! You should get a nice kiss from me!" Aiken says.

"Dream on, Aiken." Nire says and begins to laugh.

They Hear some clapping from the woods as Bakura reveals himself. "Nice Duel Nire. I really like your deck." Bakura has as he walks closer to the group.

"Hey you! Bakura! You better stay back now before I give you another whooping!"Aiken yells out.

"Your the Mad-man that Punched Bakura on the boat?" Joey says and looks at Aiken.

"You know Bakura?" Aiken asks Joey

"Yeah, He's one my my close friends." Joey says

"Oh so the puppy has more little friends teaching him how to duel." Aiken taunts Joey again as Joey puts Aiken into another head-lock

"Did you enjoy, my duel that much?" Nire asks Bakura.

"Yes I did very much! I want to help you celebrate. Why don't Me and you go for a walk later tonight?" Bakura asks Nire.

"Okay." Nire replys quickly.

"What! No way! What about me! I'll get lost! I need you to show me the island Nire!" Aiken says shaking Joey off.

"Its only a little walk Aiken, There's nothing to worry about." Nire says back to Aiken "It's not as if we're getting Married... yet anyway." Nire says and moves closer to Bakura and smiles at Aiken.

"MARRIED! WHAT NO! WHAT ABOUT..." Aiken begins yelling

"Us? Oh don't worry Aiken. I'll send you an Invite." Nire say as she pokes Aiken and begins laughing.

"Gah!" Aiken yells out.

"Anyway Joey and I have to get going we gotta make up for the losses we got now." Yugi says and starts to walk away.

"C'ya Later Aiken, You to Nire." Joey say and chases after Yugi.

"Come on we gotta find some more people to duel!" Aiken says and jumps up into the air.

"Don't Worry you'll have someone to duel tonight! When I take Nire out for that walk. You'll meet my servant Bonz. And He'll destroy you Aiken! NO one hits Bakura and faces no Wrath!" Bakura's evil side thinks to himself yet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah Side notes.

For everyone wondering what Aiken and Nire look like, we got some pics!You have to fill in the spaces in the links because fanfiction hates links (You know between the dot Com and stuff)

Nire  
img.photobucket . com /albums/v484/Hiso-chan/nire-sketch.jpg

Aiken  
img.photobucket . com/albums/v484/Hiso-chan/Aiken.jpg


	6. Masked Protectors of the Labyrinth

"Come on Nire, you're slowing me down. Walk faster! We've got to get one more duel in before tonight or we'll never get to the finals." Aiken says and starts to drag Nire along a path.

"Don't worry about it Aiken, we got lots of time to collect the rest of the cards we need." Nire says and stops.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Aiken asks.

"I think I hear footsteps..." Nire says. Suddenly two figures jump out from behind Aiken and Nire.

"Hahaha You fell into our trap, now you shall never escape!" One figure says.

"We will take your cards but you shall not win ours!" The other says out.

"We are the masked protectors of the Labyrinth! Lumis and Dox!" They both proclaim.

"Nire... who are the freaks? I know that Lemis guy, I've seen him duel before...but who's his bald friend?" Aiken asks

"Hahaha I am Dox, Part of the brothers Para-Dox! Para is too weak of a duelist, so I left!" Dox says as he slips on his duel disk.

"And I am Lumis, from the team of Masks! But since the loss of my Master Marik and the demise of my Partner. I was partner-less! Until today!" Lumis says and slips on his duel disk.

"So we challenge you to a team duel! Face the Wrath of the "Masked Protectors of the Labyrinth"!" They both shout towards Aiken and Nire.

"Lets take 'em out!" Aiken says and slips on his Duel disk.

"Aiken... Don't rush into a team duel this fast. Use your head, both of them are great team duelist and we never team dueled before." Nire says and looks at Aiken.

"Come on, it's not like they're that good. Their Partners fired them!" Aiken says and waves for Nire to put on her duel Disk.

"But Aiken, if we lose, you're out..." Nire says. "Put on your duel disk and help me then!" Aiken snaps back at Nire. Nire sighs and slips her duel disk on her arm.

"So the order shall be, Me, Nire, Lumis and Aiken!" Dox says and draws his cards. "I'll start off my playing my Cost-down. By discarding one card from my hand, all of the monsters in my hand lose 2 star levels for the rest of my turn! So I'll set one monster into defense! Then end my turn!" Dox says and discards a card from his hand to the graveyard.

Nire draws her cards. "Oh no! I never drew a single monster! All I have is: Two Coffin Cellar, Ordeal with the Traveler, Cemetery Bomb, Monster Reborn and Robbin Goblin." Nire thinks to herself. "I'll set three cards face down and end my turn." Nire says as Lemis draws his cards. 

"Heh he he Heh Heh, perfect! I'll play the Curse of the Masked Beast, and discard two monsters from my hand. This allows me to summon my Masked Beast. With his 3200 attack, we can't lose." Lemis says, and laughs.

"Not so fast! I activate my two coffin sellers!Since you tributed two monsters, you lose 600 life points, twice! For a total of 1200." Nire says and stares at Lemis.

"A Small price for a 3200 monster!" Lemis says.

"Heh! Wow 3200. I have stronger level 1 monsters then that!" Aiken taunts as he draws his cards. " Not a bad hand! If Lemis wants a power struggle, I'll give him one! I got the perfect cards for it. A Big Wave Small Wave, Yomi Ship, Sujin, Two Rush recklessly and Heavy Storm." Aiken thinks and smiles. "I'll summon my Yomi ship! Then Activate Big Wave Small Wave! This destroys my Yomi ship and lets me summon another water monster from my hand. Regardless of its level! So say hello to my Sujin!" Aiken says as his Sujin appears on the field. "Now I'll set two cards facedown!" Aiken says and singles for Dox to go.

"Now this is the start of your demise! Right infront of your own eyes! I'll Summon my Jarai Gumo! He was 2200 attack, not bad for a level 4 monster, huh!" Dox says as a Giant Spider appears with huge claws.

"Come on Dox attack, or are you afraid of your Gumo's special effect." Nire says and glares at Dox.

"I control my monster and I have no fear! Gumo attack her!" Dox yells as His spider raises his arm to attack. But a coin appears above his head.

"Go on flip for your monster." Nire says.

"What kind of trickery is this!" Dox says confused. "Oh, are you unaware of your monsters new effect?" Nire asks.

"Wha-What is it?" Dox asks back.

"Flip and find out." Nire calmly says.

Dox flips the coin. "I call Heads" Dox mumbles out. The coin Lands on Tails. Nire then points down to Dox's level points as it drains to 3000.

"Your Life points are halved when you call the wrong side, and now I'll play Ordeal with the Traveler. This can block your attack and send your monster back to your hand. You must select one card in my hand and call it: Monster, Magic or Trap. your choice Dox." Nire says and holds out her hand.

"Woah! Nice play Nire!" Aiken yells over.

"You never played a monster! So I'm guessing you kept them all in your hand for this card! I pick monster!" Dox says and points to one of the cards in Nire's hand.

"Wrong." Nire says and shows Dox that it was a trap card.

"Dox you Idiot! Not only did you lose half your life points, but your monster goes back to your hand!" Lumis shouts out.

Nire draws her next card. "Aiken. Is that last card in your hand important to your tactics?" Nire turns and asks Aiken.

"Tactics! What are you talking about? I don't use tactics!" Aiken yells back over to her. 

"Fine, I'll activate card destruction." Nire says as everyone discards their hands and draws the same number of cards discarded. Nire looks around to see that Dox's life points dropped another 1800 points and Lemis's another 600. "Look Aiken! Dox is now down to 1200 life points, and Lemis is at 4200." Nire says. 

"What? How did you do that?" Aiken asks.

"Dox had four cards in his hand. Three of them must have been monsters, and my Coffin seller drains his life points. But Lumis only had two cards in his hand, and only one was a monster." Nire explains. 

"Good enough!" Aiken says.

"I'll now set one card in defense and end my turn." Nire says.

Lumis draws his next card. "Perfect! I'll play a nice little combo. It'll involve all the cards in my hand! I'll start by playing Dimension Hole on--" Lumis starts to explain.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Your masked beast. Got'cha." Aiken says.

"Wrong again. I'm playing it on Dox's Face down monster. Since he has less life points he needs it. Dimension hole removes his monster from the field 'till the end of my turn." Lumis says as Dox's monster gets sucked into a hole in the ground.

"I see your plan Lumis!" Dox says

"Now I play Dark Hole and Heavy Storm!" Lumis yells.

"Hmmm... Good play." Nire says.

"You're Cheatin'! You just destroyed every card on the field! You're retarded! He even killed his own Masked Beast!" 

Aiken yells out as he draws his next card. "Hmmm... Because of Nire I got my Monster Reborn, but I should save it. I'll play the card I just drew!" Aiken thinks to himself. "Lets go, Gagagigo!" Aiken yells out, as a Green Reptile appears on the field with spikes sticking out from its skin. "My Gagagigo was once an evil killer, now he's fighting for good because his heart is pure since he found a special someone. Like me and Nire." Aiken says as he winks at Nire. "And Gagagigo's 1850 attack power is nothing to laugh at either!" Aiken says. "Hmmm... I'll attack Lumis, he did a lot to Protect Dox's facedown monster, so it must be powerful!" Aiken thinks to himself. "Now Gagagigo! Attack Lumis!" Aiken yells out. Gagagigo turns and looks up at Lemis and in a spilt second was slashing Lemis life points away to 2350.

"Now Dox you better come through for us!" Lumis says and watches Dox draw his next card ."I'll start off by Playing Pot of Greed." Dox says and draws two more cards. "Ha! You're about to wish you have never starting playing duel monsters! I'll play Change of Heart and take Aiken's Gagagigo! Then I'll tribute my monster and Aiken's Monster for Sujin! Next I'll Monster Reborn Sanga of the Lightning! Now Premature Burial My Kazejin! Now Remove all three of them to summon my Gate Guardian!" Dox yells out and his life points drop another 800 until they drop to 400.

"Gate guardian...? It that strong of something?" Aiken asks. As Dox and Lemis stare at him blankly

"You've never heard of Gate Guardian!" They ask him.

"No.." Aiken replies.

"Gate Guardian has 3850 attack power. It is one of the strongest cards in the game." Nire says.

"You know everything don't you..." Aiken says and stares at Nire.

"Seems that way, huh?" Nire says and smiles a little.

"Anyway I'll equip Gate Guardian with and Axe of Despair. Bringing his attack to 4850. I'll attack Nire!" Dox yells out as His giant monster attacks Nire's life points, and drops them to 1150.

"My..turn..?" Nire asks.

"Yes! It looks like that hurt you little girl!" Dox says.

"I am NOT a little girl!" Nire says and draws her card. "Aiken, I hate to do this, But do you think you can defeat Lumis?" Nire asks.

"Yeah! He looks like a wimp anyway!" Aiken says back.

"'Cause... I'm taking down that Gate Guardian, but I'll die too." Nire says back and smiles.

"You can't! No one can stop him now!" Dox yells back.

"Yes I can!" Nire says. "Now I'll summon my D.D Warrior Lady In attack mode! Then Equip her with the Black Pendant! Boosting her attack to 2000. But her attack is useless anyway! Warrior Lady attack Gate Guardian!" Nire yells as her monster draws her twin sword and runs at The Gate Guardian. Gate Guardian attempts to step on the Warrior Lady, but as soon and his foot touches her, both monsters disappear. "Your Gate Guardian is removed from the game, but I take the battle damage... so I'm out. But you also lose because when you destroy my monster you destroy her Pendant and when that is gone, you lose 500 life points, and you only had 400. The rest is up to Aiken." Nire says and sits on the ground.

"Looks like its one on one, Lumis!" Aiken taunts "But I play first!" Lumis says back and draws a card.

That's good for this Chapter... don't you just love Cliff hangers?


	7. Masked Protectors of the Labyrinth part ...

Heh, looks like I drew a monster card. It has a good specail effect. I'll just set it down into defense mode." Lumis says.

"You don't have any good monsters!" Aiken yells back and draws a card. "Hmmm I only drew a nuzzler... I guess I'll have to play monster reborn. But what should I take back? My Sujin... Wait... Lumis destroyed his masked Beast, I'd love to beat him with that!" Aiken thinks to himself. "I'll play monster reborn and take back your Masked Beast! Then equip it with a nuzzler, boosting his attack power too 3900!" Aiken yells out.

Oh no... My masked beast is too powerful I can never beat that... Your pathetic Aiken, your monsters aren't good enough you have to use mine." Lumis says back sarcastically.

Aiken stares at Le\umis. "Don't mock me! Masked Beast destroy his monster!" Aiken yells out. The masked Beast walks over to the face down card as it appears

"Cyber Jar! Destroy the Masked Beast! Cyber Jar destroy all monster on the field! Next we both draw five new cards and summon any monster we can! Looks like I got a new hand and I new start of this Duel!" Lumis shoats out.

"But I still got more life points... Idiot!" Aiken says back and stick his tongue out at Lumis. Both draw five new cards and Lumis sets two monsters facedown. "Hmmm I got a Gagagigo, Seaserpent Warrior of Darkness, Legendary ocean, Terraforming and Ragaki." Aiken thinks to himself then summons his two monsters to attack mode. "So can I still attack..?" Aiken asks Lumis. "Yes, your still able to attack my monsters." Lumis says back. "Good! Gagagigo Attack the right one! Seaserpent attack the left one!" Aiken yells out as both of his monsters charge into battle.

"You only destroyed one of them. Your Seaserpent attacked my Shining Abbess, which has the same attack as your monster" Lumis yells and draws a card. Lumis looks at the card he drew and begins to laugh. "Looks like I win!" Lumis says and laughs again. 

"Not A chance you can take off all 6000 of my life points!" Aiken yells

"Watch out Aiken, he says some pretty strong cards" Nire says "Damn I knew I shouldn't have trusted Aiken in this Duel." Nire then thinks to herself. 

"Are you afraid yet Aiken? Ready to cry?" Lemis taunts.

Aiken glares straight back at Lumis "Come on bring it! I'll make the duel sweeter for you! If you beat me I'll give you my whole deck and you can take Nire out on a date!" Aiken says and smiles down at Lemis

"WHAT! I'll kill you Aiken! You don't control me! You can't say who I date! After this duel I'm gonna to kill you!" Nire yells out.

"I'll accept, and If I lose you get both Mine and Dox's cards each!" Lumis says.

. "What... Then we'd be out of the tournament!" Dox mumbles out.

"Fine! Bring it ON!" Aiken yells

"First I'll play Ragaki to destroy all your monsters! Next Monster Reborn on my Masked Beast! The equip him with two Mask of Brutality's powering him up to 5200!" Lumis says

"5200..." Aiken says back and stares at the monster

Lumis Masked beast gathers all of its energy at attacks Aiken directly drooping Aiken down to his nee's and his life points to 800.

Aiken stands up and draws a card. "Heh Graceful Charity..." Aiken thinks and plays the card. Aiken draws three more cards. "I got Legendary Ocean, Terraforming, Ragaki, Giga Gagagigo, Tornado Wall and Change of Heart. But I gotta discard two of them." Aiken thinks to himself. "I'll discard my Ragaki and Terraforming!" Aiken says and rises from his nee's.

"You discarded Ragaki!" Lumis says and begins to Laugh

"Are you THAT stupid Aiken!" Nire yells at Aiken.

Aiken simply smiles. "Now I'll play Change of Heart on your Monster!" Aiken says.

"Your going to defeat me with... my own monster." Lumis says as his eyes widen.

"I'm a better Duelist then that! I Tribute your monster for my Giga Gagagigo!" Aiken says as the Masked Beast disappears and Aiken Armor plated Reptile appears. "Now Giga Gagagigo Attack with Justice Crush!" Aiken yells out as Aiken monster slashes Lumis life points away to 0.

"Wow he looked to heroic doing that..." Dox mumbles out.

"I hope that impressed Nire, my big heroic win and all." Aiken thinks to himself.

Lumis and Dox both hand Aiken and Nire their cards. "Get out of here! I don't wanta see your loser faces anymore!" Aiken taunts them as they walk away

"So Aiken... Are you still going to Promise people they can date me?" Nire asks to Aiken. Aiken turns at looks at her, as she pushes him over and begins to lightly kick him and squish him with her foot.

"I'm sorry... Only I'll date you from now on!" Aiken says out and begins to laugh.

Don't you only Wish I got my Date with Bakura tonight!" Nire says and starts to think about Bakura.

"Oh that loser..." Aiken says and begins backing off from Nire.

"What did you just call him." Nire says and grabs Aiken head and begins to mess up his hair. "Your gonna have to get used to it Aiken... Just wait till me and Bakura get married!"

"Married WHAT? NO!" Aiken yells.

"Huh, you see that annoying yelling one, Bonz. He's your target Defeat him. Wait No humiliate him!" Bakura says to Bonz watching Aiken and Nire from afar. "Yes, Master!" Bonz mumbles back.

Aiken and Nire walks into a dense forest and they see one of the Cabins Pegasus was set up around the Island. "We'll sleep here tonight, Aiken" Nire says.

"Fine... fine... If theres only one bed to we share it." Aiken says and winks at Nire.

"Keep dreaming... And not about me!" Nire says and laughs. They both walk into the cabin and set up camp. After about an hour Bakura comes and picks up Nire for their walk. Soon after wards a knock comes on the door when Aiken opens it there Is a small shadowy figure standing there

"Aiken! We duel now! If you refuse I'll kill you little girlfriend Nire!" the Figure says and waits for a reply.


	8. Welcome to the Graveyard

  
  
"If you even think about touching Nire, I'll kill you shrimp!" Aiken says and blows out the door. Aiken looks at the figure to see he isn't every tall, then put on his duel disk. "I'll defeat you, then Nire will know I'm a hero!" Aiken says again.  
  
"Heh. I know of your wins Aiken, and I now your deck. So either we duel on my field or I'll kill Nire. You can call me Bonz!" Bonz says and walks into the forest waving for Aiken to follow.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking me!" Aiken yells at Bonz.  
  
"Quit asking question we're here! Welcome to the graveyard, Aiken! This will be your final resting place!" Bonz says and walks into a graveyard.  
  
"Ah... are we really gonna duel here...? In a graveyard.." Aiken says  
  
"Don't tell me the mighty Aiken is afraid of ghosts. All of your other Dueling you taunted people... Your not taunting me. Because your to afraid, fear will win me this duel!" Bonz yells "I'll start!" Bonz says and draws his cards. "I'll start off my summoning a Brave Warrior... He won so many victory in battle ghosts began to haunt him. Till one night he took his own life on the very Island... in this very graveyard.... I'll summon Armored Zombie!" Bonz yells out as a Hand reaches out from the ground and a zombie wearing a full suit of armor appears, he is holds a sword and one of his eyes are hanging out of his head.  
  
"Wha..What the hell is that?!" Aiken mumbles.  
  
"Never saw a zombie before Aiken?" Bonz taunts. "I'll also set to two cards face down." Bonz says.  
  
Aiken draws his cards. "Yes! Great hand! I gotta win this duel as quit as possible, these zombies are startin to freak me out. I got a Legendary Ocean, Giga Gagagigo, Yomi Ship, Monster Reborn, Ragaki, and Mystical Space Typhoon." Aiken thinks to himself. "Your zombies are pathetic, I saw scarier monsters on Barney!" Aiken taunts  
  
"Heh Heh Heh. Your not funny..."Bonz says  
  
"Anyway, I'll start off my playing my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set down card closer to the right! Next I'll play Ragaki to destroy your monster. Then Legendary ocean!" Aiken says. "Okay...But now which monster my Giga, or my ship... I can't waist Giga this summon I'll summon my Yomi ship." He thinks to himself.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna play a monster! I'm gonna die of boredom!" Bonz says  
  
"I'm not that lucky! Anyway I'll summon on Yomi Ship!" Aiken says as a Small ship appears with many people rowing it. "My ship here..... is also from the graveyard... it carrying....all...souls to hell" Aiken says.  
  
"Shut up! I'll activate ring of Destruction! Your monster dies and we both losing its total attack power off of our life points." Bonz says. As both players life points drop down to 5000. "My turn?" Bonz asks  
  
"No! I can still play... I'll play Monster reborn to take my Yomi ship by to the field. But I'll play it in Defense mode." Aiken says  
  
"Taking back your dub little ship huh. No matter." Bonz says and draws a card. "Heh I just drew the card that lets me summon my strongest monster! Without Sacrificing. Its Call of the mummy! This card stays on the field and once per turn if I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon any Zombie from my hand. I'll I'll special summon my Despair from the Dark! He was 2800 attack points, and I can still normal summon another Zombie! I'll summon Dragon Zombie!" Bonz yells out and slaps two monster on his Duel disk. A shadow raises about 20 feet from a near by gravestone, then two arms shoot out from it and a face. "This is my Despair from the Dark! He is made up off all the despair in the world!" Bonz says and laughs. As a rotten dragon head appears out of the ground, half of its flesh missing. "Ever wonder what happened to all the dragons in the world. Meet the last one!" Bonz says. "Now Despair from the Dark destroy his Yomi ship!" Bonz says  
  
Aiken begins to laugh as Bonz's Despair from the Dark eats the Yomi Ship. "I guess you don't know my Ships effect. When he dies what ever monster that killed him goes too!" Aiken says as a smile comes across his face. "I guess your feeling all the despair now Bonz, I killed your strongest monster." Aiken taunts.  
  
"Your not in any positions to start taunting... Dragon Zombie directly attack Aiken!" Bonz yells out as his Dragon shoots a cloud of purple mist over Aiken. "You lose another 1600 Life points Aiken. Your down to 3400." Bonz says and starts to laugh.  
  
Aiken coughs as the rest of the mist disappears and he draws his next card. "Yeah! my Favorite monster! I'll summon my Spiked Seadra! My Seadra will destroy your monster and sent it back into hell!" Aiken says as a Large shadow appears under the water from the Legendary ocean. "Wait for it... wait for it..." Aiken thinks to himself. Aiken raises his hand into the air the precise moment his Seadra appears out of the water and lets out a giant roar, as spikes appear out out the side of its snake like body.  
  
"...you pose with your monsters...." Bonz says and stares blankly at Aiken.  
  
"At least I don't make background stories for them!" Aiken yells back  
  
"Yes you do! You kept talking about your Gagagigo things destroying evil and meeting people!" Bonz snarls back.  
  
"Leave my Gagagigo's out of this! Or in my next story he might have killed some loser kid in a graveyard!" Aiken yells back.  
  
"Oh, So your monsters would even attack you!" Bonz taunts back  
  
"I'll kill you! don't make fun of me! SEADRA DESTROY HIM!!!" Aiken yells and orders his monsters attack. Aiken's Spiked Seadra hisses and wraps itself around the Dragon Zombie, and releases spikes into the dragon's body as in turns into dust. "You lose 200 points!" Aiken says and Bonz's life points drop to 4800.  
  
"You mean to say... you praised up the snake and even with your field power bonus his only 1800..." Bonz says and begins to laugh.  
  
"Now its on! No one and I mean no one mocks my Spiked Seadra! He's like the heart and soul of my deck... of my life, Everyone calls him useless because he's so weak and normally you have to sacrifice for him... like me useless.... That's why I'm going to prove to Nire and Everyone! I am not Useless! And I can do ANYTHING!" Aiken yells as fire appears in his eyes. "You've just unleashed the rage of the ocean!" Aiken says as a wave splashes up infront of him.   
  
"Your more a freak then me..." Bonz's says and draws his next card. "Remember the effect of my Call of the mummy? I'll Special summon Ryu Kokki!" Bonz says as a giant monsters appears out of the ocean and he is composed of all skulls and bones. "Look is that the head of my Armored Zombie" Bonz says and points at the monster.  
  
"I dunno I need a closer look." Aiken says and stares at the monster.  
  
"Now attack his Seadra!" Bonz yells out while Aiken is still staring at the monster. Ryu Kokki's arm extends out grabbing the Seadra and crushing it, while Aiken falls backwards. "Heh, did my monster scare you! You also lose 600 points!" Bonz says and laughs. Aiken's life points drop down to 2800.  
  
"Hey, that was a cheap trick!" Aiken says and picks themselves off the ground, and then he draws a card. "Good a got my Tornado wall" He thinks to himself and sets it. "Heh Heh Heh Your monster can easily be destroyed! I'll summon my Giga Gagagigo! and he'll.." Aiken says before Bonz's cuts in.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, vanish the evil in my heart... Or something corny" Bonz says  
  
"No he'll crush your dumb gay monster!" Aiken says as The Metalized reptile appears. "Giga Gagagigo Justice crush!" Aiken says as Giga Gagagigo stares at Ryu Kokki then in seconds jumps up and slashes through Ryu Kokki slashing it in two halfs. Aiken looks at Bonz life points as see's them drop to 4450.  
  
"Justice crush... Now your naming attacks.... Do you have any life at all?" Bonz says as he draws his next card. "Fuck... I never drew a monster, But I got Dark Hole!" Bonz's yells and plays it watching Aiken's monster fall into a Black hole. "Now I'll play the card I set before. It's called Book of Life. It lets me summon back a zombie monster from my graveyard and remove a monster in your grave yard from play! I'll Take back my Despair from the dark and remove your Giga thing from play!" Bonz says as Despair from the dark reappears. "You only have 2800 life points left, so this attack will destroy you! As I said Before Welcome to the graveyard, yours and Nire's final resting place!" Bonz says and orders his monster to attack. "What your life points didn't drop!" Bonz says and looks at Aiken.  
  
"Tornado Wall protects me! I take 0 damage from all attacks." Aiken says. Aiken then draws his next card. "Heh Pot of greed! Great draw." Aiken says and picks to more cards up. "I'll set one of the cards I just played and summon the monster to attack mode. Come on out Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness!" Aiken yells and a Giant whale appears with a fortress on it's back. "He may only have 2300 attack, But I'm not gonna lose life points anyway." Aiken taunts and ends his turn.  
  
"Oh your never posed with that one...I'm starting to enjoy the poses." Bonz says and draws a card. "Go Despair attack that whale!" Bonz yells out. Bonz's Despair from the Dark attacks but is shot by The fortress and dies.  
  
"Oh you lose 200 life points Bonz." Aiken taunting says.  
  
"Why?! What did you do!" Bonz says  
  
"I played my Rush recklessly, Its a quick play Magic card and raised my monsters attack by 700 points." Aiken says and draws his next card. "I'll tribute Orca, for Levia Dragon!" Aiken shoats out. Aiken watches the Seaserpent appears out of the water and cause a small wave. "That would have made a nice pose... But anyway Leiva dragon destroy all cards on the field!" Aiken yells as a huge tidal wave wipes everything out. "Now attack Bonz for 2600!" Aiken yells  
  
Bonz draws a card and his life points drop to 1850. "Hahaha I drew my other Despair from the Dark. Now I'll play them, thanks to call of the mummy!" Bonz says and slaps the card down.  
  
"Erm... I destroyed Call of the mummy..." Aiken says trying not to laugh.  
  
"What... you destroy my magic and traps too..?" Bonz mumbles out.  
  
"He destroys everything!" Aiken says back and starts to laugh.  
  
"Shut up.. I didn't know! I end my turn!" Bonz says and prepares himself for Aiken's next attack.  
  
Aiken draws a card. "Bonz, I Welcome you to the Graveyard! Leiva Dragon destroy him!" Aiken says as Leiva Dragon causes a wave that washes over Bonz. "Now gives me your damn card and release my Lovely Nire!" Aiken says  
  
"Here's the card... But I don't have Nire." Bonz says and passes Aiken the card.  
  
"You mean! Someone could be touching her right now! NO!" Aiken says as he grabs the card off Bonz and runs off to find Nire.  
  
"But.. master Bakura... ah never mind.." Bonz says and walks off into the shadows.Nire and Bakura took a small break from there walk and are now talking, while siting under a tree. "Nire, I know we haven't known each other for that long but I lo...." Bakura says before he is interrupted.  
  
"NIRE!" Aiken yells out and jumps by her "Your all right! I knew this Bakura guy was no good! He was going to kill you if I never dueled this little kid! Then the kid took my to a graveyard and i beat him and now your save and alive!" Aiken says hyperly.  
  
"He was just about to say I lo.." Nire says before Aiken cuts her off.  
  
"Probably Loath you. I don't like this guy... Bakura that's not even a cool name." Aiken says  
  
Bakura is still holding Nires hand and now staring at Aiken blankly. "Aiken I'm going to kill you!" Nire says and stands up.  
  
"Ah!" Aiken says and runs back toward the cabin. Nire gets up and starts to chase him.  
  
"Come on Bakura help me!" Nire says  
  
Bakura gets "That Fool Bonz failed! Aiken is still here and I missed out on that girl. I could really like this one. Wonder if she'd become my slave..." Bakura evil side thinks.  
  
As Nire is chasing after Aiken a Figure sides infront of her and grabs her shoulder. "Your my next Victim girly! No one can save you now!" The Figure says to Nire and grabs her covering her mouth so she can't scream. 


	9. Major Riot

  
  
The figure takes Nire to a small opening in the forest and releases her. "So, aren't you gonna scream. I like it better when the girls scream." The figure says and checks Nire out.  
  
"I'll show you who's gonna be screaming!" Nire yells then quickly strikes the Figure in the face, the boots him in the leg.  
  
"Dammit you Bitch! That hurt! Right now we're dueling.. Wait I'm just gonna take your cards!" The Figure says and reaches out for Nire.  
  
Nire smacks him in the face again. "You really are Pathetic. Scared I'd beat you in a duel, so your just gonna take my cards?" Nire taunts and backs away.  
  
"I'm not scared of anything! I just don't want to hurt a pretty girl like you." He says and grabs Nire arm.  
  
"Release her now!" Bakura says standing by a tree.  
  
"You better let her go, Or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Aiken yells out, walking out from behind Bakura.  
  
The Figure looks around at Aiken and Bakura. "Hmmm So the girl wasn't alone.." He says. The figure then reaches over to get a better grip on Nire, But Nire starts to struggle and falls over. Her shirt ripping off.  
  
All three guys slowly look down at Nire on the ground shirtless. "Gah! Stop looking at her!" Aiken yells out and jumps on top of Nire putting his arms around her.  
  
"Aiken what are you doing...?" Nire asks stunned.  
  
"Nire...Your shirt... ripped off." Aiken says looking at her as he covers her. "Come on over by those trees." Aiken says and starts to walk over by the trees still holding Nire close so no one and see her. Aiken releases Nire when she is behind the tree. Aiken then starts to stare at her and a weird smiles washes across his face.  
  
"Aiken?!" Nire says and slaps him.  
  
Aiken blushes. "Ummm Sorry...Here put my shirt on." Aiken says and takes off his shirt and passes it to Nire. Aiken walks out from behind the tree and runs straight at the Figure and tackles him. "I'll Kill you! You Bastard! If you even look at her funny your dead!" Aiken yells and begins punching him.  
  
"Get off Me!" The Figure says slapping Aiken across the chest. then pushing Aiken to the ground.  
  
"Aiken! That's enough!" Nire says, Walking out from behind the tree wearing Aiken's shirt. "This is my fight Aiken.. I can handle it." Nire says to Aiken, then puts on her duel disk.  
  
"Wait... Did you say Aiken?" The Figure asks  
  
"Better believe it! You must have heard of me, beings the expert I am... At everything!" Aiken says and stands infront of the guy.  
  
"Aiken, Its me Riot!" Riot says to Aiken.  
  
"Riot?" Aiken says and slaps him on the back. "I haven't heard from you in years. What's going on this days?" Aiken asks  
  
"I'm an Island eliminator. At least one of us kept our dreams up huh." Riot says punching Aiken in the shoulder. "It's good to see you man, I haven't heard about you since you ran away... your parents spend millions on the search." Riot says.  
  
Aiken looks at him blankly. "...They never would have found me... They probably only did it from the news coverage.... Anyway Lets not talk about that." Aiken says and looks down at the ground.  
  
"....Aiken... I'm sorry to break this up, but I'm going to destroy that friend of yours in a duel now!" Nire says very forcefully.  
  
"Oh yeah... her. So is she your girlfriend or something Aiken?" Riot asks and puts on his duel Disk.  
  
"I'd like to think so...We are pretty close." Aiken says to Riot. Nire stares at Aiken. "Okay... Maybe she's not my girlfriend, But I'd love her to be. We're really good friend." Aiken says.  
  
"Heh, She's a nice one Aiken, The ladies liked you back home too." Riot says and laughs as he turns to Nire. "If she's not your girlfriend, I'm not going to take it easy on her." Riot Says.  
  
"I Said not talk about back home!" Aiken says and glares and Riot.  
  
"Hmmm What could little Aiken be hiding from everyone. I should look into it." Bakura thinks to himself and watches.  
  
"I'm going to start the duel." Nire says and draws her cards. "Hmmm Cemetery bomb, Coffin Seller, two Magician of Faith, Card Destruction. and Book of Moon. I have a killer Combo already." Nire thinks to herself. "I'll start off by playing one card into defense, then set three more cards face down." Nire says and looks over at Riot.  
  
Riot Draws his cards. "This duel is for you Aiken. I'll start by summoning Mechanical Chaser! The outfit him with a 7 Completed and a Fairy Meteor Crush!" Riot says as a giant robot appears then a giant red seven appears on its forehead. "My monster is powered up to 2550, and he can attack through your pathetic defense!" Riot says and laughs.  
  
"Heh, Book of Moon switch his Robot to defense mode, and your equip cards are destroyed" Nire says calmly. Then she draws her next card. "Now I'll activate Coffin seller. Then I'll set another monster into defense and activate Card Destruction!" Nire says as she discards one card and draws a new one. Riot discards three cards and his life points drop 600 points. "Heh, The perfect way to destroy your life points." Nire says and motions for Riot to go.  
  
"Not bad for a girl!" Riot says and draws a card. "I'll summon Another Mechanical Chaser and flip the other one back to attack mode. the equip both with Fairy Meteor crushes!" Riot say and laughs. Two robots appear covered with different weapons. "Attack my creatures!" Riot yells as the Chasers destroy both of Nire's Magician of Faiths. "Ha they only had 200 defense you lose 1650 twice. That drops your life points too 2700." Riot says.  
  
"Wow he's pretty good, Nire prove yourself as a duelist to me now." Bakura thinks to himself. "Go Nire, I Belive in you." He yells out.  
  
"Suck up" Aiken mumbles.  
  
"You may have drops my life points but I get two magic cards back from my graveyard. Meaning Card Destruction and Book of moon come back to my hand." Nire says and draws her next card. Nire looks at the card she just drew. "This isn't my card... Bakura... he must have dropped it in my deck. But this card is so powerful, it could have been Aiken... but Aiken would have made some big speech about it. I'll just find out who owns it after the duel." Nire thinks to herself. 'I'll set a monster into defense mode, then set one card facedown. Then play card destruction. Nire draws one new card. Riot discards one card and loses 300 life points then draws another card. "I'll end my turn here." Nire says.  
  
"Good, I'll end it here too!" Riot says and draws a card. "Heh I'll play Pot of Greed then Graceful Charity, I'll draw five new cards, but I gotta discard two of them." Riot cards and draws his cards. "Just to make you happy I'll discard two monsters, dropping my life points another 600. Then I'll play monster reborn To bring maker my Barrel Dragon. The Premature burial to summon back my Machine King. But I lose 800 life points." Riot says and laughs. Then Riots life points drop down to 3700. "Heh I'm not done yet. I'll summon my Overdrive the equip Barrel Dragon with United we Stand." Riot says as an Army of Machine appear on the field. "I have five monsters on the field so Barrel dragon gains 4000 attack power bring his total attack to 6600! Next Barrel Dragon use your effect and charge up your Cannons!" Riot yells  
  
"Watch out Nire! Barrel Dragon can flip three coins if two of them are heads, he can destroy your monster!" Bakura yells out.  
  
"I knew that... Damn I don't know who to cheer for." Aiken says  
  
Riot looks at the coins and see's two of them are heads and Nire's monster dies. "Now I'm going to direct attack your life points. You should just give up, before I call the attack!" Riot says  
  
"Fuck you." Nire says firmly and prepares herself for the attack.  
  
"Barrel Dragon! Triple Cannon attack!" Riot yells out as his Metal Dragon's cannons start to spin and launch at Nire. A cloud of smoke appears in the middle of the field and the shots disappear. "The the hell is going on?!" Riot asks stunned.  
  
Then out of nowhere the attack reflects and hits Riot knocked him to the ground and draining his life points. "I told you, you should be scared." Nire says and smiles.  
  
"What card did you play?" Aiken asks  
  
"Magic Cylinder." Nire replys and runs over to Bakura and hugs him. "Thank you Bakura. I know you put that card in my deck." Nire says and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"No Problem, I figured you could think of me everytime you played it." Bakura says and moves closer to Nire.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt... But I'm freezing to death! It's cold without a shirt. Can we go back to the cabin now Nire?" Aiken asks and rubs his arms to heating them up.  
  
"Oh I forgot I was wearing your shirt, I guess we can head out. I'll see you tomorrow Bakura." Nire says and faces over by Aiken.  
  
"I'll get my Revenge on you girly!" Riot says and passes Nire one of his cards. "Good night. Maybe we can have the next match." Riot says as he nods to Aiken and walks off to the forest.  
  
Back at the cabin, Nire beings sewing , to try and repair her shirt. "Aiken can I ask you a question?" Nire says and turns toward Aiken.  
  
Aiken jumps into his bed and rolls over to look at her. "Sure." he Replies.  
  
"Riot said something, about your parents looking for you after you ran away... It made me think you never talked about your Parents, or your past at all... I've known you for years and this is the first time I though of it. You have your own place and stuff but you don't even have a job, How can you do this?" Nire says and looks at Aiken.  
  
"Yeah.. I ran away, Open and shut case. The only thing I took was some cloths and my cards." Aiken replies and yawns. Then he gets lays across the bed and closes his eyes.  
  
"Why do all of your cloths have a 'D.H.E' symbol on them?" Nire asks and looks at Aiken's shirt she is still wearing  
  
"It stands for Dark Horizen Enterprises.." Aiken says and yawns again. "Can we talk about this in the morning or something?" Aiken asks back to Nire.  
  
"Sure." she replies

"Nire. Sweet Dreams." Aiken says as he goes to sleep.  
  
"..You to Aiken.." Nire says and looks at Aiken sleeping before she gets back to work on her shirt.


	10. Forest Fire

  
  
"Gahhh ehhhh ohhh. Food.. I smell food." Aiken says as he slowly sits up in the bed. Aiken looks around the room and notices Nire is cooking. "Nire... Food..?" Aiken says toward Nire.  
  
"Oh Your awake! Yes I'm making breakfast." Nire says but doesn't look toward Aiken. Aiken falls back into the bed making rather a loud noise. Nire turns to see Aiken lying in the bed very pale and sick looking. "Aiken are you feeling out?" Nire asks  
  
"Cold.... very cold..." Aiken says and tries to sit up again, but falls back down.  
  
"Aiken... Your sick. I'm going to take care off you all today. Your only sick because you gave me your shirt yesterday. So I'll make breakfast then watch over you till your better." Nire says and touches Aiken's forehead. "Ohhh your freezing. We should try to keep you nice and warm." She says and goes to get a warm cloth for his head.  
  
"Gahhh I'm fine. I just need something to eat." Aiken says and manages to sit himself up in the bed. "Food cures everything. What's for breakfast?" He says and scratches his chest.  
  
"I'm making some pancakes and baking some muffins for later." Nire says and walks back over to the oven.  
  
"I like your new shirt. You must have worked on it pretty late." Aiken says looking at Nire.  
  
"Ohhh never mind that Aiken. Its best for you to try and get some sleep. I'll get you up when your breakfast is done." Nire says and smiles toward Aiken.  
  
"Okay" Aiken says and lays down in the bed, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry Aiken... It's all my fault your sick." Nire thinks to herself and starts to coo breakfast for Aiken. It takes a little while, but Nire finishes making the pancakes for Aiken. She even took the time to make them in the shape of a heart. "Aiken, wake up your breakfast is done." She says and gently shakes Aiken to wake him up.  
  
"Ohhh pancakes..." Aiken says and sits up in the bed. "Ohhh even better heart pancakes. Are these because you love me so much." Aiken says and smiles.  
  
"Your lucky you sick, for I would have want to hurt you for saying that." Nire says and laughs a little. Aiken eats the pancakes rather quickly then he tries to get up. "You don't have to get up Aiken, I can get you anything you need." Nire says.  
  
"Can you go to the bathroom for me?" Aiken asks back and laughs.  
  
Aiken and Nire sit at talk for a few hours. Suddenly Aiken's and Nire's eyes meet and they both begin to lean closer to each our. They draw ever so closer when Aiken suddenly falls backward. Nire looks at Aiken blankly. "Aiken... are you okay?" Nire asks.  
  
"Ehhhh agggg.." Aiken mumbles out and he lays still.  
  
"It must be his cold... its worst then I though." Nire thinks to herself and then begins to wrap a blanket around Aiken. "I can't belive I almost kissed him.." She thinks again. Nire walks to the door. "Aiken I'm going to go for so fresh air and maybe a small walk. Will you be okay by yourself?" Nire asks and waiting for a reply.  
  
"Ahhhh I'm not going anyway..." Aiken mumbles.  
  
Nire starts to walk around the forest and is soon joined by Bakura. Nire and Bakura start to talk and continue the walk.  
  
"Erggg ohhh... Air need fresh air... " Aiken says and looks around the room. "Nire... Nire where are you?" Aiken says and stumbles to his feet. Aiken looks around the room and see's no one around. "Nire must have went to win some duels... then go to the castle without me..That's mean... I'll just go and win a bunch now." Aiken says and walks towards the door. "Ohh look at that she made a special muffin for me.. it has a big pink heart on it." Aiken says as he picks up a muffin off the table and eats it. Aiken walks outside and stumbles off into the forest.  
  
_"Attention to all duelist. The Mini-Tournament to prove whom the hottest duelist is about to begin. Come and explain to us why your the hottest duelist, then face off against our champion 'Flame' if you can defeat him, you will be known as the hottest duelist around." _A voice yells from the distance.  
  
"I am the hottest person around...just look at your cute face... I can soo win." Aiken says and walks toward the voice. Aiken finds a small stage and two people standing on top of it. "Gahhh I challenge that flame guy.. I'm the hottest duelist around." Aiken says and stumbles toward the stage.  
  
"We got your next victim, bro." An Other man whispers toward Flame.  
  
"A little Hot shot like you, will never beat the hellish flames my my deck." Flame yells out.  
  
"Ohhh great some loser how talks using fire comment because he says a fire deck or something." Aiken says and puts his duel disk on.  
  
"Yeah... a fire deck. You sure guess it right there, you little spit-fire. I'll accept your little challenge." Flame says and puts on a custom made duel disk.  
  
"Woah your duel disk is a flame..." Aiken mumbles out.  
  
"Specially made for me by Seto Kaiba. I told you spit-fire. You mess with Flame, your getting burnt to a crisp." Flame laughs and says. "I'll start this red hot duel." Flame says and draws his draws. "Ohhh you lucked out. I can't completely burn you this turn." Flame says.  
  
"What the hell are you takes about... you can't win first turn." Aiken says.  
  
"Ohh I forgot to explain, there's special rules to this duel!" Flame yells as the other man attaches something to Aiken's foot, then one on Flame. "Every time your life points drop... This sends a small flame at you." Flame says and looks at it. "Your getting BURNED! I'll start off my playing three Tremendous Fire! Your lose 3000 life points and I lose 1500." Flame says as the Machine attached to their feet shoot flames at both of them. "Heh I'm used to the heat. You should back out now Spit-fire." Flame says.  
  
Aiken opens his eyes after the fire is gone. "I should tell Nire, I was wrong before. Food doesn't cure a cold. Warmth and a cocky duelist will cure a cold. I'm feeling better already." Aiken says and glares at Flame. "Better finish your turn flamer." Aiken says and smiles.  
  
"Punk...I'll show you. Next I'll summon my Solar Flare Dragon to attack mode!" Flames says and a dragon made completely from flames appears on the field. "I'll end my turn." Flame says and laughs.  
  
More flames shoot at Aiken. "What the hell is going on?" Aiken says confused.  
  
"Ohhh I forgot if Solar flare dragon is on the field and I end my turn.. You lose 500 life points." Flame says and laughs.  
  
Aiken draws his cards. "Great I just got my cards and I'm at 2500 life points. I got nothing to stop this guy either. All I got is Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, two Unshaven Anglers, a Tornado Wall, Monster Reborn and Big Wave Small Wave." Aiken thinks to himself. "Fine, I'll start off by summoning my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness to the field, he can easily destroy your monster." A blue fish like soldier appears holding a trident. "Warrior, destroy his dragon!" Aiken yells out, as his Warrior points the trident at Flames dragon and shoots out a burst of water, destroying the dragon. "You also lose 300 life points." Aiken says as Flames Life points drop to 4200.  
  
Flames shoot out at Flame. "Not bad... Normally only I cause flames." Flames says and draws a card. "Perfect I got the Poison of the old man card. This draws forces you to lose another 800 life points!" Flames says as more flames shoot at Aiken. "Next I'll summon another Solar Flare Dragon. Then end you lose another 500 life points." Flame says and Laughs. After the Flames clear from around Aiken his life points drop to 1200.  
  
"This duel is insane... I'm getting burned to death." Aiken says  
  
"If you can't handle the heat, move away from the Flame little spit-fire." Flame says to Aiken.  
  
"If you start talking about Fire again I'm going to kick your ass." Aiken says and Glares at Flame.  
  
"You seem... All fired up." Flame says and looks at Aiken.  
  
"That's it your little Flamer shit!" Aiken says and draws his next card. "I'll play my Legendary Ocean, I just drew then summon my Unshaven Angler!" Aiken Yells say his Giant Water Fish appears out of the water from his ocean.  
  
"Ahhhh I was wondering if this was a water deck... But My Fire's just going to turn your ocean into a wasteland!" Flame taunts  
  
"Whatever. Unshaven Angler Destroy his Dragon!" Aiken yells at his monster. Aiken's giant fish swims toward the Dragon and opens it's giant mouths, full of teeth then eats the dragon in a single bite. "Now my Warrior attack directly!" Aiken Sea Serpent points the Trident at Flame and fires out the attack. After the attack has cleared, Flames shoot out at Flame.  
  
"Woah not bad... No one's ever burned me this much." Flame says and draws his card. "Heh, I'm going to do you a little Favor.... I'm going to give you a monster with 3000 attack power. I'll sacrifice both your monsters for a Lava Golem! Then I'll set this trap card which well finish you off!" Flame says and laughs. A Giant creature made of nothing but Lava appears almost on top of Aiken  
  
Aiken draws a card, and flames shoot out at him. "What's going on this time?!" Aiken proclaims  
  
"My Lava Golem's effect! You lose a 1000 life points, but think you got a 3000 attack monster. It seems like a hot deal." Flame says.  
  
"Stop talking about fire!" Aiken yells  
  
"Cool your afterburners, spit-fire!" Flame says  
  
"And stop calling me Spit-fire!" Aiken yells out  
  
"Ohh the little Spit-fire is flaming mad." Flame taunts  
  
"That's it! Lava Golem Attack!" Aiken yells. Aiken's monster slams its whole body over Flames side of the field, steam appearing everywhere, where the lava mixes with the ocean's water. Huge Flames then shoot out at Flame.

Flame is left standing there his cloths and everything smoking. "Woah... I was Burned. This wasn't happened it years." Flame says as the older guy releases both duelist from the device on them. "Here Spit-fire, You get my card. And you and pick one from my deck too...." Flame says and passes Aiken his name card and his deck.  
  
"Normally I don't take other people's card but... since you gave me that Lava Golem in the duel. I'll take it now. I may need something to start a fire Later." Aiken says and takes the card. "By the way what card did you have set down?" Aiken asks  
  
"Nothing important Spit-fire. I'll take my Lava Golem off you next match. Come on Bro lets go." Flame says and looks at the other guy.  
  
"No one disgraces our family and lives to remember it." The other guys says as he walks off with Flame.  
  
"Freaks" Aiken says to himself and looks at Lava Golem.  
  
"Oh Come on Bakura, Come back to the cabin. I made you a special muffin." Nire says to Bakura pulls him down the road to the cabin.  
  
"Nire.. I have something to tell you.." Bakura says  
  
"You can tell me inside!" Nire says and starts dragging him more.  
  
"I don't Want to say with that Aiken guy around.." Bakura says  
  
"Aiken's only my friend, don't worry about him." Nire says and drags him more.  
  
"He did punch me in the face..." Bakura says  
  
"Ohh I bet it didn't even hurt. Aiken's Not really a strong guy." Nire says and pushes Bakura in the cabin  
  
They Both look around and don't see Aiken or the muffin. "I though you said he was sick.." Bakura says.  
  
"He is... or was..." Nire mumbles back.  
  
"Anyway I lov..." Bakura mumbles out before Nire interrupts.  
  
"Bakura help me find Aiken... He's sick and its my fault. I don't want him to get hurt." Nire says worried "You can wait to tell me, what you have to right?" Nire asks  
  
"Sure..." Bakura says and sighs  
  
Nire gives Bakura a hug and they both leave. "Bakura you check that way, and I'll check over there." Nire says and points were they should go  
  
"Okay" Bakura says and walks off.  
  
Bakura walks for a little while and then finds Aiken. "You little worm! Again because of you I never told the girl I love her!" Bakura says and grabs Aiken by the shirt.  
  
"You don't love her! I do! You sent that Bonz freak to kill her!" Aiken yells back and pushes Bakura off him and Knocks Bakura to the ground.  
  
Bakura Transforms into Yami Bakura. "Heh. Then lets have a duel for the girls fate. If I win You off the island and its me and Nire left." Bakura says as a smiles wipes across his face.  
  
"And if I win?" Aiken asks  
  
"I'll spare your life and I'll tells her about the Bonz thing. I may even back off. But I'm going to win. So it doesn't matter." Yami Bakura taunts  
  
"You wish! I'd kick your ass in a fight or a duel!" Aiken taunts and puts on his duel disk.  
  
"Maybe If I win, I'll take your Pathetic body too. It does seem fitter then Bakura's body." Yami Bakura says  
  
"Okay.. Now your confusing me. Lets just duel you white haired freak." Aiken taunts  
  
Bakura puts on his duel disk. "Lets make this a shadow game!" Bakura says as the area around both of them gets very dark.


	11. Shadow game

  
  
"What's a shadow game?" Aiken asks  
  
"It's very similar to a normal duel, Cept when you play a monster it drains some of your life force and when I destroy your monster you'll feel it too. Oh and they most important thing. When you lose your trapped here forever, Or until I release you. But in your case Forever." Yami Bakura says and draws his cards. "I'm going to go first. And I'll start off by Summoning La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" Yami Bakura yells out, as A green cloud of smoke appears and leaves behind a lamp, then a large green genie comes from the lamp.  
  
"Ohhh do you get three wishes with that monster too. He is a genie and all." Aiken says and smiles  
  
"Heh your jokes aren't going to throw me of my game. I know how you play I saw every duel you were in Cept the Bonz one and Bonz told me everything that happened. Every duelist looks at you and see's an easy win and your taunting makes you look even dumber. Then you destroy them. Cept with Pegasus you were watching me and Nire more then your duel." Yami Bakura says  
  
"Yeah... Oh you sure figured you that plan.... Heh Heh Heh." Aiken says and looks at Yami Bakura blankly.  
  
"Anyway, I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Yami Bakura says.  
  
"You might as well quit now." Aiken says and draws his cards. "Cool I got some pretty good cards. Yomi ship, Big Wave Small Wave, Tornado Wall, Malevolent Nuzzler, Giga Gagagigo and Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness." Aiken thinks to himself. "Heh I'll start off my summoning my Yomi Ship. Next I'll activate my Big Wave Small Wave to destroy My Yomi ship and let me summon another water monster from my hand, and I'll chose my Ocra!" Aiken yells out as a Giant wave destroys his ship and another wave bring in a large whale with a Fortress build onto its back.  
  
"You mocked by monster. Then you summon an over sized Tuna." Yami Bakura taunts.  
  
"Don't mock my monsters!" Aiken says and glares at Yami Bakura. "I'll show you what my Tuna can do. Your Genie is going to wish he can escape." Aiken says. Aiken then waves his hand at Yami Bakura's Genie. "Take it down Orca!" Aiken yells. Soon Aiken's whale swims over by the genie and points its canon at the genie. "FIRE!" Aiken yells out as the Whale shoots and destroys Yami Bakura's La Jinn. "Oh you also lose 300 points." Aiken says and looks at Yami Bakura.  
  
"Wow 300 points I hardly feel that much." Yami Bakura says and draws his next card. "Oh and Aiken remember you asked before if my La Jinn grants wishes. He Does but only two. Maybe I should use them." Yami Bakura says and glares at Aiken.  
  
"You can't use his powers I killed him." Aiken says back and watches Yami Bakura very closely.  
  
"Oh can't I?" Yami Bakura says and begins to laughs. "La Jinn I had you to grant me my first wish! I Command you return from the dead!" Bakura yells out as his La Jinn appears on he field and screams. "Ah the 'call of the haunted' sounds nice doesn't it." Yami Bakura says and smirks.  
  
"I know I look dumb... but I'm not that stupid. You played Call of the Haunted I watched you hit the button to activate it." Aiken says and smiles. "Oh Genie grants good wishes." Aiken says.  
  
"He still has one more wish. Now La Jinn Transform yourself into a stronger monster." Yami Bakura says.  
  
"Your little scare tactics won't work. Bonz tries to scare me too... So just sacrifice La jinn already." Aiken says  
  
"Hmmm Your no fun are you, you worm. Lets Have some fun huh Aiken." Yami Bakura says and holds up two cards. "Pick one, which ever you pick my monster will turn into. Oh and for some added fun. One of them is stronger then your monster and the other weaker. So chose carefully and you may live." Yami Bakura Taunts  
  
"Your definitively Cheatin' They're both stronger. I know cheaters when I see them." Aiken says back.  
  
"I wouldn't cheat. Just pick one." Yami Bakura says back to Aiken quickly  
  
"Well.. In a duel for the one I love I'll put all of the faith I have into the heart of the cards and chose the.. RIGHT ONE!" Aiken says and points to the card.  
  
Yami Bakura Starts to laugh. "You must not have much faith. I'll summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des!" Yami Bakura yells out as his La Jinn turns into Green figure then Skull marked robes appear on him, then the monster takes a drink from a wine glass he has.  
  
"So... he's going to drink and drive and try to hit me or something." Aiken says  
  
"Heh Think what you like. Ha Des Destroy that whale!" Yami Bakura yells out as his Monster grabs Aiken's whale and begins to crush its face. Aiken whale begins to bleed and Ha Des lets the blood drain into his wine glass before he tosses the whale to the destroy destroying it. "My Monster is much like me. He enjoys watching his opponents suffer. you also lose 350 life points." Yami Bakura say and smiles  
  
Aiken falls to his nees and grabs his face. "I feel what you do to my monsters..." Aiken says as he touches his face and feels a small cut. "This is crazy! Quit this Shadow game thingy now!" Aiken yells out.  
  
"We can quit now... but then you forfeit and I win Nire." Yami Bakura says and smiles  
  
"Not a chance! I'll do anything for Nire." Aiken says and draws his next card. "Heh I drew my other Yomi ship when his Ha Des attacks this, I'll kill his monster." Aiken thinks to himself. "I'll set one monster card into Defense and end my turn." Aiken says to Yami Bakura   
  
"I hope you don't expect your that pathetic monster to save you." Yami Bakura taunts and draws his next card.  
  
"My Monster isn't Pathetic. Just attack it and find out." Aiken says and smirks  
  
"All your monsters are Pathetic like you! I'll summon a monster that may help you in this duel. My Bistro Butcher!" Yami Bakura yells out and a Purple fiend appears wearing a chefs outfit soaked in blood. he carrys a Butchers knife and scrapes it off his other arm which is a hook.  
  
"Let me guess what your going to say next.. 'My monster will help you lose' and then you'll do some bad guy laugh from the movies or something." Aiken says and sighs  
  
"No I wasn't but that did sound good. My Butcher will help you lose this duel! Now Ha Des destroy his monster!" Yami Bakura yells out. Ha Des looks at the defense monster and takes a drink out of his glass, then destroy the monster and fills up the glass again.  
  
Aiken grabs his chest. "I even feel it when I don't take damage..." he mumbles out. "But your going to feel it too... My Yomi Ship destroys any monster that kills it." Aiken says and waves good bye to Ha Des.  
  
Yami Bakura Begins to Laugh. "You should really research cards before you come into a tournament. My Ha Des negates the effects of any monster he or any other fiend kills. Better luck next time. Now Butcher chop Aiken do to size!" Yami Bakura yells out as Bakura's butcher jumps in the air and slashes at Aiken's arm.  
  
"Gah!" Aiken says and grabs his arm. "You play rough...." Aiken says again  
  
"Heh hurry up and draw two cards from you deck. Everytime my Butcher hurts you you gain two cards. See I am a good person, oh and you lose 1800 life points." Yami Bakura says and laughs.  
  
Aiken draws two cards and his life points drop down to 3850. Aiken draws another card for his turn. "Yes Now I'll play Pot of Greed." Aiken draws another two cards.  
  
"...I'm getting bored of watching you draw cards. Make a move." Yami Bakura mumbles out.  
  
"First Off I'll play Ragaki. To destroy both your monsters." Aiken says and smiles. "Next Off I'll summon Unshaven Angler then Play another Big Wave Small Wave." Aiken says  
  
"Blah blah blah don't you have any new moves." Yami Bakura taunts  
  
"As I was about to say this time I summon my Leiva Dragon! Then attack you directly." Aiken yells out and orders his monster to attack. Aiken's Leiva dragon wraps itself around Bakura and begins to crush him until his life points drop down too 3100.  
  
"Ahhhh.. That hurt.. Your the first person to really hurt me in years. Not bad but it won't happen again." Yami Bakura says and draws his next card. "Hmmm I'll remove my three fiends in the graveyard to summon my Dark Nercofear into defense mode and set one card face down then end my turn." Yami Bakura says and smiles. Then a Blue creature rises from the ground carries a small girl's doll and looks at Aiken  
  
"Hmmm what is he planing, I'd better play it safe this turn. I won't summon a monster just yet." Aiken thinks to himself. "Okay Leiva Dragon destroy his Nercofear!" Aiken yells out as his Dragon wraps itself around the Nercofear and begins to crush it. Before the Nercofear is crushed it throws the Doll up into the air. Leiva Dragon destroy the remains of Nercofear as the doll hits him in the head and lands on it, and looks like it is siting on Aiken's dragon. "What the hell is going on?!" Aiken yells out as his dragon swims and stops by Yami Bakura.  
  
"Your monster now belongs to me! No one destroys my Nercofear and gets away scott free." Yami Bakura says and laughs.  
  
"I'll summon my Gagagigo to attack mode then!" Aiken yells back.  
  
"Not so fast! I'll play Bottomless Trap hole!" Yami Bakura says as Aiken's Gagagigo falls into a large hole in the ground.  
  
"No...." Aiken says "I'm going to lose.." He says again and looks down at the ground.  
  
"Woo Nice play Bakura!" Nire shoats out and runs over to watch the duel. "Why are you two dueling?" She asks.  
  
"Nire?! We're... dueling... for you." Aiken mumbles out.  
  
"Correct The winner gets to stay with you and the loser can not talk with you anymore." Yami Bakura says "And we know I can easily beat Aiken." Yami Bakura says and winks at Nire.  
  
"Don't you wink are her, I'll kick you ass you little white haired piece of crap!" Aiken yells out.  
  
"Your what!" Nire says and looks at the two guys.  
  
"Ah shit!" Aiken says and looks at Nire "She's going to kill us!" Aiken yells out and grabs his cards.  
  
"You two are SO DEAD!" Nire yells out. "What am I do you's someone you can just duel for!" she yells again.  
  
"Ah No sorry Ah!" Aiken says and runs off into the forest.  
  
"Don't think your getting away too." Nire says and grabs Bakura shoulder. "We're dueling write now! No one just gets off dueling for me. I'll get Aiken later!" Nire says  
  
"... Hmmm if you please." Yami Bakura says and reinserts his cards into the duel disk.  
  
"And Don't think I'll take it easy on you because I like you." Nire says back to Bakura.  
  
"Same." Yami Bakura replys.  
  
Nire slips her duel disk on and glares at him. "So you do like me." she says. 


	12. Go Nercofear!

"I... never meant... it like Yes okay.. I like you." Yami Bakura mumbles out

"Finally said it huh." Nire says back and draws her cards. "Hmmm not bad Dark Nercofear, Mask of Darkness, Ordeal with the Traveler, White hole, Newdoria and White Magician Pikaru. These should be enough to defeat Bakura." Nire thinks to herself. "I'll start by setting two facedown cards, Then I'll Set a monster into face down defense mode."Nire says and nods for Bakura to go.

"Huh I may like you, but I must destroy you. I'm sorry" Yami Bakura says and draws his cards. "I'll start off my playing my Dark hole to destroy your monster." Yami Bakura says and grins

"Not so fast. I'll activate White hole to negate it." Nire says calmly

"Hmmm I never knew you had such cards. Anyway I'll summon my Headless Knight to the field!" Yami Bakura says as a coffin raises from the ground and a suit of armor walks out. "Knight Destroy her defense monster!" Yami Bakura yells out.

"Hmmm your a sucker for the traps huh. I'll activate my Ordeal with the traveler." Nire says as her trap card rises up.

"I know this card. I gotta guess a card in your hand, and if I guess it wrong my monster returns to my hand." Yami Bakura says

"Hmmm so you've done your homework on the cards in my deck." Nire says back

"I'll say that card is a monster." Yami Bakura says and points one of the cards out.

"Your Correct. Your attack works." Nire says

Yami Bakura's monsters draws out his sword and slashes at the unknown card. "Ha, that was simple." Yami Bakura says and begins to laugh.

"Newdoria drag down his Headless Knight with you." Nire says as an Orange hand grabs Bakura's Knights foot at pulls it down into the ground.

"Your a tricky one aren't you." Yami Bakura says and smiles

"You haven't even seen my dueling skills yet." Nire says and draws her next card.

-----

"Yo! Wass'up Aiken" Joey says and stares Aiken

"Oh Hey Joey, Yugi. I'm watching Nire duel Bakura." Aiken says to them and turns back to watch the duel.

"Can we watch too?" Yugi asks

"Sure, go crazy.... you can also be my body guards if Nire see's me." Aiken says back to Yugi and smiles.

"Wha did you do to upset her?" Joey asks

"...Me and Bakura dueled to see who can ask Nire out." Aiken mumbles back.

"Ohh..." Joey says back.

"Who one?" Asks Yugi

"No one I ran away when Nire came back." Aiken says

"Ahhhh" Yugi and Joey both reply with as they turn to watch the duel.

-----

"I'll summon the monster I just drew. Go Sangan." Nire says as her little fur ball appears on the field and stretches his small green arms and legs.

"What is that...It looks like a retarded Kuribo." Yami Bakura says and sighs

"Heh I'll show you what my Sangan can do. Sangan attack Bakura directly." Nire says as she watches her Sangan charge head first at Bakura and ram into him. "And you lose a 1000 life points." Nire says and cracks a smile.

Bakura's Life points drop down to 5000. "Not Bad. But I'll show you true dueling skill." Yami Bakura say and draws his next card. "Next I'll summon my Arch Fiend Soldier!" Yami Bakura says and laughs. A Purple cape appears on the field and soon a large solider in purple armor appears and throws the cape up in the air. Then lets it land on his back.

"...His monsters... pose more then mine do." Aiken wispers to himself

"And My Archfiend Solider has 1900 attack. Not bad for a level 4 monster, huh. Almost double your attack power." Yami Bakura taunts toward Nire

"That means nothing." Nire says back calmly

Yami Bakura lets out a small grunt noise. "Okay Archfiend Solider assassinate her little Sangan." Yami Bakura says as his monster glares toward the Sangan.

"Remember my Trap? Nire says and looks at Bakura

"Oh that... I'll select that card." Yami Bakura says and points to a card in Nire's hand. "Its a monster." He says

"Correct again." Nire replies

"Arn't I always Correct." Yami Bakura Taunts as the Archfiend Solider throws its cape up in the air then rushes at Sangan easily crushing it with a single punch, then runs back as the cape drapes over his back.

Nire life points drop down to 5100. "Hmmm Not bad But now I'll activate my Sangan effect and take a monster out who has 1500 attack or less and add it to my hand. And I'll take my D.D Warrior Lady." Nire says and takes the card from her deck. She then shuffles her deck and re-enters it to her duel disk. "My turn?" Nire asks toward Yami Bakura

"Go for it, you can't beat my monster anyway." Yami Bakura taunts back to her.

"I am in the lead." Nire reminds him and draws her next card. "Great Magic Cylinder. This should really hurt this life points." Nire thinks to herself. "Okay I'll set on card face down and then set another monster into defensive mode." Nire says and ends her turn.

"Heh I'm not that Dumb, I bet that your D.D Warrior lady is set down there. You plan on removing my Monster from play. I saw your Duel against Those loser double duelists." Yami Bakura says

"Think what you want." Nire says back and smiles toward Bakura

"...Don't look at me like that.. Your just playing with my mind... Aren't you?" Yami Bakura mumbles back as he looks at Nire.

"Maybe I am." Nire replies

---

"Isn't she so great guys." Aiken says and looks at her with love filled eyes

"Why don't you just tell her you like her." Yugi says

"And she is cute." Joey adds in.

Aiken turns and glares at Joey. "What did you just say about my Nire..." Aiken says and hits Joey in the arm.

"Ow... It was just a joke man." Joey says back. and rubs his arms

---

"Grrr I'll summon my La Jinn!" Yami Bakura yells out as his Genie rises up from the lamp. "La Jinn attack the face down monster!" Yami Bakura says as La Jinn makes a dark ball of energy and throws it at Nire's monster.

"Heh" Nire says and Activates her Magic Cylinder. The Energy ball goes into Giant tube that appears then the tube faces down towards Bakura and fires the attack back.

"Ouch... My own card used against me. Nice play." Yami Bakura says as his Life points drop down to 3200. "Heh, Arch Fiend soldier Attack the monster." He quickly says out afterward. Yami Bakura's Soldier throws the cape up again and destroys the face down card. "Hello D.D Warrior....?! What it's Mask of Darkness.." Yami Bakura mumbles out.

"I'll get a trap card back and I'll chose my Magic Cylinder." Nire says and looks at Bakura.

"Hmmm not bad. Now you got your Trap back too. You did a pretty good move." Bakura says

"But your still in the duel, so it could have been better."Nire says and draws her next card. "I'll activate Dark hole to destroy all monster on the field. Which are all yours." Nire says

"Going for the kill huh, Don't worry I like it rough." Yami Bakura says

"I'll special summon my Dark Nercofear to the field." Nire says.

"Dark...Nercofear... But that's my monster..." Yami Bakura mumbles out.

"What don't think I didn't research your deck." Nire says as her Nercofear appears holding its doll. "Nercofear Attack him." Nire says as Her monster runs directly infront of Bakura and holds the doll to his face as the doll comes to life and attacks him. "And That attack reduces your life points down to 1000." Nire says

"Not bad..." Bakura says and draws his next card. "I'll also summon My Dark Nercofear." Yami Bakura says and looks at Nire. "Now I'll activate Ragaki! To destroy your Nercofear." Yami Bakura says and begins laughing as a Giant Lightning bolt destroys the Nercofear and a cloud of smoke on Nire you can do this." Aiken says to himself

As the smoke cloud dissappers. Nire's Nercofear is still syanding there. "Wha..What... How did you do this?! Your Nercofear is still alive?!" Yami Bakura yells out in amazement.

"Don't be a fool, even you should know, I'll take your Nercofear if you kill mine." Nire says back.

"But My Nercofear didn't kill you Nercofear." Yami Bakura says back.

"Its doesn't matter as long as you kill it. Even with a magic card." Nire says.

"I'll end my turn then." Yami Bakura says

Nire draws her card. "Nercofear Destroy your master." Nire say as Bakura's Nercofear destroys him.

"Not bad..Your better then I though." Yami Bakura says

"You let me win... I know your a better duelist then that." Nire says.

"No, you beat me fairly. I said I wouldn't take it easy on you and I didn't." Yami Bakura says back and passes Her, his name card.

Nire takes the cards and looks at Bakura then she forcefully kisses him. "Thank you." Nire says and kisses him again. Bakura looks at her Wide eyed and Blankly. "Huh don't know what to say?" Nire asks

"I could really learn to like this girl, she takes full control of me... I could be her slave." Yami Bakura thinks to himself. "Ah..." Yami Bakura mumbles out before he hears Faint yelling. "Did you know he's watching?" Yami Bakura asks

"Whom..?" Nire replies

"Aiken... He saw the whole thing." Yami Bakura replies

"What...?!" Nire says back and looks at Bakura.

----

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Aiken yells out as Joey and Yugi hold him back. "Let me go!" he Yells again.

"Calm down Aiken, man." Joey says.

"Its okay... You can find another girl." Yugi says.

Aiken turns at glares at Yugi. "Another...girl... What are you talking about I love Nire. There is no other girl for me!" Aiken yells at Yugi

"But she doesn't feel the same back." Yugi says.

"Maybe your right... Bakura is just better then me.. I should just leave them alone now and forever. Nire would just be happier without me." Aiken says and sighs.

"Why don't you come with us then." Joey says

"Yeah we can have some fun." Yugi says.

"No... I need to be alone for a while." Aiken says

"You should talk it over with someone. It helps." Yugi says

"What do you know about girls... your a short pointy haired loser whom walks around with some gay necklace." Aiken says back to Yugi very Angrily. "I know someone I can talk to.." Aiken says again and walks off into the forest.

"I wonder if Aiken, will be okay?" Joey asks Yugi.

"He really does seems to Like that Nire one." Yugi replies

----

"Now I have to find Aiken and destroy him! He never should have dueled with my fate on the line. Come on Bakura your going to help! Or Else!" Nire says and begins walking with Bakura

Bakura smiles to himself. "I think I really am starting to become her slave.... I like it." He thinks to himself.


	13. Dead Deck, Crushed Bugs and Blackmailed ...

Aiken continues walking through the forest until he see's a dueling Cabin. Then he goes and bangs on the Door. "Come on. I know your in there." Aiken yells and bang on the door again.

"Who ever's there just leave me alone.... Its not even dark outside yet." A Voice mumbles back.

"Get you Lazy ass up and answer the door." Aiken yells back and continues to bang against the door.

"Aiken... is that you?" The voice calls back.

"Riot get your ass up and open the door!" Aiken yells and begins to lean against the side of the cabin.

"One sec. man, I'll be right there." Riot yells back.

Aiken waits a few minutes before the door is opened and Riot stands in the door way looking confused. "Riot I'm staying with you till I get my last card to get into the finals." Aiken says as he pushes Riot to the side and walks into the cabin.

"Shouldn't you be with your cute little girlfriend? I wouldn't leave her alone, someone like me could steal her from you." Riot says with a smile on his face.

"I don't care anymore... She doesn't like me, she just loves Bakura." Aiken says and walks around the small cabin.

"I don't mind if you stay here man. People only got today and tomorrow to get those cards things anyway. I got my six, but I got to get as many as possible to get a good pay for being an Eliminator. Do you have to get anything from your other cabin." Riot asks and reaches around the fridge for something to drink.

"Yeah I gotta pick up a few things... You gonna come over with me?" Aiken asks toward Riot

"Sure... I'm up know might as well do something." Riot was as he takes a take out of a bottle and puts it back into the fridge

----

"Grrr... Where'd he go." Nire says as She goes into Her and Aiken's Cabin and throws her cards on the table. "Come on in Bakura, I'll make us some supper. Then we can begin another search." Nire says and goes to the Kitchen.

Bakura walks in the house a couple of seconds later and looks very tired out. "If.. your so mad at Aiken... Why do you want to find him this much?" Bakura asks as he sits down in a chair.

"I'm looking for him, so I can beat him.." Nire says back to Bakura and continues to make supper.

Bakura looks at Nire. "Are you sure its not something else..?" Bakura says

Nire turns and looks back at Bakura. "What are you afraid I might like Aiken more then you or something. I like to keep an Eye of Aiken... He seems to become more of an Idiot when I'm not there. Note, he did Challenge you and Pegasus." Nire says and sighs.

"True, he doesn't seem to be the smartest person I know." Bakura says and begins to laugh.

Nire starts to laugh. "He did punch you in the face, when I was there... Think of what he would have done if I wasn't." She says and bring Bakura over some food on a plate.

They both eat there food rather quickly and head back out in search of Aiken.

----

"Oh come on Riot... you walk soooooo slooooooow" Aiken says as him and Riot walk toward Aiken and Nire's cabin. Aiken runs ahead to make sure Nire isn't around, then he runs back to to tell Riot. "Okay okay come on the coast is clear." Aiken says and begins pushing Riot towards the Cabin.

"Just simmer down man, we got lots of time." Riot says as and Aiken enter the cabin.

Aiken goes into the Cabin and places his deck on the Table and begins grabbing various things from around the house. "Riot tell me if Nire shows up." Aiken says and continues to root through things in the house.

"Like... when they show up..?" Riot says and starts to walk backwards

"She's... there now isn't she..." Aiken says back to Riot without turning around.

"Oh yeah.." Riot mumbles back.

Nire Pushes Riot out of the way and begins walking towards Aiken. "You know what's going to happen now, Don't you Aiken?" Nire says as she stops behind him.

"Ah... I'm going to run away...?" Aiken says as he gets up and tries to run toward the door. Aiken grabs a deck off of the table and runs toward the door.

Bakura steps into the door way. "Your not going anywhere, Aiken." Bakura says and looks at Aiken.

"Who's gonna stop me... you?" Aiken says and pushes Bakura.

"Maybe I will!" Bakura says and pushes Aiken back.

Aiken pushes Bakura down to the ground and walks over him. "Don't think you'll get in my way." Aiken says and looks down at Bakura. Aiken then begins to run off, as Nire grabs the deck off of the table and chases after Aiken.

"Heh Heh Heh, yes Walk into the spiders trap, Aiken." A voice whispers to himself and ducks down into a bush.

Aiken keeps running as fast as he can away from Nire, who is slowly catching up with him. Aiken then does a quick turn as the shadowy Figure jumps out of the bush. "I Challenge you to a duel! Nwa ha ha." And he points where Aiken would have just been if he had not turned but now he is pointing towards Nire.

Nire stops and looks at the short Figure. "I don't say no to a challenge, and I've been waiting to duel you Weevil." Nire says and points toward Weevil

Weevil looks around "I didn't want to challenge you... " Weevil mumbles out.

"To Late you did. I'll show you what you did for being a little cheat! I'll crush you like the bug you are." Nire taunts, then puts on her duel Disk and puts the deck into it.

"Hmmm Nire... are you forgetting about me?" Aiken asks as he walks over to watch the duel.

"Blah blah blah, I'll beat you after this Duel Aiken." Nire says and waits for Weevil to get ready.

"Nwa I'll crush you. After all I am lord of the Insects." Weevil says as he laughs and puts on his Duel Disk. "You can go first girl." Weevil says again.

"The little bug doesn't realize my deck is mostly traps and Weevil has nothing to stop my traps." Nire thinks to herself and draws her cards. "What... What is this!" Nire yells out As Riot and Bakura finally get there.

"What's wrong Nire?" Bakura says as he tries to catch his breathe

"This...This is Aiken's Deck!" Nire yells out and looks at the cards.

"That means... I have Nire's deck. They're were both on the table. I must have taken the wrong one." Aiken says

"Nwa ha ha. Looks like I get an easy win. You can't switch decks back now." Weevil says and laughs.

"Aiken your dead!" Nire yells out and stares toward Aiken. "I'll just have to try to win with Aiken's deck. I did draw a good hand. A Seaserpent Warrior of Darkness, Tornado Wall, Heavy Storm, Unshaven Angler, Sujin and Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness. Now I'll just have to think like Aiken....All he thinks about is me.. Damn." Nire thinks to herself. "Okay I'll play one card Facedown and then Summon Seaserpent Warrior of Darkness." Nire says as the Blue warrior holds his trident appears.

"Wheres the pose?" Aiken yells up to Nire.

"This is all your fault Aiken, just shut up now." Nire yells back.

"Ahhhh just like a Boyfriend and a Girlfriend to fight." Riot says

Nire, Aiken and Bakura turn to Riot. "Shut up!" They all say.

"Nwa ha ha my turn." Weevil says as he draws his cards. "I'll start off my playing the Magic card, Second Coin Toss. This card allows me to toss a coin a second time if I wish. Next I'll Play my Incest Barrier. This card stops all your Nasty insect monsters from attacking me. Now I'll set one card face down and Summon Jirai Gumo!" Weevil yells out and begins to laugh. A giant Brown Spider appears with razor sharp claws.

"Nire Watch out his monster was 2200 attack power." Bakura shoats out.

"My Lovely Gumo attack her monster now!" Weevil yells out as a coin appears above his monsters head. "Tails!" Weevil yells out as the coin flips. The Coin lands on heads. "Second coin toss do you stuff! I'll call Tails again." Weevil says as a new coin flips and lands on tails. Weevils monster sticks its razor sharp claw into Nire's Warriors face and then eats the monster.

"Psst Bakura... What happened if the creepy bug guy called that second coin toss wrong?" Riot asks Bakura.

"He would have lost half his life points." Bakura replys with and continues to watch the duel.

Nire life points drop down to 5600. "Not bad." Nire says and draws her next card. "Woah Aiken's deck was some good cards in it..." Nire thinks to herself. "Now I'll play the Pot of Greed I just drew!" Nire yells out and draws two more cards. "Great Monster reborn and Ragaki. Now I can do some damage to this bug." Nire thinks to herself. "I'll play Ragaki! And destroy your Over Powered Spider! Then summon the Unshaven Angler." Nire yells out as her Fish made of water appears.

"Nwa Ha Ha, you walked into my trap. Go DNA Surgery, turn every monster into an Insect" Weevil yells as Nire's Fish, begins to grow wings and antenna.

"Heh, I fingered you'd have that. That why I'm going to play Heavy Storm." Nire says as a storm destroys every magic and trap card on the field and Nire's Angler returns to normal. "Now Angler attack Weevil Directly!" Nire says as her fish swims over to Weevil and snaps at his arm.

Weevil's life points drop down to 4500 and Weevil draws a card. "Oh I got nothing to beat that monster. I'll just play one monster into defense mode." Weevil says and ends his turn.

Nire draws her next card. "Heh another Tornado Wall... that's useful." Nire thinks to herself. "I'll tribute my angler for Orca Mega Fortress of Darkness." Nire says as her angler transforms into the Giant whale with a fortress on his back. "Now attack the monster!" Nire yells out. As her whale rams into the facedown monster and fires its cannons at it.

"Nwa Ha Ha, you killed my Pinch hopper, this lets my summon any Insect from my hand, and I chose Metal Armored Bug!" Weevil yells out as a Tremendous Bug appears covers in metal. and I belive its my turn." Weevil Taunts and draws his next card. "This is perfect I'll crush you right now. I'll summon my Arsenal Bug, he has 2000 attack power, next I'll play monster reborn to take my my Gumo." Weevil says as his Gumo returns and a New Insect carrying a sword and a shield appears. "Now Gumo destroy her Whale." Weevil says out as a coin appears above the monsters head. "Heads" Weevil says as the coin hands on tails and Weevil's life points drop down to 2250. Weevil Spider then sticks its claw into the Whales face and begins to feed on it. "Now attacks my other Bugs!" Weevil yells as the other two insects attacks Nire directly.

Nires life points drop down too 500. "Aiken you deck is terrible!" Nire yells out.

"Nire If you can summon the Sujin in your hand, you can still win. Trust me." Bakura says.

"Looks like the chick is going to lose." Riot says out.

Nire looks at Aiken's deck and draws her card. "Mystical Space Typhoon! Don't you have any good cards!" Nire yells at Aiken. "Hmmm how can I summon that Sujin...Wait I know. I remember Aiken told me this something once." Nire thinks to herself. "Okay Weevil I'm going to take you down. I'll play Monster reborn!" Nire says.

"And take what?! Your best monster is that Whale, whom I easily destroyed." Weevil taunts.

"Who says I say taking the strongest monster. I'll take back the weakest. I'll revive the Unshaven Angler! Next I'll activate its special ability, I can tribute only him to summon a water monster who needs two tributes Like Sujin!" Nire says as her Angler appears and transforms into a Sujin. "Sujin destroy Arsenal Bug!" Nire says as Sujin lets a punch hit the Bug and destroys it. "Your life points drop down to 1750 Weevil." Nire says

"Nwa ha Ha I'm still stronger!" Weevil says and draws his next card. "Destroy her Metal Armored bug!" Weevil says.

"Activate Sujins special ability!" Bakura yells out.

"Sujin has a spacial power?!" Aiken proclaims.

"Sujin take action now!" Nire says as Weevils bug attacks Sujin. The Metal Armored bug attack power drops down to 0 and Sujin destroy it. "Weevil you lose 2500 life points and the duel!" Nire says.

"Yay Nire!" Aiken yells out

"Way to go!" Bakura says

"She got lucky...again. Did you ever win a duel using only your own cards. Riot says and sighs

Nire then very calmly rips all of Aiken cards in half. and throws them up into the air. "That takes care of that crappy deck forever." Nire says and walks over and takes her prize off of Weevil.

"All of his cards...gone?!" Bakura says and stares at the cards still falling to the ground

"Aiken what are you going to do about that! Rip her deck up!" Riot yells out.

"No... It's okay.. She was just really mad. I can forgive her." Aiken says out and walks over to by Nire.

"Really mad is an understatement." Riot says

Aiken laughs a bit and looks at Riot. "She wasn't really that mad before, its was my a a friendly anger. She really doesn't like when people touch her deck, even me. But Hey, I'd rather have her around the my cards." Aiken says.

"Aiken... I'm sorry is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Nire asks him

"Don't you think you did enough!" Riot yells toward her.

"I know, I took that a little too far, now you don't have a deck anymore." Nire says and looks at Aiken.

"Its okay, I can get other cards. But maybe a little kiss would make me feel better" Aiken says and smiles

"Fine... Kiss me then Aiken." Nire says and lets out a sigh.

"What?! You going to let him kiss you!?" Bakura yells out.

"I'm not going to kiss you, Nire... Your going to kiss me. That way you can't say I stole a kiss. You officially kiss me." Aiken says and puts on a large smile.

"Fine." Nire says and gives Aiken a kiss which seems to last forever.

Bakura and Riot just stare blankly at them during the kiss. "Woah... are they ever going to come up for air." Riot says.

"Hmmm I never though that Aiken could be so evil and guilt Nire out of a kiss. He did it sort of like blackmail too he does still have her deck.." Bakura mumbles out.

Aiken and Nire stops that kiss and Aiken just stares at Nire. "That was fun." Aiken says as a larger smiles wipes across his face and he passes Nire her deck back.

"Lets not bring that up anymore... and Aiken what are you going to do your your last match?" Nire says

"Damn... everyone just gives my some extra cards you got.. All I got is some Lava Golem thing!" Aiken yells out as the others start looking at some of there extra cards.


	14. A Heroic Battle

Everyone takes out there decks and some of there extra cards and begins to look through them to see what they could let Aiken use for a duel. "I really don't have many extras, but you can use my deck." Nire says

"Your deck?! No I'd be too afraid to lose and someone take one of your card." Aiken says.

"At least use my Ancient Elf." Nire says back and hands Aiken her card.

"Your Ancient Elf... This is your favorite card. I'm sure I can win using this. Thanks." Aiken says and looks at Nire sweetly.

"Wow you gave him a whole card, your the best friend I ever seen." Riot says and walks over by them.

Nire grunts a bit "And what do you plan on letting Aiken use?" Nire says back towards Riot.

"Well I can't just offer him my deck... But I have 33 extra cards. That I won off of people I defeated." Riot says and pulls a stack of cards out of his pocket.

Aiken takes the cards and begins to look through them. "Petit Angel... Petit Dragon...Lady Ninja Yae... Dancing Fairy...Inaba White Rabbit. What the hell this are all cards like little girls would use." Aiken says and keeps looking through the cards.

Bakura starts to laugh "That's the cards Riot uses when he wants to feel pretty." He says and laughs somemore.

"Shut the hell up, you white haired fag." Riot says and walks over by Bakura.

Bakura glares at Riot. "What did you just call me? You talk big for someone how only prey's on little girls in the dark." Bakura says back to Riot

"Just shut up you two. I don't have time to listen to you fight." Aiken says.

"You got lucky.... next time I'll have to kick your ass." Riot says and walks away from Bakura.

"I only have 35 cards I still need another five for a deck." Aiken says and turns over to look at Bakura.

"Not a chance. I still need to win more duels to get into the finals." Bakura quickly replies.

"Oh come on its just for one duel." Aiken says back to him.

"No, if you lose I risk the chance of one of my cards being taken." Bakura says out.

"This is going no where... Can we go back to the cabin and talk about it? I don't want to get challaged out here and refuse and look like a coward." Aiken says

"That is a good idea." Nire agrees and starts to walk in the direction of the cabin.

As the all walk down the path to the cabin, it feels as if they are being followed. "Is it just me, or does it seem someone is watching us." Aiken says and walks a bit faster.

"I feel it too." Nire says.

"Oh is the little girl afraid... Come on scream. It's fun when little girls scream" Riot says and looks at Nire.

Nire turns to Riot and pushs him down to the ground. "Will you stop calling me a little girl! Next time its going to be a lot worst then a small push!" Nire yells at him.

"Ohh Aiken your girlfriend is quite a fiesty one." Riot says and laughs

Nire turn back to him and kicks him rather hard in the side. "You'd better just shup up now." Nire says and continues back to walking.

"Can we hurry up and get back. I'm soooo hungrey I haven't ate sence this morning, and that's was mostly muffins." Aiken says

Nire glares over at Aiken. "Did you eat a muffin that had a heart on it?" Nire asks.

Aiken thinks back to eating the muffin. "Err... Yeah, it was for me wasn't it?" Aiken says and looks at Nire.

"It doesn't matter now anyway." Nire says as the reach the cabin.

They all go into the cabin, and take various sits around the place. "Okay, who's hungrey?" Aiken asks

Nire and Bakura both says they have already eaten. "Ahh make something for me too then Aiken." Riot says

"Your in for a real treat Riot, I am the best cook ever." Aiken says and walks over the the stove and puts on an apron.

"I saw your cooking before and it looks like slob." Nire says.

"Looks can be deseiveing." Aiken says and begins to fry something in a frying pan, then randomly throws stuff in with it. Then he goes over the the fridge and gets hot sauce and begins to pour it into the pan. Aiken keeps cooking and throwing stuff into the pan for about five minutes and then bring to plates over to the table. "Here ya go Riot." Aiken says and passes him a plate. Aiken then turns around and bumps into Bakura, droping some of the stuff on him.

"What the hell?!" Bakura says and stands up.

"Ohh sorry, Let me clean that off." Aiken grabs a cloths and beings to clean the food off of Bakura. Suddenly Aiken slips a hand into Bakura's pocket and takes out Bakura's deck, without anyone seeing. Aiken slips a few cards out of the deck. "Oh Bakura you droped yout deck" Aiken says and passes Bakura his deck with a smile across his face.

Aiken and Riot eat, but before they are finished someone knocks on the door. Nire does to the door to see who is there. "I know the warrior Aiken is in there. I wish to challage him to a duel." The person says.

Aiken smiles and goes to the door. "You got yourself a challage!" Aiken says as he goes outside.

"But you only have 35 cards in your deck Aiken." Riot says

"Don't worry about it! I used some other cards I brought along with me." Aiken says

"Heh heh heh. Hiya Spitfire." Flame says and walks out from the side of the cabin.

"What the hell are you doing here Flamer?!" Aiken yells and looks at him.

"Err... Aiken who is that?" Nire asks and looks at Flame.

"Just some loser duelist I already beat." Aiken says back

"Die in a fire! We came for our revenge, This is my brother Knight, and he is going to defeat you and get my Lava Golem back." Flame says towards Aiken and smirks

"...There's not going to be more fire shooting at me is there?" Aiken asks

"I do not duel that way. I prefer to duel with honor." Knight says and puts on a normal duel disk.

"You better not try and cheat!" Aiken says and puts on his duel disk.

"You can go first." Knight says and waits for Aiken to make his move.

"Okay." Aiken simply says and draws his cards. "Hmmm this hand really sucks Freezing Beast, Harpie Lady, Aqua Spirit, Soul Release, The Forgiving Maiden and Jar of Greed. There's not that much I can do with a hand like this." Aiken thinks to himself. "Okay I'll start off by summoning my Frezzing Beast to attack mode. Then I'll set one card face down." Aiken says as a monster covered completely in ice jumps onto a rock with its head down, as it slowly raises it's head the ice on its back shines and makes the monster almost glow.

"Not bad. But I shall show you better!" Knight says and draws his cards. "I'll summon my Marading Captin to attack mode, and his special abaitily lets me some another monster. I'll then summon my Exiled Force!" Knight yells as a soldier dress'd in a full armor suit weilding twin swords appears followed by a group of soldiers sporting different weapons appears. "Now Exiled force! Destroy yourself and take his monster with you!" Knight says as his Force disappears along with Aiken's Ice monster.

"What the hell?! Your Cheatin' your monster can't just disappear with mine!" Aiken yells out and starts flailing his arms.

"It was my monsters effect. But Now I shall teach you a lesson. Captin Attack his life points directly" Knight says as his monster leaps high into the air and coming slashing downwards at Aiken with the twin blades. "You lose 1200 life points." Knight says. Aiken's life points drop down too 4800.

Aiken draws his next card. "Hmmm Ninja Lady Yae, she really isn't much help right now." Aiken thinks to himself. "I'll activate my set down trap! Jar of Greed. This lets my draw yet another card." Aiken says.

"You can draw as many as you wish. You still won't beat me." Knight says.

"I can't belive I drew it.... This is the only draw that will win me this duel!" Aiken thinks to himself as he sets a card face down. "I'll also set one card down into defense mode." Aiken says and smiles.

"Heh" Knight simply grunts out and draws his next card. "Lets see if you remember my friend Exiled Force. I'm going to revive him using my Warrior Returning Alive." Knight says as his Exile force's card goes out of the graveyard and back into his hand. "Now I'll play them again!" Knight yells as the soldiers appear.

"Not again..." Aiken says as Exiled Force disappear along with his facedown monster.

"Captin Attack him again!" Knight yells out.

"Not so fast! I have a card, Set down that wins me this duel right now!" Aiken yells out.

---------------------------

Woah, what card does Aiken have set down....?

Who will win....?

Will I ever update faster....?

Find out next chapter! Same Neiko story! Same Neiko url!


	15. Your Final Destiny and Broken Bonz

"You can't possibly have a card that with win you the duel automatically" Knight proclaims and looks at Aiken's set down card with shock.

"I do, I do...Reveal Destiny Board! And now I belive I win." Aiken says as a giant smirk washes across his face.

"Huh, where did Aiken get a powerful card like destiny board" Nire says and looks up at Aiken. "Plus he doesn't even know how it works." She says again and lets out a heavy sigh.

"C'mon now Aiken, everyone knows Destiny board takes five turns to win a person a duel. Even girls know that much." Riot says out and begins to laugh.

Nire glares over and Riot and smacks him hard in the arm knocking him to the ground. "You better stop, trying to piss me off with your stuipd little comments, because I rip your heart out and make your eat it" She says and glares at him again. "And I'll enjoy it." She says and smirks at Riot.

Bakura pretty much stares blanky wacthing Nire before he realizes Aiken played Destiny board. "What! Wait a minute" He shoats and garbs his deck out of his pocket. Bakura begins flipping through he deck in search of his detiny board. "Aiken you thief" he yells out. "Hmm... I'm surprized in the pathic fool, he stole my cards and I never noticed. He's more Conniving then I thought." Yami Bakura Thinks

Riot stands up and stares at Nire blankly for a minute. Then he turns to Aiken. "Aiken... Why do you like nire... she's sort of scares me." Riot says in a rather low tone of voice.

"...Not to wreck yout little chats... But Can we finish the duel" Knight says and looks at them all.

"..." Aiken looks around at everybody. "So...I don't win" Aiken says.

Nire sighs. "No.. you have to spell 'Final' using your destiny board, and you can only play one extra letter after each of knights turns." She says

"Yout all Cheat'in me" Aiken yells, then before he realizes it. Knight has ordered his Captin to attack Aiken. Aiken is hit with the attack and falls back.

"Heh heh heh, Ohhh your on fire now brother! You just took another 1200 life points of that little spitfire. He's down to 3600" Flame says and begins to laugh. "You even knock'd him over, looks like your stomping out his fire" Flame says and laughs again.

"The hell! That was a cheap move Aiken wasn't even watching" Riot yells out.

"A duelist should always be watching the duel." Knight says and smirks.

"Heh... Its okay, Its just going to make is soo much better when I kick his little warrior ass! There's only one way to beat Knight...and this destiny board or planning isn't it! I'm only going to win the good ole fashioned Aiken way! Not read these crappy cards and play super cool looking monsters" Aiken says as he gets up and looks at Knight. "This is going to be like dueling a new person" Aiken says and and draws his card.

"Ohh great... he's going to play like a five year old again..." Bakura mumbles out.

Aiken looks at the cards in his hand. "Hmmm Still got my Harpie lady, Aqua Spirit, Soul Release, Forgiving Maiden, Ninja lady Yae and I just drew Anti Brainwashing. Nothing to really help. I could use my Harpie lady to Destroy his Captin... But Nah, best to stick to defense Till I get a better monster." Aiken thinks to himself. "I'll set one monster in face down defense and one more card face down" Aiken yells out.

"Aiken your an idiot! Now that you have that card there you can't spell Final" Nire yells out at Aiken. "This is why I never duel you! You too stuipd" She yells again.

"I have a plan! Don't worry about it, when Have I ever lost a duel" Aiken says back.

"Well you did lose against Pegasus the first match of the Tournament." Bakura says

"And you never won a single duel when we were kids." Riot adds in.

"And all those little kids that always beat you in duels back at home... Pretty much the whole town beat you..." Nire addes to the list.

"Well you's three never beat me" Aiken yells back.

"That's cause you ran away" Bakura yells back at Aiken.

"And I only duel good duelists" Nire says

"Err... I beat you tons of times." Riot says

"Shut up! I have a duel to win" Aiken says and turns back to the duel.

Knight stares blanky for a minute, before he draws his card. "Ahh I think I'll play another Warrior returning alive! To bring my Exiled Force back to my hand." Knight says and smiles.

"Yeah yeah yeah... then you'll play it and destroy my monster." Aiken says

"Not quite. I'm going to summon another Marading Captin, and he's special ability will summon my exiled force" Knight says as another Marading Captin appears and Exiled force. "Exiled force take action! And rid the field of his face down monster" Knight yells as his Exiled force disappears along with Aiken's face down monster. "Now Captains attack! Use Double Captin X slash" Knight says as his two Marading captains jumps at Aiken from to different directions and slash him.

"Arrrg.." Aiken mumbles out as his life points drop down to 1200. Then Aiken's duel disk spits out the "Spirit Message 'N'" card and goes to its proper spot on the field.

"Aiken just quit now... your going to lose." Riot says.

"I refuse to lose! I said I was going to go to the finals and win this tournament. So far I've beaten Joey wheeler! Some bald guy and a dude in a mask in a two on two match! Bakura's boyfriend in a graveyard! That Cheat'in little Flamer! And now I'm going to take out this Loser and prove to you all that I can duel..." Aiken says and draws his next card.

"Woah... Aiken sounds pretty serious." Bakura says. "The fool's bark in worse then his bite. I was just about to take he's soul before, he can't get lucky forever" Yami Bakura thinks to himself.

"I know you beat you good duelist Aiken, but still everyone was to lose sometime." Nire says

"You don't... Come on now Nire, I haven't seen you lose a duel yet. Your the best duelist I know, and I have to win and make it to the finals its the only way I'm going to get a chance to duel you" Aiken says and turns back to his duel. "this card is the first card that is going to help me win this duel! I'm going to tribute your monsters! To give you Lava Golem" Aiken yells out.

"Ohhh good plan Spitfire give my brother a stronger monster." Flame says and laughs.

"I'm not done yet Flamer! Next I'll activate my face down card. Anti-Brainwashing! This card gives a player back they're monsters and doesn't let control switch. So I got rid of your monsters to get a 3000 attack monster" Aiken says and taunts Knight and Flame.

"Your still going to lose 1000 life points a turn and you only have 1200 left." Knight says.

"I'll just have to beat you in two turns then won't I" Aiken taunts again. "Next I'll play my Aqua spir..." Aiken says before he gets cut off my Flame.

"You can't summon another monster! You summoned Lava Golem" Flame says back.

"I'm going to special summon my Aqua spirit, by remove a water monster in my graveyard from play. So Frezzing Beast will do finely." Aiken says as young green girl wearing a blue dress appears in front of Aiken. "Now my monsters will attack you directly for 4600" Aiken says and points over at Knight. Lave Golem stands up and slams its body down on Knight then Aqua Spirit begins Chanting a spell and a water falls appears above Knight heads and begins to pore down on his head.

"Woah burnt and almost drowned at the same time. You done yet" Knight says.

"Almost! I have one card left to play, I really hated your Exiled force and I'm getting rid of it. I'll play soul release and remove your Exiled Force and you two captains's from play." Aiken says and smiles. "Told you I had a plan" Aiken and and turns to Nire smirking.

Nire snerks. "You haven't won the duel yet." she says.

Knight draws his next card. "I was going to take it easy on you! But you got me mad, So I'm going to set three traps down for you... I'll even tell you what they are, Mirror Force, Magic Cylinder and Torrential Tribute" Knight says and shows Aiken the cards then sets them. "So, I think this cards should get you busy for the two turns I need to win." Knight says again and laughs.

Aiken then plays the "Spirit Message "A"" card, then his life point drop down to 200. "There's one card that can save me now...I need to draw Heavy storm." Aiken thinks to him self then draws his card. "Hmmm Pot of Greed not bad." Aiken says and plays it. Aiken draw another two cards. "Hmmm Exchange and Salvage.. Well I'll activate Exchange" Aiken yells out. Aiken walks over and takes Knights 'Pot of Greed', Knight takes Aiken's 'Ninja Lady Yae'. "I'll just play your Pot og greed then" Aiken says and draws another two card. "Hey I got Graceful Charity and Night Assailant"

"Hurry up and lose, and stop drawing all those cards." Riot yells out.

"Shut up! I'm going to play Graceful Charity" Aiken yells and draws three more cards. 

"Hurry up and throw two of em away" Knight yells.

"Hmmm I got another Exchange, A Penguin Soldier and and Penguin Knight. I'll Throw Away Penguin Knight and Penguin soldier. Next I'll play my second Exchange" Aiken says and walks back over to Knight. Aiken takes Knights 'Graceful Charity', and Knight takes Aiken's 'Harpies Lady'. "Okay now I'm going to Play knight's Graceful Charity" Aiken draws another three cards and has to discard to of them. "I drew Boneheimer, Night Assailant, and Card Destruction. I'll Discard Boneheimer, and Night Assailant! But when I discard Night assailant I can bring back one flip effect monster! I'll chose my Penguin knight" Aiken says.

"Woah how many cards has he gone through this on hand" Bakura says stunned

"I dunno, I lost count at Ten..."Nire says

"So Now I have Salvage, Penguin Soldier, Night Assailant and Card Destruction in my hand. I'll start off my playing Salvage, this lets me take back two water monsters with 1500 attack or less to my hand. I pick, Penguin Night and Boneheimer! Next I'll play Card Destruction, and draw four new cards, and sence Night Assailant goes to the Graveyard, I get my other Night Assailant back" Aiken says.

Everyone is standing rather still looking at Aiken go through all of this cards. "I think he's going to deck out..." Riot says.

"So Now I have Night Assailant, two Salvage, Final Destiny and Ancient Elf. I'll Activate my two Salvage's to take back, Penguin Soldier, Penguin Knight, Boneheimer and Frezzing Beast" Aiken yells out and begins to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny! The fact your going to deck out" Knight taunts

"Well at least he took his hand from two cards to seven..." Nire says.

"And he still can't beat Knights Traps." Bakura says

"...Yes he can...I showed him this move when we were kids." Riot says

"What move" Nire asks

"You'll see." Riot says and smiles

"Ha ha ha ha ha, You fool I have seven cards in my hand, plus Final Destiny. Don't you know what Final destiny is" Aiken says

"Ahhhh yeah, that's some old card... No duelists use it anymore" Flame yells out.

"Final Destiny... I know that card! If Aiken discards five cards from his hand he can destroy Every card of the field" Bakura yells out. "Back I haven't seen anyone ever use it" He adds

"Now I'll discard Penguin soldier, Penguin Knight, Boneheimer, Night Assailant and Frezzing beast To destroy all cards of the field" Aiken says and slams down his Final Destiny card down onto his duel disk. Aiken yells out as loud as he can as a Giant explosion destroys every card that was on the field.

"What! NOO" Knight yells out.

"Nire... Thank you" Aiken says and lays Ancient Elf on the field in attack mode. "Your favorite card is going to win me this duel." Aiken says and smiles, then Nire Elf's appears on the field in her purple armor and with her staff. "Ancient Elf attack Knight directly and finish him off" Aiken says as Knight life points drop down to 0.

"He...won..." Bakura says

"I won! I won! I won" Aiken says as he begins to run around wildly flailing his arms around. "Now give me my last Card thing Knight. Cause I'm in the finals" Aiken says and takes Knights card. "Ohhh I want your Exiled Force too" Aiken says and smiles.

"Bastard" Knight says and passes Aiken, Exiled Force.

"Don't think we're done with you Spitfire! I hope you burn in hell" Flame yells as Him and Knight walk off.

"I WON" Aiken yells again. "And Its all because of your card Nire, Thanks." Aiken says and passes Nire back her Ancient Elf.

"What about my cards" Riot yells.

"Psst they didn't help much, it was all my talent that won that duel." Aiken says

"Or the cards you stole of me" Bakura says

"Ohhh those... he he he..." Aiken says and gives Bakura and riot there cards back. "Now Lets head off to the finals" Aiken says and begins to drag Nire along the path.

"We can't go yet... Bakura still does have all the cards he needs." Nire says

"Don't worry about me... I'll catch up with you's in the castle, I should go win those cards now." Bakura says and rushes off.

As Aiken, Nire and Riot walk along the path to the castle, they here a rustling in the bushes. They move closer to see what it is, as the get next to it, a shady figure jumps out and hits Nire knocking her back and making her fall of the ground.

"Owww, I went back on my ankle... I... I think its broken" Nire says showing no pain at all.

"What the Hell" Aiken yells out and punches in person in the face. "Hey It's that dirty kid from the boat! T-Rex... or something... I'm going to kick you ass so much" Aiken says and walks closer to Rex.

"I'm Rex Raptor! And I'm here to challage you to a duel Aiken! I've been beat out of the last two tournaments in the first round so I'm only picking on the easy prey this time, and your lose to Pegasus showed me to come right after you" Rex says

"I'm not dueling you! I got to take Nire to the castle she's hurt" Aiken says and looks at Riot. "Riot take this guy out." Aiken says and walks over to Nire

Riot puts on his Duel disk and steps infront of Rex. "Your doomed Dino-boy" Riot says

Aiken walks over to Nire. "I'm going to carry you the rest of the way to the castle, they might be able to help you there." Aiken says and helps Nire get onto his back.

"Really Aiken, I should be able to walk there." Nire says

"Nope I'm carrying you" Aiken says and begins his ways up to the castle, Aiken walks all the way to the front of the castle before he hears "No way your Barrel Dragon has 9000 attack power." coming from behind them. "See If Riot took out Rex for you." Aiken says

-Later that night-

"Okay here boss, here's those six cards you wanted be to get for you" Bonz says and passes Yami Bakura the six cards he needs to enter the finals.

"Good work, I may free you yet." Yami Bakura says and walks off towards the castle.

"Ohhh Is that Bonz. Heya Bonz ole Buddy" A voice comes out from a shadow near Bonz

"He..Hey stay back! I don't work for you any more" Bonz says and backs up

"Then I'll just have to steal those other six cards you got! I need in those finals too" The voice says and then he pushs Bonz over and takes his cards and deck. "Better luck, next time... Bonz ole Pal" The person says and walks off


	16. I LOVE YOU!

Aiken carries Nire up to the top of the long staircase to the door of Pegasus's castle. Next Aiken bangs of the doors, and waits for someone to come. "Aiken, lets me down to a bit. I have to show them the cards I collected and all, you can just help me walk into the castle." Nire says

Aiken lets Nire down off his back. "Fine... But I don't what you too hurt of foot. I want to in perfect shape when I take you out in the finals." Aiken says back and smiles.

"Don't Worry, If we have to duel. I'll do my best and put you out as fast as I can." Nire says back quickly.

Soon two men in suits opne the door. "Well you please show us your entry cards." They say

"You could have atleast said Hi or asked nicely." Aiken says and shows his cards to the men.

"I've got mine right here." Nire says and reachs into her pocket and pulls them out.

"Okay please come inside. Master Pegasus would like to talk to you. You should also be proud to make it this far." The men says and start to walk into the castle and down a hall way.

Aiken Helps Nire inside and they begin to follow the men. "So are we the first people to get here?" Aiken says

"Umm No. The first was master Pegasus, and then another five are also here." One of the men say.

"I belive the other five where, Kaiba, Mai, Kitten, Mako and Kimiko." The other man says.

"I've only heard of two of them." Nire says

"More then I've heard off... I know Mako, Hell he gave me one of the cards you ripped up on me, and Mai kicked me out of my room on the boat." Aiken says

"What! Mako gave you a card, and I ripped it... Damn Mako is cool, All fishermen are cool" Nire says and looks toward Aiken.

"...What you like Mako now too... And If you like Fishermen, I could be a fisherman." Aiken says and smiles.

"Nah, you as a fisherman... I can't see that happening. Or if It did, I proably wouldn't like fishermen anymore." Nire says adn laughs.

"I could so be a fisherman! I'll show you!" Aiken says back to Nire "Now I have to prove that I can be a fisherman... but how?" Aiken thinks to himself.

"Okay Master Pegasus is right through this room" The two men say and up a door.

Aiken and Nire go through the door. "Ahhhh we have yet more duelist to add to my lovly finals." Pegasus calls out and turns to look at who came in. "Ohhh my, is that you Aiken-boy. I though you would have been the first person out of this tornament. After I crushed you in the first match and all." Pegasus says and laughs.

"...I was distracted! I won every other match I was in" Aiken yells out toward Pegasus

"No need to yell Aiken-boy, I saw you looking over at that Girl during out match. Nire I belive you said her name was, you dedicated our duel to her." Pegasus says and looks at Nire. "It seems It worked huh, she's with you and not that other guy." Pegasus says

"...Me and Aiken or only friends... There is nothing going on between us. If I liked anyone like that, it would be my Bakura." Nire says and glares at Pegasus.

"Anyway, the finals won't start for two more days. So your welcome to stay in my castle and upgrade your decks. Ohh and Aiken-boy, I have a present for you too. I was wacthing you last duel and I realized something was wrong with you deck, so I checked up on previous duel tapes to see that Nire, ripped your deck. I am willing to give you the same cards you had in your deck back. Because I'm such a nice guy, and I want to see you far you can make it useing your stratgy." Pegasus sayd and reachs into his desk and pulls out a deck of cards and passes to Aiken.

"Aiken doesn't have a stratgy, he's all instinct and choses the cards because they look cool." Nire says

"And it got him to the finals. But I think Aiken uses that as a cover to real smart plays." Pegasus says and looks at Aiken.

"...So your serious, you have tapes of every duel that happened in this tornament? Even like say...the duel between Nire and Riot...?" Aiken says as a smiles wipes across his face.

"Ohhh that duel... It was rather dissapointing. Although you do look good without a shirt on Aiken-boy." Pegasus says and looks Aiken up and down.

Aiken stares blanky at Pegauss for a moment. "I wasn't really interested in the part where I don't have a shirt on... and now your sort of creppy me out." Aiken says then turns to Nire. "C'mon Nire lets get out of here and enjoy the castle."

Nire glares at Aiken then punchs him in the arm. "Don't remind me about that duel." She says as the walk  
out of the room.

The two men show Aiken and Nire to there rooms. "Hey at least our rooms are right next to each others." Aiken says and opens the door so Nire can go into her room.

"You don't have to do all this for me Aiken, My foots feeling better already." Nire says and sits on her bed. 

"Doesn't matter you should stay off of it, I'll get you anything you need tonight. For tonight I'll be your personal servant." Aiken says and smiles

"Fine then... Just go check out what the other duelist are like, and maybe what kind of decks they have. I like to know what we're going to be dealing with." Nire says.

"Can do!" Aiken says and leaves the room.

Aiken leaves the room and starts to head down a hallway, before he see's Mako. "Heya Mako! Its me Aiken" He yells

"Ahhh Aiken, It seems you've made it to the finals also. I'm going to check out some of the other duelist. Do you want to join me?" Mako askes Aiken.

"Sure, I was going to do that anyway." Aiken says to Mako and runs down the hallway to walk with him.

As they are walking down the hall they look and see a young girl. Wearing a black top with a picture of a Kitty on it, also a black skirt wear a cat tail attached to the back of it. She also is wearing a pair of cat ears. "Wow she's cute" Mako says and stares good at her. Aiken nods also staring.

The girl looks over at them. "Hi boys! I'm Kitten, would one of you's please help me carry of bags up stairs." Kitten asks and smiles down at them.

"Sure I'll do it!" Aiken yells out and startes to run down the hallway.

"Not before me!" Mako says as he passes Aiken and startes to Carry Kittens Things for her.

"Bah... I have to check out the other duelist for Nire anyway. Nire's cooler then her anyway." Aiken says and looks at Kitten again.

Aiken Continues to walks through the place and talk with some of the other people there. "Hmmm these duelists aren't very nice. There seems to be more duelist here now then when me and Nire came in. I talked to that Kaiba guy, man he's stuck up. There there was that Bandit Keith guy, I saw Yugi and Joey here too" Aiken thinks to himself.

"Aiken! Where Nire at?" Aiken hears from behind him.

"She's in her room, she hurt her ankle a little few away you ran off yesterday. But Come on now Bakura, I'm not going to leave you and her alone." Aiken says to Bakura. "I'll take you there in a minute, I'm just checking out some of the other duelists." Aiken says again

"Out of my way!" A rather large man says and pushs Bakura off to the side.

"And who do you think are pushing me." Yami Bakura says.

"I'm Genso. And I'm going to be the next king of games." Genso says as he walks on down the Hall.

"Errr Who the hell was that oversized freak?" Riot says runs down the hall to meet Aiken and Bakura.

They all go back to Nire's room and Tell Nire about the new duelists they saw. "Sounds Like its going to be a good finals." Nire says.

-Later on that Night -

"Heh heh heh, I'm going to go surprize Nire, I'll wait till she wakes up and then give her this poem I wrote and tell her I love her." Aiken thinks to himself and looks through Nire's door. As he looks in he see's thats she's not in the room. Aiken goes into the room and waits.

After about five mins Aiken see the door is slowly opening. "Heh heh heh, here my chance!" Aiken thinks to himself again.

"I LOVE YOU!" Aiken and the person whom just came in the room yell out. 

"WHA WHAT! Bakura what the hell are you doing in coming in Nire's room!" Aiken yells

"I can ask you the same thing Aiken!" Bakura yells back at Aiken.

The both turn and look at the bathroom door, to see Nire standing there laughing. "Oh I didn't know you too loved each other." Nire says and laughs again.


	17. Beach

Well After the little incident in Nire's room. Everybody went back to bed. The next morning Aiken and Bakura couldn't even look at each other. "Damn Bakura trying to sneak into my Nire's room, I'll show him. He'll be the first person I take out and this cruddy tournament." Aiken mumbles to himself as he goes down to the dinner room. "And damn Pegasus calling us all down to a dumb group breakfast." Aiken mumbles again.

Aiken makes it down to the table, then soon after the table is filled up with duelists. "Ahh Welcome. You are my sixteen duelists for the finals, and your all make it a day early. The finals won't begin till tomorrow. You you all get a chance to prepare for the first round of the finals." Pegasus says and sits down at the table.

"Whats the first round's rules?" Nire asks out.

"Ahh the first round is going to be a tag-team round." Pegasus says back.

"Tag-team... Nire your my partner!" Aiken yells out and turns to Nire.

"Not so fast Aiken-boy, everyone gets randomly picked Partners, and they all already picked out." Pegasus says as a T.v screen slowly goes down behind him. "And the partner's are as follows... Riot and Yugi, Nire and Bakura, Mako and Bas, Kitten and Kimiko, Kaiba and myself, Keith and Genso, Mai and Flame and Last but not lest your team little Aiken-boy, You and Joey." Pegasus says and sits down.

---

"I don't want to be on that pointy haired little kids team!" Riot yells out.

"And I don't want to be on A person how can only beat little girls!" Yugi yells back at Riot

"Hey I beat Rex too!" Riot yells out.

"Big whoop." Yugi says and sighs.

"Hehehe, Looks like Its me and you Nire, we can take this team to the finals." Bakura says and smiles at Nire

"Yeah, Its like an auto win the first round." Nire says and smiles back.

---

"Ahoy there, I'm Mako. I heard about you Bas, It should be good dueling by your side." Mako says and shakes Bas's hand.

"Same here. My Beasts and your Water monsters will surely get us into the next round." Bas says and laughs.

---

Kitten giggles and runs over and grabs Kimiko's arm. "Hehehe We can be the best of friends." Kitten says

"...Freak... Don't touch me" Kimiko says as she turns and glares at Kitten.

---

"Oh Me and you Kaiba-boy. Should be a blast." Pegasus says to Kaiba.

"Just stay out of my way, and don't play those annoying toon monsters." Kaiba says

---

"Just don't screw it up" Keith says to Genso

"I could stay the same to you... You haven't won a fair duel in years. Mr.Ex Continental Champ." Genso says and smirks

"Punk!" Keith mumbles.

---

"Woah your Hot." Flame says and winks at Mai

"Sorry, I'm not interested in little burn-outs like yourself." Mai taunts

"Ouch... I've been burned" Flame says

---

"Are you ready for us to win Aiken, All we have to due is belive in the heart of the cards." Joey says

"...He's not Nire..." Aiken says

"Nah, I'll be a better partner then Nire." Joey says and slaps Aiken on the back and laughs.

Aiken twitches "No one could be a better partner then Nire, She's the best." Aiken says

"But I have the heart of the cards." Joey says

"Soo... you cheat?" Aiken asks

"No, I just belive in the cards and everything works out fine for me." Joey says

"... Where do you hide the real cards you need...? I won't tell anyone." Aiken says

"I don't hide cards! I just belive in the heart of the cards." Joey yells at Aiken.

"...He's Cheat'in" Aiken says to himself.

---

"Now that you have all know whom your partner's are your free to talk about dueling plays and plans, or just relax around my castle until tomorrow." Pegasus says and walks off into a backroom.

"So anyone have idea's on what we can do today?" Aiken says and stands up from his seat.

"We can always find somewhere to train!" Bas says.

"Hey! Your that retard from the boat that slept on the floor! I didn't think you'd made it past your first two duels before you'd get knocked out of this tournament" Aiken says and looks at Bas

"I told you, If I train hard my monsters won't let me down" Bas says and smirks

"...Okay any other ideas then train?" Aiken asks

"I'm, not saying here with you pathic kids... I have a tournament to prepare for." Kaiba says and walks out of the room/

"Me too, I have to supe up my deck." Keith says and leaves

"I have a mighty suggestion! Why don't we go out to the beach behind the castle." Mako says

"Hmmm a beach huh... I like it!" Aiken says " Plus beaches mean I might be able to see Nire in her bathing suit" Aiken thinks to himself, then goes over by Mako.

"The beach seems like an all right place to train." Bas say and walks over by Mako and Aiken.

"Hmmm the beach could be fun." Nire says and joins them.

"I'll go too..." Bakura says

"Oh I love love love the beach! I can even wear my pretty new swim suit." Kitten says and walks over.

"I'm not going to some dumb beach with you loser! I have to make a hot new deck to take you spit-fire over there" Flame says and glares at Aiken.

"Wait a Minute hot-shot, You have to make your deck able to work with mine, I'll help you make your deck better" Mai say and leaves the room with Flame.

Yugi, Joey, Riot, Genso and Kimiko just shrug and go over by the rest of the group going to the beach.

"Well anyone how was to get changed, do it now and just might the rest of us out on the beach." Mako says and walks out the backdoor pointing toward the beach.

Aiken runs out the door and throws his shirt onto the beach. "I love shorts! I never have to change!" Aiken yells as he jumps into the water

Most of the group leaves to go get changes and only Aiken, Mako and Genso on the beach. "Hey, I bet I and beat you all in a swimming race." Aiken says and smirks at the others.

"You think you can beat me in a swimming race." Mako says and laughs a bit. "I've spent my whole life in the sea, plus I'm the top ocean duelist in the world." he says again.

"Your only the top because, this is the first tournament I've ever been in!" Aiken says.

"Shut-up you two and just have the damn race, I'll judge it." Genso says

Just then the other are starting to come on onto the beach. "Hey, Look they're going to have a race. Mako vs Aiken." Yugi says and they all gather by the edge of the water.

"Oh god... Aiken's going to embarrass himself again..." Nire says and sighs

"Nah, Aiken's going to win, he used to always be in that giant pool of his when we were kids." Riot says and starts cheering for Aiken.

"Aiken had a giant pool... He told me he never had anything growing up." Nire says

"Aiken never told you about his parents they're..." Riot says before he gets interrupted by everyone starting to cheer as the race starts.

Pretty much everyone is cheering for Mako, except Nire and Riot whom cheer on Aiken. "Your mine Mako, I've never lost a race in the water before in my life." Aiken says and smirks at Mako.

"Neither have I!" Mako says and they both dive into the water.

As they race they are both pretty much even, Aiken says to pull ahead of Mako by a small bit, until Aiken just beings yells out Owww and runs out of the water runs and jumping up and down, and Mako swims right past Genso winning the race. "What the... Why did he stop and starting running around..?"Joey say and watches Aiken run around.

"Its stung me that god damn jellyfish stung me!" Aiken yells as he pick up a stick and runs back into the water swinging the stick at the water. "Die! you made me lose the damned race" He yells again and beings bashing the stick off the water randomly.

Everyone stares blanky at Aiken for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

Well after that everything pretty much calmed down and everyone started to enjoy themselves on the beach. Mako was out swimming around looking for some fish he could get. Bas was doing some training by pushing rocks around the beach. Yugi and Joey were off relaxing in the water. Riot was trying to hit on Kitten, while Kitten was asking if Riot ever say some guy that looks a lot like him, whom attacked girls in the forest. Nire and Kimiko were simply laying on the beach relaxing. Genso was off and asleep under a tree in the shade. Bakura was grumbling about the sand and he working on his dueling deck. And Aiken was playing in the sand, making figure of the duelist.

Later that evening Mako came back with quite a large catch of fish. So they made a fire and between Mako and Nire, the cooked the fish and everyone ate. But that the end there was fish fish left. "Its soooo mine!" Aiken calls out and reaches out for the fish. 

"Not so fat, I caught it, so I get the last Fish." Mako says and reaches out for it.

"I cooked it, and I want it." Nire was and reaches for it too.

"Hey I want it!' Riot says

"Shut up Riot and stay out of this!" Aiken yells at him

"Duel for it then." Nire says and smirks

"Sense they is three of us, only use 2000 life points." Mako says

"Fine! I'm beat both of you first turn!" Aiken says

All three of them slip on they're duel disks and begin the battle. "I'll start us off." Mako says and draws his cards. "I'll start with the Legendary ocean! Then I can summon my TerrorKing Salmon without tributing a monster! And with his 2600 attack power, He's unstoppable!" Mako says as a giant fish jumps high from under the water formed by Mako's ocean.

"I'll go next." Nire says and draws her cards. "I'll set three cards facedown, then summon a monster into face down defense mode" Nire says and ends her turn

Aiken draws his cards "Hmmm Unshaven Angler, Giga Gagagigo, Sea Serpent warrior of darkness, Sujin, Dust Tornado and Gagagigo. Pretty good." Aiken thinks to himself. "Your mine Mako, you think your monster is strong. You've yet to see the full force of my deck! I'll summon my Giga Gagagigo, and thanks to you ocean, I don't have to sacrifice either!" Aiken yells as he raise his hand and a Large Metalized reptile appears. "My Giga Gagagigo, can't lose he will destroy all evil do'ers in the land! Now Giga attack Mako's Monster! Justice slash!" Aiken yells at the Giga Gagagigo jumps up and slashes through Mako's fish as it jumps out of the water.

"That was one of my best monsters..." Mako says as his life points drop down to 1950. Mako then draws his next card. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Mako says.

"Ohhh who's the great ocean duelist now! You don't even have any cards to protect you!" Aiken taunts

"Poor poor Aiken, Doesn't even see that its a trap card." Nire thinks to herself and draws her next card. "I'll end my turn" She says

Aiken draws his next card and its a Rush Recklessly. "Ahh looks like your done Mako, After I summon my next monster I can destroy Nire last line of defense too, I'm such a great duelist! Taking you both out at once. And Now I'll summon my Unshaven Angler to the field!" Aiken says

"Ha! Just what I thought, Activate face down card! Torrential Tribute! Destroy all monsters on the field." Mako says and laughs "My ocean is destroy you now." Mako says

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn then" Aiken says

"Your still a guppy Aiken." Mako says and draws his next card. "I'll remove my TerrorKing Salmon from play and summon my Aqua Spirit, then attack you directly" Mako yells as his Aqua spirit forms a ball of water and throws it at Aiken, and Aiken's life points drop down to 200.

"I can take more then that!" Aiken says

Nire draws her next card and set a monster face down, then ends her turn.

Aiken draws his card. "YES YES YES YES YES! Monster reborn, And I'll take back my Giga Gagagigo, then Summon my Gagagigo." Aiken says as both of his reptiles appears and glance at each other. "Now Giga Kill his aqua spirit and Gagagigo finish off his life points!" Aiken says as both of his monsters slice at Mako. "And Now It's just me and you Nire." Aiken says and glares at her. "And I won't lose" Aiken says 

"Whatever." Nire says and draws her card. "I'll activate my face down Coffin Seller trap, then I'll flip up my Night assailant and destroy your Giga. So... Erm you lose." Nire says as Aiken's life points drop down to 0.

"...no way...your Cheat'in..." Aiken says and looks at Nire

"Heh, I told you you'll never beat me Aiken, although you are better then you were, but no where close to as good as me." Nire says and walks back over to she that the fish is gone

"It wasn't me I swear!" Riot says and gets up and runs off into the castle "You should have let me duel for it!" Riot says as he fades of into the darkness of the castle.

"..." comes from everyone around.

----- Later that's night ----

"I'll try this once more... I'm going to give Nire this poem I wrote for her." Aiken says as he approaches Nire's room

As Aiken gets there he hears some giggling and Bakura and Nire talking back and forth. "I'm not going to do that Bakura its to nasty." Nire says

"Don't worry, It feels real good. I've done this tons of times before." Bakura replies

"Fine, fine." Nire says

Aiken stares blanky at the door for a second then drops the poem and kicks the door. "I can't belive what I just heard!" Aiken says and rushes off down the hall back to his room.

--- inside ---

"Its the best dueling plan I've got, and if we both use it we can't lose." Bakura says

"But it just feels so nasty using both of our Nercofears on our opponents like that, Plus my coffin seller and your Skull invitation. They're life points well be gone in no time" Nire says back.


	18. Black Reptile Lord

"Would all duelist please meet in the main hall in half an hour so we can begin the tornament" A vioce booms out through a speaker.

"Half an hour... But... I still want to sleep" Aiken says as te vioce wakes him up. Aiken then falls out of bed, egts ready and goes to the to main hall.

"Hey Aiken! We still have to work on a duel plan for our team" Joey says as he runs over to Aiken.

"I though you were just going to cheat... Er.. I mean use your 'heart of the cards' and I'm just the best duelist so I'll act like normal." Aiken says and yawns

'I told you I don't cheat! I can't work with someone as arogant as you!" Joeys yells at Aiken.

"Oh using big words I don't know now huh! Well I don't even need you as a partner I can take em out myself!" Aiken yells back in Joey's face.

"I'm starting to think the same way!" Joey yells back at Aiken, As they both begin fighting.

"Excuse me everyone." Pegasus says and walks into the room. "It seems everyone is here already so I'll annouce the first round. It will be Me and Kaiba V.s Riot and Yugi-boy. Then Aiken-boy and Joey vs. Mako and Bas, then Nire and Bakura Vs. Flame and Mai and Last Genso and Keith V.s Kitten and Kimiko" He says as a screen slowly comes down from the ceiling showing the information he just said.

"So do we start to duel now?" Yugi asks

"Yes, everyone please follow me the the offical dueling area." Pegasus says and walks thtough a door to a large open area outside. There were various chairs around so poeple and sit and wacth.

"I'm going to Crush em all! Kaiba and Pegasus will feel my awesome monsters strength!" Riot yells out and walks onto the duel platform setout in the feild.

"This is a waste of my time... But at least I get to beat Yugi" Kaiba says and walks to the dueling platform

Yugi transforms into Yami and joins then On the dueling platform next. "This looks like it will be fun" Pegasus says as he goes on the platform aslo.

"I'll start this duel off!" Riot yells and draws his cards. "I'll start off my summoning myReflect Bounder to Attack mode! Also I'll set 2 cards face down!" Riot yells out and ends his turn. As a Large human shaped monster carring a mirror appers

"My Turn" Says pegasus and draws his cards. "I'll start off my playing Toon index! This lets me pick any card from my deck that has toon in its name! I'll take my Toon world!" Pegasus says as he plays his card.

"Fine pay all your life points with your dumb toons" Riot says and laughs

"You fool... Next I play my Spell Economics, this card lets me not play for magic cards with a cost! So I'll play Toon world and my life points stay the same, Then I'll specail summon Toon Mermaid and Toon Goblin Attack force! Then Normal Summon my Bersek Gorrila!" Pegasus says and laughs as a Cartoon mermaid, a bunch of cartoon goblins and a fire brething gorrila appers

"Wha! How can he summon three monsters in one turn?" Aiken says in amazement

"...How did this idiot get in the tornament..." Keith says and looks at Aiken

"I wrote a letter to Pegasus asking him to send me and invitation.." Aiken grins

"...That explains sooo much" Nire says and sighs

"Leave me alone! And no one told me how he can summon three monsters in one turn!" Aiken yells out again

"Toons can be Specail summoned so he can summon mutliple in one turn." Nire explained

"My Turn" Yami says and draws his cards. "I'll set two cards face down and summon Beta the Magnet warrior to the feild!" Yami as a monster with magnets on is and and carrying a sword and sheild appers

"Heh, My turn" Kaiba says and draws his cards. "This is all over, I'll play my Heavy storm destroying all yout magic and trap cards!" Kaiba say as all the set magic and trap cards get destroyed with the storm along with Pegasus toons. "Next I'll Summon lord of D. and play Flute of summoning Dragon! To play my Blue Eyes white dragon and my Tri-horned Dragon." Kaiba says while Laughing, and A man wearing Dragon armor appers and blows a Flute as a Large white dragon and a Large black dragon appear.

"..Those are huge..." Aiken says and stares up and the dragons.

"Now Blue eyes attack Beta the Magnet warrior with White lightning attack!" Kaiba yells as Blue eyes send s burst of enrgy from his mouth destroying Beta and droping yugi's Life points to 4700. "Now Lord of D. and Tri-horned dragon Attack yugi Directly!" Kaiba yells out as his other two monsters atatck droping Yugi's life points down to 650.

"Your a Pretty useless Partner!" Riot yells at Yugi and draws his card. "Now I'll tribute my Reflect bounder to Summon the great Blowback Dragon!" Riot yells out as his monster dissapper and a Dragon with the gun for a head appears. "Now I'll equipt him with 2 Axe of despairs! Powering him up to 4300!" Riot yells out and lets out and evil laugh.

"Lets hope they don't play a magic cylinder Riot" Nire shoats from the crowd.

Riot grunts toward Nire. "Blowback activate your specail Ability! Flip your three coins!" Riot says as Three large coins appear and flip all three of them landing on Heads. "This heads me kill one monster without attacking it." Riot says

"Too bad effects don't work on my dragons Thanks to my Lord of D." Kaiba says

"Too bad I'm destroying your Lord of D. With my effect." Riot says as lord of D. is shot with a gun blast from Riot's Dragon. "Now Blowback attack Blue eyes white Dragon!" Riot says as his Dragon lets out a scream the fire a shot at Blue eyes destroying it and droping Kaiba's lifepoints down to 4700.

"Not bad..." Pegasus says and draws his card. "But you left Yugi wide open for an attack, Gorilla attack Yugi and win this duel" Pegasus says as yugi's life points drop down to nothing.

"We Lost... Man you suck Yugi! You didn't even do any good plays" Riot yells at Yugi

"At Least he didn't Cheat Riot-boy, Don't you think I saw you pull your Blowback dragon out of your bandana" Pegasus says and smirks

"Shut up! I didn't cheat! It was there for safe keeping!" Riot argues with Pegasus.

"You cheated and you still lost." Aiken yells at Riot and laughs. "I don't even know what I'm doing and I'm better then you, Then again I'm going to win this tornament" Aiken says and proudly says

"Not if you lose this round... and you don't have Any help from anyone" Riot says to Aiken

"I don't need Help... I beat all my duels my pure skill" Aiken says

"Cept Yugi help you win in our duel" Joey says

"And you never would have beat Dox if I didn't take him out" Nire says

"And you didn't even beat Knight with your own cards..." Bakura says

"...Shut up! I'll show you in this duel! I'll defeat them both without dog-boy's help" aiken says and walks onto the dueling platform

"I'm not a Dog!" Joey says and Walks up to join Aiken

"I won't let you beat me today Aiken, Today shall be a Clash of the Water monsters!" Mako says and goes to the platform

"And My Beast will feed on your Life points!" Bas says and goes to the platform

"Wait Before the duel starts... Mako I want you to have this back" Joey says and returns Mako's Fisherman to him.

"Thank you Joey, You are indeed a mighty friend" Mako says and adds his Fisherman to his deck. "May I have the Honor of the first move?" Mako adds

"Go crazy" Aiken says and Waits for Mako to start

"Fine" Mako says and draws his Cards. "I'll play my Umi! then Summon my 7 Colored Fish!" Mako says as a Rainbow colored fish appears

"Me Next." Joey says and draws his cards. "I'll Start off by Summoning Zombyra the dark to the Feild and set two cards face down. Joey says and ends his turn

Bas draws his cards. "I'll play Battle Ox in Attack mode and Equip him with the Mystical Moon! Powering him up to 2000 attack! Then set one card face down!" Bas says and a Ox carrying a large Axe appears and also a moon appears in the Sky.

"Boring Boring plays people..." Aiken says and Draws his cards. "Hmmm not a Bad hand... Unshaven Angeler, Torrential Tribute, Gagagigo, Mermaid Knight , Mystical Space Typhoon and Suijin... This is going to cost me some Life points but its worth it." Aiken thinks to himself. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Aiken says.

"And you call that a good play!" Joey yells over to Aiken

"It a Perfect play! Can't you see I set a trap for them!" Aiken yell back at Joey

"Great just tell them your plan right now! Smart move!" Joey yells at Aiken in anger

"This is going to be a long duel..." Nire thinks to herself wacthing

"Ha, good work on revealing your plan!" Mako says and draws a card. "I'll pass I'm not walking into a Mirror force." Mako says

Joey draws his next card. "I'll summon myGearFried the Iron Knight to the Feild!" Joey says as his monster appears then falls into a hole

"My Trap Hole, destroys you Gearfried. Arn't Warrior dumb not like a wild beast!" Bas says and laughs.

"Grrr No matter Zombyra attack Mako's Fish!" Joey yells as his monster rushs over to Mako's fish and witha single punch destroys it Draoping Mako's like points To 5950.

Bas draws his next card. "Now To destroy Aikens trap, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Bas yells as a Lightning Bloth hits Aikens face down card.

"Ha! Reveal My Mystical Space Typhoon." Aiken says as a Lightnign bolt Destroys Bas's Moon.

"You mean it wasn't evena trap!" Joey yells "Your an Idiot Aiken" Joey turns and says to Aiken

"Hey At least they though it was a Trap it stoped Mako from attacking..." Aiken says

"Grrr Thats it! I hate being Tricked! I'll play Polymerization, and throw away my Big Koala and my Des Kangeroo! To make a New Monster the Master of Oz." Bas says as a Huge green Koala wearing boxing gloves with a Kangeroo tail and pouch appears.

"It...It has 4200 attack power..." Aiken mumbles out looking at the monster

"Now my Master of Oz Attack Aiken Directly!" Bas yells out

"Not so fast! I'll play Negate attack!" Joey says and reveals the afce down card.

"Thanks Joey... But your still a dog-boy" Aiken says and laughs

Aiken draws his next card. "Hmmm Giga Gagagigo... Still not much help." Aiken thinks to himself. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Aiken says

"I'm not falling for that move again Aiken!" Mako says and picks up his next card. "I'll summon my Flying fish to the feild!" Mako says as a burst of water shoots out from the feild destroying all monsters.

"He he. Like my Torrental Tribute " Aiken taunts

"I end my turn then..." Mako says

Joey draws. "I have a plan Aiken, just summon your best monster next turn and we can win." Joey says and ends his turn.

"Get plan don't set anything..." Aiken says and glares at Joey

Bas draws his next card. "I'll Set one monster in face down defense postion" Bas says as he ends his turn.

Aiken draws his card. "Joey better have a good plan... Cause rush Recklessy won't help that much." Aiken thinks to himself. "Now I'll summon my Gagagigo! Gagagigo Is a cold hearted Evildoer, but he found his specail person and Found to power of Justice! Sort of like me and Nire" Aiken says as his Green reptile appers and the both pose together.

"Stop using me in your dumb storys!" Nire yells up at Aiken

"Now Gagagigo! Find the Evil in Bas's monsters Heart and Destroy it. Gagagigo Attack with Clensing Slash!" Aiken yells out As his Gagagigo Turns its back to Bas's face down monster then like lightning turns back and slashs through the card Revealing A White Aura spaced like a Tiger

"Ha you attacked my Soul Tiger and with his 2100 defense, your Gagagigo can't even scracth it!" Bas says with a booming laugh

Aiken's Life points drop down to 5750 "Oh now you have to play Defense beast cause your monsters arn't strong enough huh?" Aiken taunts towards Bas.

"I'll show you what power is!" Bas yells out and reachs to draw a card.

"Settle down beast boy, I'm not done yet! I'll set one more lovly trap card down for you." Aiken says and sets a card face down.

Bas draws his card. "I'll sacarfice my Tiger to play my Two Thousand Neddles!" Bas says as a Small porkupine appears and is completly covered with neddles. "My monsters 2000 attacks can easly destroy you 1850 Gagagigo!" Bas taunts

"You think so? "Aiken says and looks at his face down card.

"Yous lying that card is useless!" Bas says and orders his monster to attack Aiken. Bas's monsters shoots all of the needles off its body at the Gagagigo. But Gagagigo lets all the neddles hit it and then Slashed through Bas's monster.

"My Rushrecklessy powers up my power by 700 points for the rest of the turn. Guess you should of had more training..." Aiken taunts.

"Shut up and don't mock my training!" Bas's yells back at Aiken

Joey looks at his Deck and gets ready to draw. "One card and my plan will work... Heart of the cards... Heart of the cards... Heart of the cards!" He thinks to himself as he draws. "Great! Just the card I needed." Joey says as he flashs a card toward Aiken. "I'll use your monster and mine" Joey says to him

"Good Idea! We'll be unstopable" Aiken says back as he jumps up and down

"I'll summon my Red eyes Black chick, and its Specail ability lets me summon a Red eyes from my Hand!" Joey says

"So What you still can't finish off our life points" Mako says

"Next I'll play Polymerization, To Fuse Red eyes together with Gagagigo!" Joey says

"...And that Forms the Great..." Aiken says

"...Black..." Joey says

"...Reptile..." Aiken adds

"LORD!" Aiken and Joey both yell out at the do a pose as a Large Black reptile wearing battle armor and with a large sword stained with Blood.

"Plus our New monster was an ability, It gets powered up 700 points for every reptile in the graveyard! So With his Attack at 2800 plus the 700 from Gagagigo in the graveyard! It was a Grand total of 3500 attack!" Joey says

"Ha! You still can't beat us with that and next turn I'll play my Ragaki!" Bas says and shows them a Ragaki.

"I'm not done! Next I'll equip Black Reptile Lord with the Twin Sword of Flashing Light- Tryce!" Joey says as Black Reptile Lord's attack drops to 3000 and he drops his sword to pick up Two smalls blades

"You powering down our monster! Are you an Idiot!" Aiken yells at Joey

"...You win..." Mako says and put his hand over his deck

"Your quiting!" Aiken yells over

"Yes.. The twin swords allow the monster to attack twice and neither I or Bas have a monster or trap to defend with. So I'm quit with Honor. A true Man of the Sea knows when he is beat." Mako says as his life points drop to 0

"WE need it dog boy! We won!" Aiken says and rund around the dueling platform

"I'm not a dog-boy!" Joey says and put Aiken into a head-lock

"AHHHHH" Aiken says and kicks off his shoe and starts heading Joey with it.

"Stop that!" Joey yells and starts squeezing harder

"Dear god... This is going to be a long tornament.." Nire says with a sigh. 

----------------------------

Black Reptile Lord is just a card I made up, Cuase it sounded cool... ;

Black Reptile Lord - Fusion/Reptile (2800atk/500 def) This cards gets an 700 attack increase for every Reptile type monster in the graveyard


	19. Vote of Faith

"Oh great match Aiken-boy." Pegasus says and claps. "But now its time for the next match between, Keith and Genso V.S Kitten and Kimiko" Pegasus announces.

"Lets make this quick, old man." Genso says to Keith as he walks up to the duel platform.

"Little punk, I'm the American champ!" Keith says as he grunts at Genso then walks into the duel platform.

"Yay! It's time to duel!" Kitten says as she runs up to the platform and giggles.

"Lets get it over with." Kimiko says.

"Can I start this match pretty pretty please?" Kitten says and looks at everyone.

"Fine…" Genso and Keith say

"Okay." Kitten says and turns her head and smiles as she draws. "I'll summon my cute Little Cat's Ear Tribe to attack mode." Kitten says and giggles, as three small cats appear wearing armor.

"Her monster only has 200 attack power… She's worst then me at this game" Aiken says and stares at the cats.

"I'll go next." Keith says and draws his cards.

"More Machine type monsters huh." Riot says and looks at Keith "Don't be a copy-cat now" Riot says and smirks

"Machines are useless… I have a new deck for this tournament." Keith says and smiles "I'll summon my Sonic Bird to attack mode!" Keith says as a bird with a jet pack on its back appears. "This monster also lets be search my deck for a ritual magic card and add it to my hand." Keith says and adds a card from his deck to say hand.

"My move!" Kimiko says and draws a card. "I'll summon my Nin-kin Dog to attack mode!" Kimiko says as a Dog wearing a ninja suit appears. "Now I'll activate the Magic card Rising air current! Which powers up all wind monsters on the field 500 attack." Kimiko says as her monsters attack rises to 2300.

"Heh." Genso says and draws. "I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your rising air current!" Genso says as Kimiko's rising air current gets destroyed. "Next I'll summon my all powerful Goblin attack force to attack mode!" Genso say, as a large group of goblins appear all carrying clubs.

"…He never even tributed for a power with 2300 attack points. He must be Cheatin' " Aiken says and looks at the monster.

"He's monster switches to defense mode after it attack and says in defense mode the next turn too. And it only has 0 defense." Nire explains

"So basically… He monster can attack then it goes to protect his life points… Sounds like he's hiding behind his monsters to me. Poor Little Genso must be afraid of getting hurt." Aiken taunts.

"Shut up! Goblins destroy Nin-kin Dog now!" Genso yells as His goblins charge at Nin-kin dog and smash it different angles. Then Kimiko's life points drop to 5500 and Genso's monster switches to defense mode. "Now I'll set two cards face down." Genso says then glares at Aiken in the crowd.

"Ahhhh look at him, switching into defense! Scared that he might get attacked" Aiken yells up.

Genso grunts again, and looks at Aiken. "Just watch." Genso says and turns back to the match.

Kitten giggles and draws her card. "Now I'll summon my Dancing Fairies to attack mode." Kitten says as three small fairies appear and start dancing around with each other. "Arn't they so cute." Kitten says and giggles. "Now I'll set a card facedown, and that's my turn." Kitten says and smiles.

"My turn!" Keith says and draws his card as a smirk wipes across his face. "This duel is over! I'll summon my Senju of the thousand hands to attack mode!" Keith says as a monster appears then punches and its looks like a thousand hands appear. "This monster lets me take a Ritual monster card from my deck and add it to my hand. Now I can play it! It's my Black Luster Ritual!" Keith says as an Alter appears in front of them. "I'll sacrifice my Crab Turtle from my hand, to summon my Black Luster Soldier!" Keith says as a Sword falls from the sky onto the field. Then from the Alter a soldier wearing blue armor appears jumps unto the sky and grabs the sword.

"…I wish my monsters made a cool entrance like that." Aiken says and sighs.

"Now My Black Luster Soldier attack and destroy Kitten's Dancing Fairies!" Keith says out as his soldier rushes into battle and throws its sword into the air then jumps up to catch it then comes down and chops the fairies in half. "And say goodbye to 1300 life points." Keith says and laughs.

"You're a big meanie you know that." Kitten says and looks angry

"I'm not done yet! Sonic Bird attack her Cat's ear tribe!" Keith says as his sonic bird aims at the Cat's ear tribe and starts its jet pack, then charges head first at the cats.

"Stop stop stop! I'm going to play my Magic card…. It's called graceful dice. Depending on what I roll my attack power goes up. " Kitten says as a blue dice appears and rolls. "Yay I got a two. That means my attack power goes up by 200." Kitten says

"But isn't her monster still a lot weaker then the sonic bird?" Aiken asks

"Yeah… But never trust a monster… Most monster have effects that can be deadly" Nire says and looks back on the duel.

The Sonic bird charges into the Cat's and the cat's simply claws the bird and it dies. "But how... Damn little punk!" Keith yells out as his life points drop down to 5800

"He He, Aren't my Kitties cute." Kitten says with a smiles as he cat's start playing with a ball of yarn.

"How the hell... Her monster only had 400 attack and sonic bird had 1400... Shouldn't she me like crying cause her cat's should be dead...?" Aiken asks looking rather confused.

"Oh your silly... My monsters reduce any monsters attack how attack them down to 200, so it can be a nice fair fight." Kitten says and giggles.

"If She keeps up that annoying giggling I'm going to hurt her... Badly" Nire says and glares an Kitten.

"Fine... I'll end my turn here then." Keith says

"Draw!" Kimiko says and draws her card. "Time to draw down your life points Genso! I'll summon Harpies Brother to attack mode and equip it with my Fairy Meteor Crush! So I can attack through your pathic defense!" Kimiko says as a Hawk like man appears with a Large red claw attacked to his arm.

"Harpies... But they're mine... Copycat" Mai says and snerks

"Heh, Just as I expected... Walked right into my trap! Reveal face down card Final Attack orders! This card forces all face up monsters to go into attack mode and stay there no matter what!" Genso explains as he trap left's up and all his goblins go back to attack mode. "Am I still running now!" Genso says and looks at Aiken.

Aiken looks at Genso and mumbles "Showoff"

"They're a major Flaw in that plan! We can still play face down defense so I'll activate book of Moon to put my monster into face down defense!" Kimiko says and laughs

"Not so fast to that Either! I'll activate Light of Intervention! This forces all monsters to be played face up and not be able to go facedown!" Genso explains as his other card lifts up.

"Damn... I'll just attack Keith's Senju then!" Kimiko says and she orders her monster to attack Senju. Harpie's Brother flys high into the air then Slashes down the Senju with its lightning speed.

"Arg!" Keith yells as his Life points drop down to 5400. "What is this pick of Keith day?" Keith says and fixes his sunglasses

"My move" Genso says as he draws his card. "I'll summon my Giant Orc to attack mode!" Genso yells as an Orge like monster appears carrying a Bone "Giant Orc attack Kimiko's Harpie and then Goblins attack Her Directly!" Genso says and points at Kimiko. Genso's Orc takes its Bone club and smashes in against the Harpie's brother destroying it and then the Goblins all all Kimiko at once.

"Not bad..." Kimiko says as her life points drop down to 2800 "But I've seen better" She then says

"Yay my turn again!" Kitten says and draws her card. "Oh look I still can't belive you killed my Fairies don't you think that was mean... But sence they're dead I'll remove them from play so I can't special summon my Silpheed, but then Silpheed is weal so I'll sacrifice both Silpheed and my cat's for my more powerful Wingweaver!" Kitten says and a Bright Light comes down from the sky and an Angel with six wings and purple hair slowly lowers down to the field.

"Wingweaver... Is that strong? It made a cool entrance" Aiken says as he looks at it.

"How can someone so dense summon a monster that powerful..." Nire says and looks at it

"My monsters attack it still only 2750... your Solder could easily Kill it Mr.Keith. So I'll have to equip my Wingweaver with the Silver bow and arrow magic card. That will power her up to 3050" Kitten says and smiles. As her monsters grabs a Bow and arrows from the air. "Now Wingweaver shoot down his Annoying Soldier and 50 of his life points." Kitten says and watches her monster shoot a arrow of light through Black Luster Solder.

Keith life points drop down to 5350 as he draws his next card. "This match is over! I'll Play my Manju of the ten-thousand hands! Which lets me take a ritual magic or monster!" Keith explains as he searches through his deck and takes out Black Illusion Ritual. "And I bet you all know what Black Illusion Ritual means! The almighty Relinquished!" Keith says as another alter appears infront of him. "I'll get rid of my Legendary Flame lord from my hand to summon Relinquished to the field." Keith yells out as a Large blue monsters appears and looks around at everyone with its eye shaped like the millennium eye.

"No way..." Yugi says and looks at the monster

"I though only Pegasus had that card." Joey says

"Whats the big deal... the monster only has 0 attack power! You guys are scared of everything..." Aiken says and points and laughs at the monster

"Relinquished! Absorb Kitten's Wingweaver!" Keith says as Relinquished opens two flaps on its back and sucks Wingweaver into it. Relinquished attack power then grows to 2750 and Kitten's Silver bow and arrow card gets destroyed.

"What the hell..." Riot says and looks up at the monster

"Now Relinquished and Manju destroy the rest of Kimiko's life points!" Keith says as his monsters let out a burst of energy and knock Kimiko down and her life points reduce to 0.

"And the winners are Keith and Genso" Pegasus says as they come down from the platform. "Next up is Nire and Bakura V.S Flame and Mai." Pegasus says and waits.

"Remember Bakura stick to my plan...And this should be over in two turns." Nire says and walks up to the platform

"I got it..." Bakura says and walks up then transforms into Yami Bakura

"You better not crash and burn!" Flame says and Mai and runs up the platform

"I'm more concerned about you burn-out." Mai says and walks up.

"Woo go Nire! Your the best! Booo booo Bakura! your Stink! YAY Nire, your the greatest duelist ever! You suck Bakura!" Aiken says from the crowd as the duelist are getting ready to start.

"But I though you Love'd Bakura Aiken... or at least that's what you told him." Nire says and laughs at Aiken

"AHHHH! What are you talking about! Don't talk about that! I never said anything! He's the one that said he loved me!" Aiken yells up and he starts to freak out.

"Then be good!" Nire yells back down to him

"Fine... WOO Nire!" Aiken yells up "...And Bakura" He says lighter

"So... You and Bakura huh? So Nire's Free for me to ask out?" Riot says and elbows Aiken

"If you touch my Nire I'll personally make sure you never touch anyone again!" Aiken yells and turns to Riot and yells at him more!

"Just a joke, man" Riot says and backs away from Aiken.

"I'm going to start this duel off." Yami Bakura says and draws his cards. "I'll set one card face down then summon my Newdoria to the field in attack mode." Yami Bakura says as he strange monsters appears that looks almost hunched over.

"Time to draw my Flaming hot hand!" Flame says and draws

"Now I activate my face down card! Skull Invitation! Every time a card is send to the graveyard the owner of the card loses 300 life points!" Yami Bakura says and laughs.

"So what! I'll activate my three Tremendous Fire cards on you Bakura! That drops your life points drop to 3000 all ready! Not to Hot now huh!" Flame says as Bakura life points drop down to 3000

"Heh look at you life points." Yami Bakura taunts

"Wha, they're at 4500 cause I take 500 from each of my tremendous flames." Flame says and looks at his Life points and they're at 3600

"My Skull invitation is rather powerful, so over all you brought both of us down to half lifepoints" Yami Bakura says and smiles.

"I'm not done yet! I'll summon my Solar Flare dragon to attack mode! And end my turn, causing you to lose another 500 life points!" Flame says as Bakura's Life points drop down to 2500.

"My Turn" Nire says and draws his cards. "I'll set one card face down, then a monster into face down defense mode, then I'll play my Card destruction!" Nire says and discards the rest of her hand to draw a new one, droping her life points down to 5100.

Yami Bakura discards his hand and draws a new one droping his life points down to 1300.

Flame discards his hand to draw a new one droping his lifepoints to 3000

Mai discards her and to get a new one and her life points drop down to 4500

"Woah great play... Leave your boyfriend with 1300 life points and a weak monster on the field..." Mai says and laughs

"ARG! She's not his girlfriend!" Aiken yells from the crowd!

Mai draws her card and starts her turn. "I'll summon My Cyber Harpie to attack mode!" Mai says and a Harpie Lady with armor appears. "Cyber Harpie destroy Bakura's Newdoria and take more of his lifepoints!" Mai says and laughs as he Harpie destroys Newdoria and drops Bakura's life points down to 700.

"Don't forget another 300 from his trap card!" Flame taunts and Bakura's Life drops down to 400.

"I'll activate my Coffin seller" Nire says

"Now Newdoria take effect! And Take Flame's dragon to the cardgraveyard with you!" Yami Bakura says and laughs evilly as Newdoria grabs Solar Flare dragon and drags it down into the ground.

"Plus you loose 600 life points. 300 from my coffin Seller and 300 from Bakura's Skull invitation." Nire says as Flame life points drop down to 2400

"Not bad, but not hot either." Flame says

"My turn!" Yami Bakura says and draws his card. "This Duel is ours! I'll Special summon My Dark Nercofear by removing three feinds from the graveyard!" Yami Bakura says and His beloved Nercofear appears.

"But we only set one of your monsters to the graveyard!" Mai says and looks at the monster

"And Nire set the rest there with her Card destruction." Yami Bakura explains

"That's cause Nire's soo Smart and cool. By far the best duelist in this tournament is Nire... That's why its me V.S his in the Finals were I prove I can win... Then me and Nire will get Married" Aiken says as a smirk wipes across his face.

Nire Sighs. "In your dreams Aiken..." Nire says

"My Nercofear isn't strong enough alone so I'll summon my Headless Knight to the field in attack mode!" Yami Bakura says as a Knight's Armor rises from the ground and begins to move without anyone inside. "Now Both of my monsters attack and destroy Flame!" Yami Bakura says as his monsters attack and destroy the rest of Flames lifepoints.

"Oh Yeah! Great Duel Nire!" Aiken says as the duel is over "You did sort of okay too Bakura..." Aiken then says to Bakura

"And the first round of the finals are over! Please report back here tomorrow of the next round! Where we get into some serious one on one grudge matches!" Pegasus says as he walks back into the castle.

So for the rest of the day the duelists that remain in the tournament Worked on they're decks and relaxed. Will most of them anyway, Aiken spend most of that day out laying on the beach trying to think of a way to impress Nire in his next duel. "Hmmm I have to really show her how good I am... I should dedicate my next duel to her... cept Last time that really didn't work out too well...Hmmm." Aiken thinks to himself. Aiken lay there for about another hour thinks of ways to impress Nire. Before Pegasus and Riot come running out to tell Aiken something.

"...You can't be Serious... I can't belive this happened... I have to go... Please Pegasus is they're anyway you can fly me off the island for this?" Aiken asks after the tell him

"Yes Aiken-boy... But I don't know if we can put the tournament on hold for you will have to put it to a vote with the other duelists tomorrow." Pegasus says

"Whatever... " Aiken says

"So I'll prepare a Jet to pick you up in and hour." Pegasus says to Aiken

"I'm going with him." Riot says and walks over by Aiken

"Okay" Pegasus says and walks back in the castle

"Don't worry Aiken... It'll be Okay.." Riot says and pats Aiken on the back.

"..This is next I'm going to get kicked out of the tournament... Not A lot of the remaining duelists are by best friends." Aiken says and turns to look at the ocean

Aiken and Riot got on the jet as soon as it got there and took off back to Domino City.

-----Next day-----

"Welcome Duelist... The tournament may not continue today it is up with you." Pegasus says

"We can't start yet anyway... Aiken's not down here yet" Nire says

"That's the thing... Aiken had to leave the island last night and can not return for the remainder of the week. So We can either return to the tournament without him and whomever was to face him gets to bi-pass the first round, or Everyone can have a week off to work on their decks and i well fly you off the island and back on next next... your choice." Pegasus says

"I'm a busy man! I have a company to run. He's gone lets just continue and get this over with now!" Kaiba says

"I'm not waiting a whole week for some Punk! Lets finish now!" Keith says

"I say he wait the week, Aiken work'd hard to get here!" Joey says

"A mutt like you would think that." Kaiba says and glares at Joey

"I agree with Joey, Aiken-boy started this tournament with a Lose and deserves the chance to win it." Pegasus says

"I don't want to wait..." Genso says

"Lets just wait, It must be something serious or Aiken wouldn't have left... He never even told me he was leaving" Nire says

"Looks like its down to you Bakura... wait or duel now" Pegasus says and looks at Bakura

"Lets..." Bakura says "Duel now!" Yami Bakura thinks. "What about Nire, she wants to wait we should go with her" Bakura thinks "Fine! I want to joy of beating him myself anyway" Yami Bakura thinks

"Well what is it?" Pegasus says

"Lets Wait for him" Bakura says.

-------------------------

Heh heh heh, wonder what Happened to Aiken... I love making people wait for this kind of stuff


	20. New Deck!

Well After a long wait, I have returned and am ready to start to write this great fic again for everyone.

-------------------------------------

After Aiken and Riot arived back in Domino, they headed for Aiken's place for the night. "We'll go and fix this whole thing up tomoreow Aiken. It's not like you seen them ina while anyway..." Riot says and flops down hard on Aiken's couch.

"Its doesn't matter how long its been... It's just the fact they're wrecking my life again." Aiken says and kicks an old pizza box on his floor.

"How are they wrecking your life... Or how did they wreck it before, they gave you everything you ever wanted." Riot says and leans back in the chair. "I would have killed to have paretns like yours." He says and sighs

"They were terrible, Before I left they gave me everything... They're no challage in that. And now they have to go and die to get me kicked out of the finals! This was the only thing I have ever done by myself and was proud of! But no they knew somehow and died to get me kicked out!" Aiken says adn punchs a nearby wall

"Just calm down, Man. Its not like they wanted to die." Riot says and stands up.

"Whatever!" Aiken says and walks out of his house.

Riot simply sits back down on the chair. "At least your taking it better then I thought." He says

----------------------------------------

"Come on Bakura, your coming back to Domino with me. Lord knows where Aiken is... But I'm hoping he's home." Nire says and drags Bakura onto Pegasus's Jet that was going back to Domini City.

"Why do you even care about Aiken that much... Everytime your together you always get made at him and he runs off." Bakura says as he gets dragged onto the jet.

"...Its just... I've known Aiken for a long time..." Nire says and sits down.

----------------------------------------

Aiken begans to just walk around the city, he just kept walking intill he has infront off a large manstion. "...Damn it!" He says as he stares at it for a few minutes. "I can't do this..." He says and then walks off again. He starts to walk toward a local park. Its pretty much filled with duelist dueling. Aiken sits on a bench and wacths some of the smaller kids duel.

"Gotcha now! I'll summon my Tiger Axe to attack mode!" A young boy says as a Tiger wearing blue armor appers carrying a Large axe.

"Not bad but my Monster still has more attack power!" The other boy taunts.

"Not when I activate my Magic card, Axe of Despair. And equip it on my Tiger axe." The young boy says again as his Tiger axe throws its old Axe high into the sky, when the axe was out of sight your could notice a Black flash of Light and the axe begin to fall. "Tiger axe jump and grab your new weapon!" The boy yell. His monster then Growls and jumps into the sky grabing the new weapon, although this axe looks almost demonic. "My new axe powers my monster up to 2300 attack points." the boy says and smirks.

"So my summoned skull has 2500 attack points. You still to weak liek always." The other boy taunts

"But... thats the only power-up I have... Fine I'll set one card face down and end my turn" The young boy says.

The other boy draws then orders his summoned skull to attack the Tiger axe. "It's game over Kid!" He says

The young boy laughs as his face down card lefts face up. "I activate my Metal morph, raiseing my monsters attack points to 2600. And that easily kills your Summoned skull. And your last 100 life points." The young boy taunts and laughs again.

"Good macth, lets duel again some time." The other boy says and goes to shake the young boys hand.

"I don't shake hands with losers!" The young boy says and walks away.

"What are you doing Kid... Your acting like a jackass!" Aiken yells over.

"I'm the Lord Nathan, Leader of the Card Sharks gang, and who the yell are you!" He says and looks at Aiken

"I'm Aiken, I'm a finalist in this years Duelist Kingdom!" Aiken says and smirks.

"They must be letting anyone in tornaments these days." Nathan Taunts.

"I worked hard to get there and I'll show you now!" Aiken yells as his duel disk activates.

"Fine, but we play by my rules... We duel for each others decks!" Nathan says and starts his duel disk.

"I'm first then!" Aiken says and draws his cards. "Ha, Great Hand Gagagigo, Unshaven Angler, Rush Recklessy, Monster Reborn, Sea Serpent warrior of darkness and Tornado Wall. I'll take this punk down in a second then I'll worry about my parents and Nire and everything. Its all about this duel." Aiken thinks

A crowd starts to gather around when they hear a duelist inf the finals is dueling the leader of the card sharks. "Looks like everyone is going to see by beat you" Nathan says

"Not a chance! I'll start with Gagagigo!" Aiken says as his Reptile appears and begins to pose like Aiken.

"...Your posing..." Nathan says and looks blanky

"Me and my monsters work as one, and with other powers combined we shall destroy you!" Aiken says and ends his turn.

"Freak..." Nathan says and draws his cards. "I'll set one monster face down and end my turn" He says

"Oh wow... one card face down, what a great play by the leader of the super gang. Your such a novice." Aiken taunts and draws. "Heh, Yomi ship now much use." Aiken thinks. "I'll just summon My Sea Serpent Warrior of darkness to attack mode and attack your face down card!" Aiken says and his blue sea serpent launches a water wave from its spear like weapon. 

"Fool, you activated my Cyber jar! Now we both card 5 cards and play any monsters in them. Oh and it destroy all monsters on the feild right now." Nathan explains and lays 3 monsters face down.

Aiken draws his 5 cards. " A Leagedarey ocean, Giga Gagagigo, Ocea Mega fortress of Darkness, Suijin and another Rush Recklessly... Uselss" Aiken thinks and ends his turn.

"Heh heh heh" Nathan taunts and draw his card. I'll flip over my 3 neddle worms, forceing you to discard 15 cards from the top of your deck, then I play 3 book of moons to put them back face down." Nathan say and laughs

Aiken draws his next card. "Your doomed! I'll play leagdary ocean and summon my Giga Gagagigo!" Aiken says as a Large green repilte much like gagagigo cept covered in armor appers! "Attack his worm with Justice punch!" aiken yells out and his monster destroys Nathan worm.

"You still lose 5 cards your your deck and now I draw and flip another and you lose all the cards in your deck and deck-out and I win!" Nathan says and flips his monster causeing Aiken to deck out.

"So much for a finalist!" "Your a loser!" "Get out of that tornament!" Thw crowd begins to yell at Aiken as Nathan takes his deck off of him.

Aiken looks at the crowd and runs off yet again. "ARG... Why can't I do anything right these past couple of days, Nire loves Stuipd loser Bakura, my parents are dead, I lose my deck to some snot nosed little kid! How did I even make it to the finals! I don't even havea reason to go back." Aiken yells and slumbs down on a wall in an Alley

"You have to keep dueling Aiken... you made it to the finals your awesome." A little kid says and sits down infront of him

"Yeah your the best! It showed you last duel in the castle on T.V, I wanta learn to duel like you! You even tricked Mako and that Bas guy!" A young boy says and sits by him

"And you duel for That Nire girl, that so romantic... I wish someone would duel for me" A young girl says and elbows the young boy as she sits down with them all.

Aiken looks at the kids and smiles as he wipes a tear from his face. "But I just lost my deck kids... Unless you three want to go help me make a new one. The card shop is only around the corner you can help me pick out the cards" Aiken and and lokos at them.

"Really! That would be so cool!" The kids say as they get up and start trying to push Aiken up with them.

Aiken jumps up "Lets go!" He says and points up and begins to run to the store with the kids.

---------------------------------------------------

Nire and Bakura, head towards Aiken's place in search for him, when they arrive Nire checks the door see's ints opened and walks in to find Riot alseep on the chair he was sitting in. "Riot, get up!" Nire yells toward him.

"Huh... What the hell you talking about! I wasn't cheating! Your cheating!" Riot mumbles still alseep

"Get up!" Nire yells again as Riot pops up in the chair and looks around ."Where's Aiken at?" She asks

'I dunno he ran off, I doubt you'll see him tomoreow tell the funeral." Riot says and Yawns.

"..Funeral... What happened?" Nire asks

"Aiken's Parents died, And Aiken has to come back and bury them and stuff... He'll probaly have to run teh company now too." Riot says

"Company!" Nire says rather confused.

"Aiken's Parents own Dark Horizen Enterprizes, Ever notice That dumb shirt of Aiken's, thats like the only thing he took from home when he ran away a couple of years ago. His parents tried to find him but he wrote them a letter saying he only wanted to live on his own and see you tough it was to do everything for himself." Riot explains.

"So Aiken's Rich?" Nire asks

"Well... Now he is, I'm guessing his parents left him the company and stuff." Riot says

"So your saying...Aiken was rich and ran away because he wanted to do stuff for himself, and now he's like a millionaire.?" Nire asks and looks rather confused.

"Meh... More like Billionaire, but basically yes. And Aiken sort of hated his parents I'm surprized he even came back." Riot says.

---------------------------------------------

Aiken and the kids went to the card shop and quickly began picking out cards for his new deck. Before long They had constructed a brand new deck for Aiken. "With this new deck... I'm be invincable in the finals!" Aiken says as he flips through the deck one last time.

"Yay those cards are the best!" One of the young boys say.

"And we Even found a bunch of new Gagagigo monsters for you!" The other adds.

"And some of those pretty cards I picked out." The young girl says.

Aiken puts his new deck in his pocket and walks out of the store. "Now Come on, we gotta think of something else to to for the rest of the day! Can't stand around here being bored can we?" Aiken says

The kids look at Aiken and smile. "Well lets go play at the park!" They fell and being to drag Aiken off to the park. At the Park Aiken did whatever the kids wanted to for the rest of the day, Which was pretty much play around with him. 

-----------------------------------------------

The next day came along rather quickly and Aiken found himself at the funeral home as soon as it opened for the morning. Aiken sat there for most of the day, waiting for someone else to show up... But no one did. So It was only Aiken sitting and trying to remember happy moments with his parents. Or at least moments when they were all around. It was pretty Late in the day before someone else came in the funeral home.

"Aiken... are you in here?" Nire said as her voice bellod throught the funeral home.

Aiken remained quite as he still wacthed the caskets his eyes almost glued to them.

"Aiken..." Nire said lighty as she put her hand on Aiken's sholdar.

Aiken looked up at her slighty as a tear rolled down his face. "I can't belive they're gone... I was going to go back sometime. Right after I made a name for myself by winning this tornament." He said and wipes his face.

"I think they would have been proud of you anyway." Nire said as she sat down beside him.

"Or at Least when I got you to marry me." Aiken said as a smile wiped across his face. "...Thanks..." He said and looked at her

"For what?" She asked a bit puzzled

"Just...thanks... for everything you ever done for me. I know I'm a jackass alot and thanks for standing there by me." He said as stood up.

"Don't wor..." Nire said before she got cut off by Aiken

"Come on Lets go somewhere else... This place is sort of depressing, and the future Duel monsters champ can't be depressed now can he!" Aiken says and he begins to smile again and puts Nireup to her feet.

"Thats the old Aiken we all like" Nire says as they start to walk out.

'You mean the old aiken You love right!" Aiken says and looks at her

Nire hits him in the arm. "In your dreams." She says

"I'm going to start counting those punches as love taps you know." Aiken says and winks at her.

Nire hits him again in teh arm only harder this time. "Oww... Okay that one hurt..." He says as they leave.

In the next couple of days Aiken sorted out everything which had to be done with his parents death, and has finally ready to head back to the duelist Kingdom to finish up the finals. And become the King of games!


	21. First round, First win

"Time to get back to duelist Kingdom and destroy everyone in the finals!" Aiken says to himself as he gets ready to head to the Airport to get the plane Pegasus is senting to pick them up.

"You know you don't stand a chance in the finals right Aiken? If I lost your not going to stand a chance" Riot says and elbows Aiken

"Not With these new deck I ahve, I'm unbeatable!" Aiken says and spins around to pushes his deck in Riot's face.

"...You do know thats a Gigabyte your showing me, and it only has 350 attack power and no effects...I get it its a joke deck." Riot says and laughs abit.

"No It's my real deck, I let little kids help me make it." Aiken says and smirks

"How the hell do you even live like this... Your deck everything you do is just because it looks cool isn't it?" Riot says with a heavy sigh

"Yep." Aiken says and begins to walk out the door.

"And how the hell do you keep up-beat... Everything bad happenes to you!" Riot yells and runs after him

"I dunno... I live my life by some song I heard before... Ordinary day, I belive it was. Its just says shake it off and act like its an ordinary day... So I do." Aiken says and looks at him.

"Your such a retard..." Riot says and continues to walk to the airport.

They continues to walk to the airport and they meet Nire and Bakura there. They all head to the duelist kingdom, each doing something different on the plane. Riot was trying to eat all the airline food he possibly could. Nire was taking a nap. Bakura fixing his dec for the finals when they get back, and Aiken was wacthing some little kids movie on the t.v in the plane. When they arrive they all Greeted by Pegasus and taking to the large board room where the partners were chosen.

"Welcome back everybody, I hope you all enjoyed your week's vacation. But sence we are running a week behind we are going to start right away, Also I invited a camara crew to film all of the macths Live. So be good everybody." Pegasus says as a screen lowers down behing him.

"Just show us the macths already." Kaiba says

"Fine..Wreck all the fun Kaiba-boy" Pegasus says as the screen startes Randomizing the names. "First round is... Me V.S Aiken" Pegasus says and looks at Aiken.

"Oh yeah! First macth, and its a revenge macth! This time your not beating me Pegasus!" Aiken says and stands up and points toward Pegasus.

"Sit down... Fool" Bandit Keith says

"Next macth will be, Nire V.S Bandit Keith. Then Bakura V.S Genso. And Finally Joey V.S Kaiba. This will be the second round of the finals!" Pegasus says and waves his hand in the air.

"Lets get this macth started! I'm going to win this in three turns, you can even count three turns is all its going to take!" Aiken says and holds up three fingers to Pegasus.

"You seem in a rush for your defeat Aiken-boy, so we might as well get this macth started. Follow me to the place I've selected for this round of the finals." Pegasus says and walks into the next room. Everybody around the table follows.

"As you can see there are four sets on stairs. Aiken you go up the one to the, I will go up the one to the right. The Camara Crew shall go up the one behind them and whomever is here to wacth should go up the one straight ahead of us." Pegasus says and heads up the stairs.

Everyone heads up they're respective stairs till they can see Aiken and Pegasus standing across from each other on two towers. The Camara Crew is pointing to where the monsters will be and everyone else is in a perfect spot to wacth the macth.

"Lets go Peggy-boy!" Aiken yells over.

"You can start." Pegasus says

"Fine!" Aiken yells and draws his cards. "Heh, Monster Gate, Serpentine Princess, A Legendary Ocean, Nobleman of Crossout, Nobleman of Extermination and Granadora not a bad hand." Aiken thinks to himself. "I'll start off my playing my Legendary Ocean feild! Then Summon one monster into defense mode!" Aiken says as the space across from him and Pegasus fills with water.

"Come on, now Aiken-boy, I know all your moves and the only monster you set face down is your Yomi ship!" Pegasus says and draws "And I'm not going to fall for that old play, I'll activate my Stop Defense so I can easyly destroy you monster and a bunch of your lifepoints!" Pegasus says as Aiken's monster begins to switch to attack mode.

Aiken monster reveals itself as a Large snake like creature carrying a mace. "Meet my Serpentine Princess, Princess of all the reptiles!" aiken says as he begins to pose with the monster.

"Doesn't matter, It only has 1400 attack and thats with your Ocean powering it up! I'll summon My Beserk Gorilla!" Pegasus says as his large fire breathing gorliia appears and bangs on its own chest. "Gorrilla attack!" he exclaims. Pegasus gorllia grabs aiken's monster and spits a fireball right into its face shattering it.

Aiken's Life points drop down to 5600 as he draws a card. "You feel right into my trap Peggy-boy! I knew you would destroy my monster So I planned on lureing your monster out!" Aiken says. "Hmmm Drew a Drop off that should help." He Think to himself as he looks at his face. "Okay I'll Play my Granadora! In attack mode and one card face down!" Aiken says as a Large green reptile with spikes for hands appears and Aiken Life points increase to 6600. "My Monster has 2100 attack and increases my life points by 1000 points! He's the perfect monster for me to crush you with!" Aiken taunts.

"You do know you lose 2000 life points when I destroy your monster right?" Pegasus asks

"WHAT? What kind of dumb effect is that! But I don't care, this deck was made for me by my friends and now I'm going to deadicate this duel to them! You rock kids!" Aiken says and flashes a thumbs up right toward the camara. "Now Granadora, destroy with dumb Gorillia with your Slash of courage attack!" Aiken yells as his monster cuts Pegasus's Gorilla in two.

"Wow I lost a whole 100 lifepoints... My draw!" Pegasus says

"Not so fast I activate my Drop off trap card! This makes you discard the card you draw this turn!" Aiken says and Smiles

"Big whoop. I'll Play my Toon world, then Monster reborn to bring back my Gorillia then I'll tribute it for my Toon Summoned Skull!" Pegasus says as his life points drop down to 4900 and a Toon version of the summoned skull appears. "You just lucky I can't attack this turn." Pegasus taunts.

Aiken draws his next card. "Hmmm Mermaid Knight...I have a plan!" He thinks to himself. "I'll summon my Mermaid Knight to attack mode! Next I'll activate my Monster gate card! This lets my destroy my knight and draw the next monster in my deck!" Aiken says as a Mermaid with red hair appears then dissapears right after ward. Aiken begins drawing cards and throwing any magic and traps away till he find a monster. "And Mermaid knight transforms into a Giga Gagagigo!" Aiken says as his Armored reptile appears. "Now Giga! Crush the darkness his Pegasus monsters heart! Justice Strike! Then Granadora attack his life points with Slash of courage!" aiken yell and waves his arms to send his monster into battle.

Pegasus life points drop another 2250, down to 2650. "Not bad Aiken-boy... But I'm far from done yet." Pegasus says and draws. I'll set one monster face down then one trap face down!" He says and ends his turn.

"Acting the coward now are we Peggy-boy, Look like I have you defeated!" Aiken says while drawing. "First I'll activate my Nobleman of Extermination to destroy you trap card." Aiken yells across

"Nt so fast because I activate it! Its My Imperial Order, this negates the effects of all magic cards. So you card is useless." Pegasus says and smiles

"Whatever I'll summon my Don Turtle I just drew, now I have enought monsters to destroy the rest of you lifepoints! Everyone attack, with Victory...err... attack..." Aiken says as he tryes to think off a cooler attack name.

"Heh, you attacked my Cyber jar, this card destroy all monster on the feild then makes us draw 5 new cards and summon any monsters we can in them." Pegasus explans and summons two monsters into defense mode.

Aiken's monster blow up and his life points drop down to 4600. Aiken then summons Gagagigo to Attack mode and another monster face down. "Gagagigo Justice punch now!" Aiken yells as his monster punchs a facedown card.

"You destroyed my Nimble momonga, that means I gain 1000 life points and can summon two monster nimble momonga's!" Pegasus explains.

"Your cheatin'!" Aiken yells back.

Pegasus cards his cards and his Imperial Order disappears. "I'll get rid of my two nimbles for Blues eyes Toon dragon! And that ends this turn!" Pegasus says

Aiken draws. "It's over Pegasus, I'll get rid of both my monsters for my Gogiga Gagagigo! My strongest monster, and my ocean powers him up to 3150, then I'mm activate Monster reborn on my mermaid knight, and equip Mermaid knight with Axe of despair." Aiken says. Then a much larger version of giga Gagagigo appears and begins rampaging around the feild. And Aiken's mermaid knight reapperas carrying and axe.

"So what thats not enought to defeat him... Aiken a Idiot..." Riot says to himself wacthing

"Riot your an Idiot... Mermaid Knight can attack twice while Aiken's ocean is on the feild." Nire says and sighs

"Gogiga, use your Rampage of destrustion attack on Blue eyes Toon dragon." Aiken yells as his monster relendlessly claws and slahs at Pegasus's toon. "Now Mermaid Knight, Twin Axe slice!" Aiken exclaims as hie mermaid slashs Pegasus Life points down to nothing.

"Your pretty good Aiken-boy!" Pegasus says

"I'm not good, that was PURE TALENT!" Aiken taunts.

Everyone in the crowd sighs then The head back down to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo another chapter done! Oh and Vyser, I will be useing you cards soon 


End file.
